La Nueva Familia Grandchester
by Lupita Isais
Summary: Candy no es expulsada del colegio San pablo por la ayuda del Duque, quien esta interesado en la joven para ser la proxima Duquesa, los rebeldes conocen el amor prontamente uniendose en MATRIMONIO!" ACTUALIZADO CAPITULO 9
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Queridas lectoras!, pues aquí me tienen de nuevo con una nueva historia, que espero sea de su agrado, en este fic se descubrirán los sentimientos de estos rebeldes a más temprana edad donde en un principio todo sale de maravilla, pero….. ¿Qué les deparara el futuro? ¿Todo será miel sobre hojuelas? ¿Serán capaces de sacar su matrimonio a flote por todos los obstáculos? ¿La falta de experiencia, hará que su Amor desaparezca?

Estas solo son algunas de las preguntas que serán respondidas conforme vaya avanzando la historia y ustedes serán testigos de su avance, PLISSSS DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!, PUES USTEDES SON LA FUENTE DE INSPIRACIÓN …claro, a parte de este anime maravilloso.

Agradezco su tiempo para leerme!"!"!"

Comenzamos…

_**La Nueva Familia Grandchester**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

-Tienes que ayudarme por favor ¡Papá!, Candy está metida en este lio por mi culpa.

-Solo me dices papá cuando necesitas algo Terrence…. Y ¡NO! esta vez no te ayudare…Candy no se me hace una buena chica para ti….

-¿Qué ella no es una buena chica para mí? ¿Pero qué dices? ¡YO SOY EL QUE NO SOY BUENO PARA ELLA PADRE!….

La furia salió de su bellos ojos, ahora no lo apoyaría…..era una de su peores pesadillas….. Tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente…Mientras tanto el duque meditaba las palabras de su hijo, a caso le interesaba esa chica de otra forma?

-No debí venir, pensé ilusamente que me ayudarías pero estaba muy equivocado!, ¡Adiós! Adiós para siempre Duque!

Terry se da la media vuelta y empieza su caminar cabizbajo y pensativamente, la impotencia que sentía era indescriptible, su padre era tan! ¡"VIL!"….Pensaba el rebelde en su retirada, y cuando iba a cruzar el barandal del portal…..

-Espera Terrence, ¿Cual dices que es el Apellido de esa chica?

Una luz apareció en los ojos de castaño, pero no se haría demasiadas ilusiones así que no lo demostró delante del Duque.

-¡No lo dije!, pero…. ¿tendría alguna diferencia?

El duque Sonrió de medio lado como su hijo sabía hacerlo.

-Probablemente Terrence, así que… ¿Me dirás o no el apellido de tu AMIGA?

Terry no sabía si esto era bueno o malo, pero lo único que quería en estos momentos era que Candy fuera sacada de esa torre de castigo, dio un largo resoplido y se lo dijo.

-Andrew…..Candice White Andrew.

¿Andrew? Su hijo el más rebelde ¿estaba interesado en una chica de tan buena familia con descendencia escocesa?

-Andrew…..

Lo dijo pausadamente….

-Terrence….. ¿Sabías que los Andrew pertenecen de uno de los clanes más antiguos de Escocia y son descendientes de la nobleza?

Terry se sorprendió un poco el saber la procedencia y el linaje del apellido, pero aun así no dijo mucho, ya que su padre estaba muy interesado en su reacción por algún motivo.

-No lo sabía…. pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Terrence, ¿su familia ya está enterada de la situación?, tengo entendido que la matriarca de la familia, es una mujer demasiado exigente, ya que el jefe del clan ha estado ausente por varios Años, lo supe en la última asamblea de los clanes aliados a la corona, bueno te hago esta pregunta por qué estás aquí pidiéndome ayuda, que interceda por tu AMIGA, creo que no sería nada bueno el que se entere su familia….. ¿No lo crees?

Terry estaba realmente interesado en lo que su padre le decía de la familia de la pecosa, y esto estaba asombrando demasiado al Duque, ya que recordaba la última vez que había cruzado más de dos palabras en los últimos 5 años sin gritos y de forma civilizada, pero simplemente no la encontró, TOUCHÉ, se dijo así mismo, por fin algo de interés en su crio y el tenía la posibilidad de ayudarlo y esa ayuda no se resumía a "El" como continuamente, si no a una tercera persona, así que dejaría esa careta de insensibilidad e intentaría entrar en su corazón por primera vez y eso le agradaba.

-Pues supongo. Pero, por que la pregunta, ¿me va ayudar? ¿O qué es lo que realmente desea?

Lo dijo de una forma muy irónicamente, ¿Por qué tanta pregunta? Se cuestionaba mentalmente, su padre era de pocas palabras y muy directo ahora que pasaba tendría que salir de dudas ya que también él era así, su padre lo observo detenidamente, así que fue directo al grano del asunto.

-Te ayudare….pero solo con una condición…

-Lo sabía, ¿cuál es esa condición?

Tal vez llego a pensar que ese favorcito no le costaría pero ahí estaba, "Una condición ", era de suponerse, pero ni modo, su única meta ahora era ayudar a Candy y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

-Que me digas en realidad como estuvieron las cosas, tu punto de vista, y también…..Que me digas que tanto te importa esta jovencita, pero la verdad Terrence.

Eso era demasiado, bueno, no por el favor, era demasiado pretender el Duque que el abriera su corazón a él, si aun no sabía desde cuando lo había abierto a Candy, pero era diferente, Dios! Eso era demasiado privado, a parte que él no estaba lo bastante seguro de sus sentimientos, pero de que le importaba Candy le importaba.

-Se lo contare…

-Te escucho Terrence….

Los dos se dirigieron a la terraza favorita del duque donde desayunaba muy seguido, tomaron asiento y Terry empezó a relatar él como Candy y él fueron víctimas de una trampa, y que estaba casi seguro de que Elisa Legan había sido la autora intelectual de tal calumnia. El Duque escucho atento todo el relato, no encontrando rastro de mentira en su voz y expresiones, al contrario, su enojo al contar aquella infamia, se la había contagiado, no daba crédito a que alguien pudiera hacer semejante acto hacia su hijo el "Futuro Duque de Grandchester", el sabia de todas las locuras de su hijo y sus rebeldías, nunca había sido un chico cobarde al momento del castigo por sus acciones, así que esta no iba a ser la primera vez, cuando termino de escucharlo, se quedo un poco callado y con el seño fruncido, Terry lo observaba indiferente, "Por fuera" porque por dentro estaba muy nervioso de cual sería ahora la reacción de su padre, se tenso ligeramente al ver aquel hombre de expresión dura y fría, resoplar, sabía que ahora le diría algunas cosas.

-Terrence, aunque sea verdad todo lo que me cuentas, no me parece que una jovencita de buenos principios haya asistido al Establo a esa hora y sola a ver a un chico, por muy urgente, y más si dices que solo le hablas por que van juntos en el mismo colegio, ¿o es que hay una relación más estrecha entre ustedes? O ella te ha dado motivos para que…..

¿Ella motivos? Pero qué Demonios!"!", ¿se atreve si quiera pensar mal de Candy? Eso sí que no lo permitiría, ¡"Jamás!", así que sin previo aviso se levanto furioso de la mesa, dejando un poco desconcertado a su padre por tal reacción.

-¿Ella darme motivos?, ¡Me puede decir a que se refiere con "MOTIVOS"

-Por favor Terrence, eres ya todo un hombre sabes a que motivos me refiero, ¿ella se te ha insinuado?

-¡"No le voy a permitir que hable a si de Candy, ella sería incapaz de algo semejante!", no es de esa clase de chicas FÁCILES que por montones hay en el colegio, como Elisa Legan, y si vuelve a insultarla en mi cara, no me detendré!"

Vaya, Vaya, Pensó el duque, jamás imagino cuanto le afectaría su comentario hacia la chica Andrew, definitivamente le interesaba a sobremanera, lo cual le alegraba, pues al defenderla tan tempestivamente, demostraba que tan caballero era y que aquella chica era toda una dama, y ahora estaba más interesado en conocer quien había sido capaz de entrar en el impenetrable corazón se su hijo, sonrió para sí mismo y ahora tendría que calmar a su primogénito.

-Cálmate Terrence ¡!"!", no puedes hablarme de esa manera!"!", solo quería saber, pero ahora sí, dime entonces ¿por qué tanta ímpetu en defender a esa chica? ¿Por que asistió entonces o ¿tu eres el que le ha insinuado algo?, porque si es así debo decirte que…

Terry tomo la palabra y no lo dejo continuar, sabía perfectamente a que quería llegar, lo había presentido desde hace rato, si de eso se trataba…..

-Duque, siempre ha sido claro en sus preguntas, y ahora no lo ha sido o … ¿Me equivoco?, diga de una buena vez que es lo que quiere saber, porque esto es demasiado incomodo.

Ahora el avergonzado resulto el hombre maduro, ciertamente era muy difícil engañar a su hijo, por algo llevaban la misma sangre en las venas, volvió a sonreír para si mismo, pero ahora en compañía burlesca de su hijo, que ni un pelo de tonto tenía y eso lo enorgullecía.

-Bien, tienes razón Terrence, pero quería ser un poco "sutil", pero veo que eso no resulta contigo…. ¿De qué forma te interesa esta jovencita Terrence?, porque si la quieres pretender yo podría hablar con sus familiares y entonces todo sería oficial, sin que nadie los….

De nuevo salía esa arrogancia que tan solo por tener el apellido "Grandchester" podría obtener lo que quisiera, ¡ESO! Era lo que le molestaba, ¡ni una pisca de modestia!, este hombre destilaba petulancia, bueno, el también, pero en ocasiones usaba el corazón en sus pensamientos, y los pensamientos de su padre no arruinarían su relación con Candy…

-¡Pero qué! No para nada…. Y le agradecería que no interfiriera en esto.

Terry casi se muerde la lengua al decir esto, el realmente sentía algo muy especial por la pecosa, pero es que era demasiado difícil expresarlo y menos con aquel hombre que siempre mostro frialdad hacia él.

-Bien Terrence será como tú dices por el momento…. Ayudare a tu colegiala, pero tienes que prometerme que mejoraras tus notas y saldrás con honores del San pablo, ¿Crees que puedas con eso? ¿No crees que Candice valga la pena?

Terry cambio su expresión, ¿realmente el Duque quería avergonzarlo?, prefirió no decir todos los insultos que tenía en la punta de la lengua, porque si se arrepentía el Duque tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas, y ahora que tenía ayuda sin pedir mucho lo aprovecharía, ya un poco después tomaría decisiones para alcanzar sus sueños.

-Claro que vale toda la pena del mundo, es una promesa Padre…..Gracias…..

-No me des las gracias a un Terrence que en cuanto ella esté libre de Castigo y como se aproxima el quinto domingo, quiero que la invites a pasar el día con nosotros, y esto no es una sugerencia es una orden, ¿Entendiste?

-¡Pero Padre!, no sé si Candy vaya a pasar el día con su Familia a parte que ese día yo no la paso aquí, y no me parece que…

-¡Terrence, está decidido!, yo pediré permiso en el colegio y con su familia, así que le vas a visando a tu protegida, ya va siendo hora de que estemos juntos un tiempo, pero bueno, creo que es todo lo que tenemos que hablar, el chofer te llevara de vuelta al colegio y mañana temprano estaré ahí, tu lo sabrás en cuanto llegue, te dejo tengo que ir a la corte.

Terry se quedo petrificado ¿escucho bien? _**Ya va siendo hora que estemos juntos un tiempo**_ … ¿y para que quiere estar junto de él?, siempre lo ha ignorado y nunca dejaba que se quedara en el castillo, rara la vez en que se veían y cuando la hacía era solo para retarlo por alguna queja de la hermana grey, de alguna fuga, y últimamente para recordarle que no puede estar con su madre, pero hoy, FUE TAN DIFERENTE, no lo entendía, pero aunque él se resistiera a aceptarlo, tendría que obedecer, porque estaba de por medio la salvación a la única niña que le ha robado el sueño. Candy.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Amigas!"!" pues he aquí lo prometido es deuda, en ocasiones me adelanto mucho y pienso que de un día para otro podré actualizar pero de repente pierdo el hilo y es cuando me tardo lo siento pero les aseguro que estaré actualizando más pronto y respecto a "Amor verdadero Solo tú y yo" mi otro fic espero actualizarlo en la noche pues sus capítulos son más extensos …..**

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen al seguirme con este nuevo proyecto y el ver la aceptación, me ha hinchado el corazón enormemente! GRACIAS GRACIAS por sus hermosos reviews! Les quiere Lupis Isais.**

_**La Nueva Familia Grandchester**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

El Duque de Grandchester envió de regreso a Terry al colegio, su visita, no la podía hacer ese día púes su agenda ya estaba hasta el tope, así que al día siguiente a primera hora visitaría a la hermana Grey sin pero alguno.

En cuanto Terry piso propiedad del colegio, se refugió un rato en su habitación, ya que en su mente pasaban las imágenes de su padre apoyándolo con lo Candy, y esa mirada que le desconcierta a sobremanera, definitivo, todo esto estaba muy raro, y lo que le había pedido de condición por su ayuda había sido "Nada" a como estaba acostumbrado el Duque a chantajear cuando quiere obtener algo, pero…..?Que será aquello que le interesa a su padre?, era demasiado el debate mental que tenía así que se incorporo de repente de su cama y saco del armario su armónica, necesitaba sentir a Candy cerca y saber si estaba bien o no, después pensaría en las conveniencias de su padre.

Camino rápidamente, internándose en el bosque del colegio, su objetivo, llegar a la torre donde tenían cautiva a su "Pecosa", el sol se estaba poniendo y a tan solo unos 30 metro de distancia observo aquel viejo edificio, tan frio y lúgubre, que su corazón se apretó en pensar que Candy está allá encerrada sin compañía, y en las peores condiciones que se podía imaginar.

Se acerco despacio, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, Dios!" se decía así mismo, no concebía todo aquello que le estaba pasando a Candy, y solo porque ella era "Ella misma" lo que él siempre trataba de hacer, aunque en ocasiones no media las consecuencias de sus Actos, pero ahí fue, parado frente a aquella fría puerta de acero, donde se juro así mismo que nunca nadie molestaría mas a Candy…..Levanto su mano y toco a la puerta.

-Candy!, Candy! Estas bien pecosa?

Candy estaba adormilada, sus ojos le pesaban y los sentía chiquitos de tanto llorar, pero una pequeña sonrisa se apareció en su rostro al escuchar aquella aterciopelada voz llena de Amor y de ternura, pero salió de su ensoñación al sentir que Clin le hacía cariñitos en la cara y hacía su particular ruidito para que lo tomaran en cuenta, y era porque el animalito también escuchaba la voz de Terry…..así que Candy despertó totalmente por la insistencia de éste.

-Clin que pasa?

Y así Clin se acerco a la puerta para rascarla, Candy volteo y volvió a escuchar a Terry que le hablaba, así que se apresuro como pudo y recargo su oído en aquella puerta para escucharlo más claramente.

-Candy!" Candy no me escuchas? Te encuentras bien?

-Terry!", si estoy bien ¿Y tu como estas? Dime!

A Terry le dio un brinco el corazón al saber que la pecosa aun y sus problemas se preocupaba por él, pero eso lo dejaría a un lado porque él estaba ahí para animarla y no estaba equivocado pues aunque la pecosa quería hacerse la indiferente, el tono de su voz era más apagado y él conocía a la perfección las tonalidades de la hermosa voz de la rubia.

-Yo estoy bien Candy no te preocupes yo solo quiero saber si estas más tranquila, me pareció escuchar a Clin ¿está contigo?

-Gracias Terry!" si aquí está conmigo, gracias a él no me he sentido sola.

-Qué bueno que se las arreglo para entrar, pero ¿Sabes? Estoy aquí porque esta noche estaremos juntos, tocare para ti hasta que duermas tranquilamente, te prometo que mañana estarás fuera de este lugar, no te preocupes.

Candy ya tenía los ojos empañados, y sin dudar un segundo sabía que Terry le decía la verdad, no estaba completamente segura de cómo lo iba a lograr pero se calmo, su presencia lo era todo para que ella estuviera tranquila.

-Ho!" Terry no sabría que hacer sin ti, ¡"Gracias!"

-Vamos Candy, ya no me des las gracias y escucha esto que es para ti.

Terry se sentó junto a la puerta y posó sus labios en aquel instrumento, y con todo el sentimiento embargándolo salieron hermosas melodías que decían más que mil palabras, por su parte Candy se sentó junto a la puerta del otro lado y abrazo a Clin para llorar un poco, esas notas le habían tocado el Corazón y le daba gracias a Dios el haber conocido a una persona tan maravillosa con él, y aquella confusión que llegó a sentir hacía Terry se empezaba a desvanecer poco a poco dejando claras sus sentimientos, cerro sus ojos y se perdió en el mundo de los sueños donde solo estaban ella y aquel osado que tocaba esa armónica tan maravillosamente.

Terry tocaba y tocaba y no se cansaba, pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo así que averiguaría si Candy seguía despierta, toco un poco y no escucho respuesta, supo que Candy ya se había arrullado con sus melodías, se quedo todavía unas varias horas más hasta que se durmió, pero pasado el tiempo, el frio empezó a hacer mella en él y decidió que era hora de retirarse a descansar solo un poco, ya que casi amanecía y tenía que estar listo para cuando llegara su padre.

…

-Duque de Grandchester buenos días!",que gusto verlo por el colegio, tome asiento por favor enseguida le comunico a la Hermana Grey que usted está aquí.

-Gracias hermana Margaret, ¿podría hacer el favor de hacer venir a Terrence a la Dirección?

-Claro que si Duque de Grandchester, en un momento estará aquí.

El duque de Grandchester era un hombre de palabra ante todo y como había quedado con su hijo de ir a primera hora al colegio, ahí estaba, ya tenía las palabras exactas con las que trataría el asunto, la hermana Margaret salió casi de inmediato.

-La Hermana Grey lo espera, voy por Terrence, con permiso.

-Adelante Hermana.

El Duque se encamino a la Dirección, tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro pulcramente, con toda la etiqueta conocida, la Hermana Grey se levanto inmediatamente y haciendo reverencia lo recibió, indicándole con la mano que tomara asiento

-Duque de Grandchester buen día, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

La Grey ya estaba sudando Frio, era inusual que estuviese ahí a tan temprana hora y tan seriamente, Seguro que Terrence ya le habría informado del asunto donde se involucra a la Srita. Andrew.

-Buenos Días Hermana, el asunto que me trae por aquí, es algo urgente y delicado.

-Usted Dirá Duque.

-Me he enterado del problema que hubo con mi hijo y la Srita. Andrew.

-Ho Duque! , es algo que ya está solucionado, no se le avisó por que tome cartas en el asunto como usted me ha informado cuando Terrence comete alguna falta.

-Si hermana recuerdo que le he dicho que en cuanto a las travesuras de mi hijo tome cartas sobre el asunto, pero me temo que esto no es una travesura cualquiera, puesto que está implicada la Srita y en juego su estancia en el colegio.

-He….si Duque lo siento, es solo que Terrence solo ha sido confinado en su cuarto.

-Si también me lo ha dicho porque he de decirle que mi hijo me lo informo personalmente, ya sabe que para él no existen muro de separación, es solo que este problema es mayúsculo, y por eso me he tomado la libertad de venir, ¿me podría explicar la falta de los chicos?

-Por supuesto Duque, lo que sucede es que se les encontró a las dos solos en el establo del colegio, a horas inadecuadas, ¡sabrá Dios haciendo que cosas!, y este colegio tiene reglas muy estrictas, cosa que a ellos no les importo, la reputación del colegio no puede ser enlodada.

La sonrisa sarcástica de los Grandchester apareció de inmediato, demostrando el inconformismo del Duque por el comentario tan "Agrio" de la Hermana.

-¿Cómo que cosas hermana?

-Pues….cosas no sé, a esa hora el diablo anda por todas partes Duque, usted entiende ¿Verdad?

-En realidad entiendo lo que trata de decir, pero mi hijo dice todo lo contrario, la Srita Candy, no es…..

La Hermana Grey cometió el error de interrumpir al Duque….

-La Señorita Candice recibirá el castigo que merece Duque de Grandchester, una dama no puede citarse con un hombre sin compañía y menos en esas condiciones y horario, es ¡Inaudito!.

-Así que ha tomado una decisión, bueno antes de que me interrumpiera le iba a decir que hable con Terrence y él me dice que los dos fueron víctimas de una vil trampa, pero si usted ha tomado una decisión y como yo le creo a mi hijo, tendré que sacarlo del colegio porque no puedo dejarlo en un lugar donde se dude de su firme palabra ni tampoco a una señorita de tan buena familia ¿no lo cree usted así Hermana?, yo conozco perfectamente a Terrence y creo que usted también, el nunca se queja por algún castigo, se podría decir que es un "sinvergüenza" pero admite sus errores como todo un caballero Ingles que es, así que con su permiso me retiro, le enviare el ultimo donativo que doy a este colegio, gracias!...

El Duque se levanto de Golpe y con la mirada fría, esa interrupción no le había agradado y ahora la hermana Grey tenía el rostro desfigurado por la sorpresa de aquella conversación tan acalorada en cuestión de segundos, no reacciono hasta que Richard estaba por retirarse, no podía darse el lujo de perder a su mayor benefactor, así que ella lo siguió con la mirada, y en ese momento entra Terrence.

-Buenos Días Terrence que bueno que llegas, así no tendré que ir hasta tu habitación para informarte que he decidido sacarte de este Colegio.

Los ojos de Terry casi se salen de su lugar, ¡"Estaba loco!" sacarlo del colegio si en eso no habían acordado, le lanzo una mirada de GRANDE SORPRESA, pero el duque lo tranquilizo con tan solo un movimiento de cabeza, no por nada eran padre e hijo y Terry inmediatamente entendió el mensaje.

-Duque de Grandchester!"!" ¿Está usted hablando en serio?, Dios mío! ¿Pero cómo es que llegamos a esto? No no no no no, no se moleste por favor esto se puede solucionar, aquí no se duda de la palabra de un Grandchester, tome asiento por favor y resolvamos esto de una manera razonable ¿Le parece Duque?

Tanto en padre como en hijo apareció un brillo de triunfo en su mirada así que sin decir mucho el mayor de los Grandchester retorno su andar y tomo asiento y Terry con una mirada desafiante observo a ¡"La grey!" como solía nombrarla.

-me parece bien Hermana, Terrence siéntate junto de mi por favor.

Y así el rebelde se sentó junto a su padre, y aunque un poco extraño por el comportamiento de éste no estaba incomodo, al contrario estaba "contento" por que le estaba ayudando con lo de su pecosa lo quien nunca llegó a imaginar, por tanto el Duque observaba de reojo cuidadosamente a su hijo y como si estuvieran conectados por primera vez en su vida se sentía "Cómodo" por fin había algún pretexto para acercarse a su Terry sin perder su orgullo tan característico familiar.

-Terrence tu padre me ha informado de tu inconformidad y quiero que me la expliques por favor.

-Hermana se lo he explicado muchas veces y usted no entiende! Pero está bien se lo diré nuevamente, yo recibí un papel donde se me citaba en el establo con carácter de urgencia por parte de la Srita Candice, se me hizo totalmente extraño de aquel lugar y hora, pero realmente pensé que era urgente, y en cuanto llegué unos minutos más tarde, ella entró preguntándome que era eso tan urgente que tenía que decirle, así que hermana está más que claro que alguien nos cito ahí con el pretexto de algo "Urgente" para que nos encontraran en esas circunstancias por que le aseguro que la Srita Candy ¡"sería incapaz de cometer cualquier falta! Así que Hermana es una injusticia que la tengan en la Torre de castigo por algo que en realidad no debió de haber pasado si de nosotros se tratara, estoy casi seguro que el de la trampa fue quien le aviso que nosotros nos encontrábamos en el establo, y estoy Hablando de Elisa Legan!

-Terrence…..Es una acusación muy severa la que usted está haciendo! La Srita Legan es una alumna intachable.

-¡!Tan intachable que siendo de la misma familia, haya delatado a su prima!"!" supuestamente eso es lo que no encuentro razonable, el papel que recibió Candy ella lo destruyo porque decía que se destruyera en cuanto fuera leído, el mío también pero yo no cometí ese error aquí lo tiene, y si nos ponemos a buscar culpables seguro descubrirá que la letra de este papel y la de Elisa es la misma, y quisiera el castigo correspondiente al autor de esta infamia, pero en realidad eso tendría que decidirlo Candy puesto que ella es la afectada.

Y como lo había pensado el Duque, su hijo estaba realmente interesado en aquella jovencita, sonrió en sus adentros, pensando que su hijo ya estaba creciendo y que sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes así que su interés por conocer a Candy era cada vez mas pues era demasiado intrigante saber quién era esa chica capaz de sensibilizar el corazón del joven rebelde. Mientras tanto la hermana Grey se preguntaba por qué del interés sobre la chica, ya nunca le había conocido algún amigo dentro del colegio y mucho menos pensar en una señorita ya que no tenían contacto.

-Terrence ¿Por qué ese afán de proteger a la Srita Andrew? ¿Cuál es la relación que tiene con ella?

En realidad eso era algo que a ella no le importaba pensaba el Duque así que decidió intervenir.

-La Srita Andrew es una amiga muy especial de Terrence Hermana y siendo así ella es amiga de la Familia Grandchester.

Más claro que el agua no podía ser, la Hermana había notado que no se irían de ahí hasta que Candy saliera ilesa de todo aquel alboroto, así que sacando un enorme resoplido la Hermana, que hasta desconcertó al Duque, se atrevió a decir lo que tanto le costaba.

-Duque de Grandchester…., me apena entonces todo este mal entendido y el escándalo que se hizo en el colegio, la Señorita Candice se reinstalara de inmediato a sus habitaciones sin ningún castigo en cuanto a Srita Legan si su interés es en llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias se abrirán las averiguaciones inmediatamente.

-¿Tu qué opinas Terrence?

Terry se quedo pensando unos segundos, en realidad el tenía muchas ganas de que Elisa pagara por lo que le había hecho padecer a su pecosa pero entonces aquella sonrisa y hermosa mirada verde paso por su mente y como si supiera los deseos de Candy se animo a decir.

-Creo que a la Srita Candy no le gustaría el escándalo familiar, que yo opino lo contrario, pero lo que si quiero dejarle claro Hermana es que no hemos mentido, y si Candy quiere que sean castigados de la forma en que corresponden yo la apoyare, de mi parte solo quiero que ustedes mismos reconozcan esa letra y no errar en mi acusación.

La Hermana estaba vacilando en llamar a al Srita Legan pero tan alto noble ingles merecía la pena así que tomo la palabra.

-Usted dirá entonces Duque de Grandchester.

-Haga llamar a la Srita Legan por favor.

La Hermana hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y salió un momento para pedir la presencia de Elisa.

-Terrence de verdad que me has sorprendido, pensé que querías que se le tratara a esta jovencita de la misma manera que a la Srita Andrew….

-No veo el por qué la sorpresa, si por mi fuera haría que se le castigue a esa Víbora!, pero sé que Candy no la acusara y la perdonara, ella es así siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma.

-Vaya….parece que la conoces muy bien aunque realmente no entiendo bien eso que dices que prefiere el bienestar de otros antes que el suyo propio, es algo bastante extraño ¿no te parece? Creo que hasta ¡"Estúpido!"

¿Estúpido? A caso le decía estúpida a Candy, eso lo hizo rabiar así que se tuvo que tragar su coraje a parte esa mirada que le lanzo a su padre dijo más que mil palabras y el duque entendió el mensaje de que el comentario no era el adecuado.

-Lo siento Terrence si dije algo inadecuado.

-No lo sienta demasiado, usted es así padre, pero Candy no, ella es diferente en todo es la persona más humana que he conocido, pero dejemos de hablar de eso ¿Quiere?

Cuando Terry dijo aquellas palabras sus ojos tomaron un brillo indescriptible y el Duque se preguntaba si su hijo tendría conocimiento de que la forma de hablar de aquella chica, era por Amor, por que recordó que solo hablo así de una persona. Eleonor.

-Me supongo Terrence, ahora, en cuanto entre la Srita Legan déjalo todo de mi cuenta.

Terry, solo asintió, eso de estar "Unidos" lo desconcertaba a cada momento, pero sabía que si su padre había iniciado esto lo terminaría BIEN.

En eso entra la Hermana Grey con Elisa que por demás casi se le salen los ojos al ver a Terry y al Duque.

-Duque de Grandchester, ella es la Srita Legan.

A Elisa le brillaron los ojos descaradamente, por fin conocía a un noble, y es que a pesar de la edad del Duque que ya contaba con casi 40 años su porte Ingles y ese aire Aristocrático que le salía hasta por los poros, hacían de él un hombre bastante interesante.

Elisa de inmediato, saco sus mejores modales haciendo su reverencia se presento.

-Duque de Grandchester es un honor conocerlo.

-El placer es todo mío Srita Legan.

-Ho duque! Terrence se le parece bastante…

-Elisa!" cállate la boca, no le faltes al respeto al Duque!"

-Lo siento….

El duque solo sonrío pues su experiencia con las mujeres sabía distinguirlas y a pesar de que Elisa era muy joven tenía toda la cara de INTERESADA pensó el Duque.

-No se preocupe hermana, los chicos de hoy son un poco mas espontáneos, pero bueno dejemos eso, Srita Legan quería conocerla personalmente puesto que me he enterado que su familia se encuentra en Londres, bueno la Sra. Elroy Andrew, y quisiera visitarla y darle la bienvenida a nuestro País, ¿me haría el favor de escribirme el domicilio donde se está hospedando?

Elisa estaba más que encantada, tal vez y por medio de la Tía abuela podría acercarse más a la familia Grandchester y por supuesto a Terry, tomo asiento en el escritorio donde ya estaba la tinta y papel para escribirla, los demás estaban muy atentos al momento.

-Aquí esta Duque de Grandchester, será un honor tenerlo de invitado!"! se está hospedando en la residencia Andrew que es del Tío abuelo William como usted verá.

-Bien Srita, disculpe que la haya hecho venir hasta aquí pero quería tener el placer de conocer a una linda chica como usted, que es compañera de mi hijo Terrence e integrante de tan prestigiada familia, pero bueno mi tiempo está por acabarse y todavía tengo asuntos que tratar con la Hermana Grey y Terrence, un placer Srita Legan.

Elisa casi tenía estrellitas en los ojos, su admiración por aquel imponente hombre era mucha, que casi no tomaba en cuanta Terry que estaba con cara de pocos amigos de solo verla y observar como aquella enfadosa víbora hacía alarde de un apellido y trataba de comportarse tan rígidamente.

La hermana Grey entendió el mensaje que era hora de que Elisa tenía que irse y ellos corroborar si la letra era igual o similar.

-Bueno Elisa has escuchado al Duque retírate a tus clases por favor.

-Si hermana, con permiso- Se dirigió a todos.

Elisa al salir se percate de la insistente mirada de Terry y ella ilusamente pensó que era porque por fin se había fijado en ella y que su plan había salido a la perfección así que descaradamente le guiño el ojo, Terry al ver esta acción no pudo reprimir hacer cara de Asco!" y Elisa se desconcertó así que se puso rígida de repente pero eso no amargaría su día tal vez había exagerado con el guiño pero eso se solucionaría.

Después de que salió Elisa y Terry se sacudió porque sus pensamientos no olvidaran ese guiño se dirigió a su padre y la hermana, que era mucho decir que sus facciones estaban un poco desencajadas por la comparación de la letra, él no necesito mas pues su padre sonreía triunfantemente, sabía que por fin Candy sería liberada.

-No puedo creerlo!" la letra es idéntica!, pero que niña más tonta al no cambiar su letra

Pensó en voz alta la monja.

-¿Perdón hermana?

-He… nada….solo me sorprende que no hizo el intento de cambiar su letra es idéntica.

-Pues tenía que tener algún error, son su fechoría, no contaba con que Terrence no iba a romper esa nota.

-En eso tiene razón….

Y los adultos seguían en la plática y la comparación del papel pero Terry estaba más que fastidiado lo único que quería, era que Candy saliera de ese apestoso lugar.

-Ejem, ejem

Carraspeo Terry y los dos le prestaron atención.

-¿Si Terrence?

-¿Ya terminaron? Es más que obvio que la letra es la misma, pero se les olvida que una persona inocente está en una sucia y fría torre de castigo sin tener que estarlo…

Aquella furia que solía salirle al Heredero Grandchester se volvía a presentar, ¡"Pero que inconsciencia!" pensaba Terry, así que saco aire por la boca exageradamente, demostrando su impaciencia y el Duque decidió Terminar con esto de una buena vez, pues la paciencia no era el fuerte de su hijo.

-Tienes razón, ¿Hermana haría el favor de sacar inmediatamente a la Srita Andrew y se le revoquen todos los castigos?

-De inmediato Duque de Grandchester, esto ha sido muy penoso para mí, pero usted comprenderá que todo indicaba que Terrence y Candice se habían dado cita en el establo, yo… lo lamento tanto.

-Yo también lo lamento hermana y creo que los chicos mas por haber asistido a aquella trampa, lo bueno es que ya todo está solucionado espero que le den una disculpa a la Srita Candy, me encantaría quedarme y platicar con ella, pero el tiempo se ha terminado, por favor hermana espero que la Srita, descanse lo que resta de la semana para que se recupere de tan fatales condiciones en las que estuvo sometida, creo que es lo menos que se merece ¿no lo cree usted así?

La Hermana Grey, no podía negarse a tal petición en cierta parte se sentía culpable por todo el alboroto, ya que no había sido más inteligente ante la acusación de Elisa Legan y eso había terminado en quedar mal con Los Grandchester.

-Claro que sí Duque así se hará, ¿alguna otra cosa en la que podamos ayudarle?

Claro tenía que redimirse la vieja idiota, pensaba Terry.

-Ha si lo olvidaba, el próximo quinto domingo enviare por Terrence y la Srita Andrew, yo le comunicare a su familia hermana y le enviare una misiva con la autorización, ha otra cosa, ya que la Srita descanse un rato espero que por la tarde Terrence pueda visitarla y claro ellos en privado, entiende Hermana.

Terry casi nunca mostraba sus expresiones por muy dura o situación complicada estuviera, pero ahora sí que se había desconcertado, su padre pidiendo audiencia con Candy, sabrá Dios lo que pensaba el Duque, quiso protestar, pero no lo hizo demasiado pues quería verla por sobre todo. Mientras que la Grey ya tenía los ojos como platos al entender las intenciones del Duque para con la pareja, pero como estaba en "Complacencias con el Aristócrata" se callaba la boca.

-¡"Sin compañía!"?

-Padre, no es necesario yo….

-Si hermana sin compañía y Terrence aprovecha verla hoy, seguro necesita compañía después de su encierro y aislamiento, envíale saludos de mi parte, pero bueno yo me retiro, con permiso hermana espero que todo salga bien ha y si la Srita quiere que se le castigue a la Srita Legan tiene mi apoyo, Adiós Terrence.

-Así será Duque pierda cuidado, hasta luego.

Terrence por primera vez después de muchos años, hizo una leve reverencia para despedir a su padre, y este a su vez se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos pues eso demostraba respeto hacia su persona y como padre, se quedaron observando unos segundos, y eso fue muy significativo para los dos, El Duque asintió con la cabeza como respuesta y de inmediato volvió su mirada fría hacia la puerta así como Terrence regreso a su habitual comportamiento hacia la hermana.

-Terrence has escuchado a tu padre se te avisa cuando puedas ver a Candice.

-Muy bien, yo me largo.

….

-Candy, Candy!"

-He?

-¿Candy te encuentras bien?

-Hermana Margaret!"

La hermana Margaret había sido mandada para sacar a Candy de la torre, era la única que comprendía un poco a Candy y le agradaba el saber que El Duque Había ido a interceder por ella y a pesar de lo que se decía del hijo malcriado del Duque siempre supo que era de buen corazón, pero incomprendido, así que sin vacilar fue corriendo a sacar a Candy.

-Candy!"

-Hermana Margaret!" que ha pasado ¿han venido por mi?

-Candy, la Hermana Grey te espera en su oficina, ¿pero sabes? Estoy muy feliz que estés mejor de lo que pensaba, me tenías muy preocupada, pero recuerda comportarte con la Hermana ¿de acuerdo?.

-Si hermana, y sepa que nunca la olvidare.

-Ho vamos Candy no debemos hacer esperar a la superiora y nada de despedidas aun no.

Así caminaron ligeramente por el bosque del colegio, el aire se respiraba bien,, aunque de repente los nervios querían invadir a Candy, pero de una u otra manera se sentía bien, la compañía de Terry había fortalecido su corazón y le había dado aquella luz de esperanza que pensó haber perdido desde que la encerraron en ese sucio lugar.

Sus ropas parecían que tenía años sin lavarse y su cara esta sucia y llena d hollín, y la verdad que olor que desprendía de la suciedad no era nada agradable, pero aun así Candy estaba más tranquila, aunque las marcas de lágrimas en su rostro apretujaban el corazón de cualquiera.

Y en efecto fue como se sintió la Hermana Grey al momento de verla en tal deplorables condiciones, se sintió culpable por tener que castigarla tan severamente peor que un animal y pensar que el duque le daba su apoyo y si él decía que su familia era de alto prestigio y no nada más adinerada.

-Buenos Días hermana…..

-Buenos Días Candy, te he mandado traer por que afortunadamente se descubrió que Terrence y tu no planearon el citarse, si no que fue una trampa de Elisa, ahora bien se te ha retirado el castigo y en cuanto venga el Sr. George Johnson porque él es el encargado de ti por ordenes de tu padre el Sr. Andrew , le diremos que fue un error y espero que comprendan la situación, especialmente yo me siento muy apena el haberte inculpado de manera tan severa y no escuchar tus palabras, de antemano te pido disculpas Candy.

El digerir aquella información de repente era muy apresurado para Candy así que tardo unos segundos en poder entender todo lo dicho por la Hermana, los cuales se le hizo un siglo a la Grey por que en cierta parte ella tenía el apoyo del más Alto noble Ingles.

-No se preocupe Hermana todo se quedara en el pasado.

La Hermana no esperaba tal respuesta, tal vez algún reclamo o algo parecido pero no, la estaba disculpando sinceramente porque lo podía ver en sus ojos pues su mirada era tan transparente, pero no quiso enfrascarse en el asunto así que fue directo al grano.

-El Duque de Grandchester ha estado aquí para hacerme ver de la equivocación y corroborar que la Srita Legan fue la responsable de todo, merece ser castigada como tú lo ibas a ser Candy, pero Terry me dijo que te preguntara primero que tú tomarías tal decisión, ¿quieres que se le castigue de acuerdo a las normas del colegio?

-¿Yo tomar la decisión?

-Así es Candy, tú fuiste la afecta y El Duque y Terry están de acuerdo con la decisión que tomes.

Así que Terry era su salvación, no cabía la mayor duda que era ya su ángel de la guarda.

-Muy bien hermana, gracias por tomarme en cuanta, pero no quiero que se le castigue a Elisa de la misma forma, ella es más delicada que yo y seguro no lo soportaría, alguna reprimenda de su parte será más que suficiente Hermana, yo quiero olvidar todo esto y descansar.

Y como había escuchado decir a Terry que Candy era diferente, lo confirma, alguien de su posición hubiera hecho un escándalo y más teniendo tales "Ayudas" como las del Duque pero ella no, todo lo contrario, un castigo cualquiera era más que suficiente, y ahí fue donde la Hermana Grey descubrió el gran corazón de la rubia.

-Muy bien Candy, pero antes de que te retires a tu habitación, te informo que descansaras hasta la tarde ya que tienes permiso de ver a Terry en privado en una de las salas de visitas por un rato y también tu asistencia a clases será hasta la próxima semana, eso sí tendrás que asistir a misa el Domingo.

-¿Permiso de ver a Terry en privado?

-Si Candy hay algún inconveniente?

-Ninguno hermana, gracias.

Era el colmo que hasta de las gracias pero bueno, esa era la naturaleza de la pecosa, y sin más se despidió de la hermana se retiro de la oficina, llego a su habitación, tomo un largo baño son rosas y se metió a su cama par adormir todo el día y ver a aquel muchacho que le robaba el sueño.

Pasadas de las cinco de la tarde al chico rebelde del colegio se le había informado que en quince minutos podría dirigirse a la sala de visitas para ver a Candy, así que sus nervios estaban de punta, estas últimas horas después de haber hablado con la Grey y su padre, en lo único que pensaba era en que por fin vería a Candy fuera de esa horrible torre y el beso, si el beso que le había robado en Escocia, ese beso que todavía quemaba sus labios al recordarlo, ese sabor a fresas jamás lo olvidaría en su vida y sentir el cuerpo frágil y esbelto de la pecosa había sido todo un torrente de emociones desconocidas, pero que ahora necesitaba tener cada días más, sentirla se había convertido en una necesidad, pero no sabía todavía cuál sería el siguiente paso, temía su rechazo, confusión o MIEDO…..

Y ahora los agradecimientos que son muy importantessssss…..

**Cancandy forever**

Aquí está la segunda parte creo que no me tarde mucho jeje en subir, te agradezco enormemente que estés aquí conmigo bienvenida!

**4 ever Sailor Moon**

Amiga no te quiero matar de un infarto como crees!"!" jajaja ya se ya se que cuando uno se pica quisiera matar a la escritora y saber qué es lo que ronda por su cabecita, pero bueno aquí estamos de nuevo amiga y espero que sea de tu agrado y no te hayas acabado las unas jejeje ya sabes se te quiere…. y mil gracias por seguirme siempre saluditosss haaa y antes de que se me olvide esta tarde actualizo "Amor Verdadero" k también esta larguísimo jejejee xoxoxoxox byee

**Marinlucero**

Pues aquí estamos Reyna y eso si la vieja Elroy se alegrara de emparentar con la nobleza y de quien menos se lo esperaba, eso será fantástico y espero no te lo pierdas...mil gracias por tu review y claro que habrá continuación muy seguido espero k semanal o quincenal bueno te dejo y nos estamos leyendo saludos!"!"

**Darkprincessakane**

Ya se amiga me apurare con los fic te lo prometo y espero sea de tu agrado este capitulin que ya sabes lo hago siempre pensando en dos cosas, en mi Terry y en ustedes saludos hermosa.

**Litac**

Gracias por dedicarme un tiempo espero que continúes conmigo todo el tiempo, y si estos rebeldes nos darán batalla saludos.

**Cami love **

Gracias, por estar conmigo, créeme que es un placer contar con gente nueva todo el tiempo, y si hubieran sido lindas muchas cosas pero ya sabes como que misuki era o es masoquista Jajajaja pero yo no y tratare de que salgan bien las cosas saludosss

**Jari de Grandchester**

**A**miga aquí estamos de nuez jejeje si ya se que pinta muy bien la historia de mi parte el comienzo me encanto jejeje así que tratare de seguir así, amiga no me abandones que daré lo mejorrr gracias!"!"

**Klaudya**

Eso si, casi nunca se muestra mucho interés en Terry con su familia y eso no me agrada por eso aquí se conocerán estos dos hombres de carácter fuerte y por k no tal vez y puedan ser grandes amigos a parte de Padre e hijo jeje gracias or estar aquí, saluditos y cuidate milll….

**Goshi**

Hola querida, y gracias de antemano por el tiempo dedicado a mi fic y pues no te los imagines mejor sigue aquí para que los vayas descubriendo jejejejeje va a estar muy "Lemon" el estilo así que no te lo pierdas, dan rienda suelta alos sentimiento que se van dando y mas porque a su corta edad todo mundo los apoyara inicialmente! Jaja estamos leyéndonos saludos

**Galaxy 84**

Ya seee eso es lo que espero dar, bastante emoción y pasión desenfrenada jajaja claro a su época y edad, bueno eso si quien sabe como se vaya a dar, pero mil gracias por tu comentario linda estamos aquí ya sabes saluditosssss….

**Anilina**

Gracias mil por pasar aquí, que eres totalmente bienvenida, y espero que lo que siga te guste mas jaja saluditos lindaaaaa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicas!"!"!", pues aquí de nuevo!"!" y sus queridos reviews me han iluminado estas semanas, GRACIAS! GRACIAS! Las adoro! Y bueno, no se las dejo más larga aquí tienen lo que tanto me piden, espero de todo corazón que les guste este capítulo, está hecho con mucho Amor!**

_**La Nueva Familia Grandchester**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

-¡"Candy!" en diez minutos vengo por ti para llevarte a la sala de visitas, por favor no demores y espero estés lista.

En realidad no sabía el motivo de sus nervios, si solo era ¡Terry!, bueno últimamente habían sucedido cosas y todo era alrededor de él, su último encuentro en la segunda colina de Pony con él fue tan agradable, y pensar que todavía estaba molesta por aquel beso ¡"Ho Dios aquel beso!", se puso colorado tan solo de recordarlo, aun podía oler su aroma a lavanda y maderas, tan varonil!, seguía confundida por el beso, no hablaron de eso, solo de la carta de Alberth que recién se iba a áfrica y de la visita de su padre, claro, también de su madre, rieron un rato y vieron en silencio el atardecer como siempre.

-Haaaaa Terry…

Menciono su nombre suspirando, pero de inmediato salió de aquel mundo…

-Por Dios Candy!" ¡Qué te pasa! es Terry! Candy cabeza hueca! mira que ponerte nerviosa por verlo, además lo de Escocia ya paso, pero… ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

En eso tocan a la puerta

Toc-toc

-Candy ya estas lista?

-Dios!"" es la hermana Margaret y yo aquí bobeando!

Se apresuro a ver su reflejo en el espejo, y su apariencia no le gusto, estaba todavía demacrada por el desvelo y la angustia que había que padecido en aquel lugar de espesas y frías paredes, las ojeras aun eran notables, así que sin pensarlo se pellizco las mejillas para que tomaran aunque fuera, un poco de color, en realidad no sabía por qué le importaba su apariencia si no era vanidosa, pero se aliso el vestido y se acomodo los moños de su coletas…

-Candy! Es hora de irnos que estás haciendo?

Candy abre la puerta de inmediato y la hermana solo le sonrío.

Terry tenía ya cinco minutos esperando en la sala, y por alguna razón estaba ligeramente agitado, su pulso se estaba acelerando a cada segundo que pasaba. Para tranquilizarse, en lo que llegaba la pecosa se asomo por la ventana, la puesta del sol estaba por llegar y deseaba verla como siempre en compañía de Candy en la segunda colina de Pony, pero en eso sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Se asombró, sabía que era el momento, y todo fue como en cámara lenta, sus pies se giraron sobre sí mismo para poder ver aquella rubia pecosa por la cual se había preocupado las últimas 48 horas, y ahí estaba ella, con una ligera sonrisa como siempre, pero aun así se dio cuentas de las ojeras que enmarcaban sus hermosas esmeraldas y la palidez en su rostro era notoria, su corazón se oprimió al pensar lo que pasó Candy en aquel lugar y acusada de "CUALQUIERA", ¡"maldecía mil veces a Elisa Legan!",pero eso pasó a segundo término cuando escucho con la voz más linda del mundo para él un **Terry…** lo dijo tan tiernamente que sus deseos se desataron, y en cuanto la hermana Margaret cerro aquella puerta para dejarlos solos, acorto la distancia que lo separaba de Candy, por inercia extendió sus brazos y aquella no vaciló en refugiarse en aquel mágico lugar, en Terry.

-¡"Ho Terry!" ¡Gracias!

Candy empezó a llorar como nunca en la vida en brazos de Terry, y aquel sintió toda aquella amargura.

-No Candy ¿Gracias de qué? Vamos, desahógate pecosa, que estoy aquí contigo y nunca te dejare…

NUNCA TE DEJARÉ Aquellas palabras fueron como el tranquilizante más efectivo en la vida, Candy las proceso, y proceso y volvió a procesar en su mente ¿de verdad que nunca la dejaría? Y hablando en voz alta…

-¿De verdad nunca me dejaras?

Ho, ho! pensó Candy, había hablado en voz alta e inconscientemente se puso roja, así que se escondió mas en aquel pecho masculino para qué no la descubriera y le rogaba a Dios porque no la hubiera escuchado pero eso fue imposible.

-De verdad Candy!" nunca te dejare…Te lo prometo pecosa!

Y aquella vergüenza se esfumo en un segundo, pues pensó que tal vez se burlaría por el comentario pero al contrario lo reafirmo, sintió mil mariposas en su estomago, aquel aroma a lavanda con maderas por demás embriagante estaba haciendo efecto en ella y ni que decir de Terry, que aquella combinación de fresas y rosas que desprendía Candy era tan deliciosamente tentador, y sin poder resistirlo más, levanto su rostro lloroso, acaricio sus mejillas ligeramente y le sonrío tan tierno, y con esa simple caricia Candy sintió mil choques eléctricos en todo su cuerpo, y como un calorcito desconocido recorrió todo su ser, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y la ansiedad de tocarlo era ¡!ENDEMONIADA!, Terry se acerco y beso la comisura de sus labios con fervor, Candy que ya era chocolate derretido se dejo llevar y cuando se separo la volvió a abrazar y así se estuvieron.

-Terry….

-Mmmm

-¿Como conseguiste que me ayudara tu padre?

-La verdad ni yo mismo sé cómo es que me ayudo, pero quiere conocerte, tal vez tú no quieras Candy y lo entenderé yo solo…

-Tú solo nada y claro que lo conoceré, le daré las gracias por haber hecho que la hermana Grey investigara sobre la trampa.

-Está bien Candy será como tú quieras y de una vez te aviso que el próximo domingo pasaremos el día con él.

-¿Con él?

-Si.

-Dios….eso es muy pronto

-¿Pasa algo? Si no quieres podría decirle que…

-Está bien Terry es solo que tu padre es muy recto, seguro no le gusto.

-Jajajajaja, no te preocupes por eso, solo sé tú misma, y si no le gustas será su problema, a mi me gusta que seas así.

Terry se sonrojo por el comentario pero lo había dicho, Candy solo sonrió y fue a sentarse….

-A mí también me gusta cómo eres Terry.

Y aquellas palabras llenaron el corazón solitario de aquel joven rebelde, por fin alguien lo quería como era, y fue entonces que decidió nunca dejarla ir y quedarse con ella para siempre.

-Candy…

-Pero ven siéntate!

-¿Candy pero que es esto?

-¿Qué cosa?

Terry observo las muñecas de Candy que estaban MORADAS, cuando las Hermanas los descubrieron al momento de llevarla a la fuerza el maltrato físico tuvo su efecto y grandes moretones cubrían sus muñecas, Candy las observo detenidamente y aun seguían doliéndole pero no lo demostró. Terry tomo delicadamente sus manos y las beso, después le pregunto.

-¿Te duelen?

-Ya casi no, creo que paso cuando me llevaban al cuarto de castigo.

-Lo siento Candy, siento que te hayan castigado tan duramente y a mí solo me hayan confinado en mi habitación.

Terry agacho la cabeza.

-Terry, por favor ya no te castigues a ti mismo, que gracias a que tú tenías más libertad pudiste interceder por mí, si los dos hubiéramos estado en las mismas condiciones, ¿Quién me hubiera ayudado? Todo tiene un porqué Terry, yo estoy contenta que tú hayas sido el que me ayudo.

Era difícil contradecir a Candy y más si le encontraba el lado bueno a todo lo que le pasaba, por eso la quería…

-Tienes razón Candy…

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación, Terry estaba pensativo con el seño ligeramente fruncido, Candy noto su seriedad y le pareció extraño.

-¿Terry pasa algo?

-Candy yo….quisiera hablar de lo que hice en Escocia.

Candy se enrojeció furiosamente, a su mente vino aquella escena del beso junto al lago, no esperaba que Terry sacara el tema así que se quedo callada recordándolo todo y observando a un Terry muy avergonzado.

-Candy?

-Ha si… pues ¿de que quieres hablar? Yo no sé, todo fue muy lindo pero…..respecto a que en especial?

-¡Vamos Candy!, quiero hablar del último día que nos vimos y yo…..y yo…..yo te robe aquel beso

Lo había dicho! Diablos!" se le estaba pegando lo de la pecosa de ser parlanchina y decir lo que se piensa, pero es que con ella quería saberlo todo, con ella era todo más fácil, a parte la incertidumbre lo estaba matando, quería saber si lo despreciaba por aquel robo de sus labios, o si había sentido lo mismo que el, además el motivo de su bofetada.

-Ha eso….

-Candy, por favor perdóname por robarte ese beso! ¡"y por ser tan idiota!" de haberte regresado la bofetada que me diste, ¡"soy un completo imbécil, pero es que…haaaa, no pude controlar mis emociones.

Se levanto del sofá con la cara llena de frustración, quería darle a entender que no fue por malcriado si no por sus sentimientos.

-Tenía que hacerlo Candy!", el tenerte tan cerca fue algo muy…muy no se qué…..quería cerrar esas lindas vacaciones tratando de ser yo mismo, ¡"de expresar lo que sentía!".

Los ojos de Candy estaba expectantes, veía tan vulnerable a aquel chico tan rebelde y lleno de sarcasmo en un pobre corderito….esa carita le estremecía el Alma, y cuando supo que el tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, supo que era cierto, ella quería hacerlo también, pero su cordura fue más fuerte que el deseo de estar más cerca de aquel joven, no, Terry no era tan culpable de ser el mismo.

-Terry yo…

-No digas nada Candy, si te ofendí dime cómo hacer para que me perdones y me tengas confianza de nuevo.

-Terry…

-¿Si?

El corazón del rebelde se fue acelerando, temía por la respuesta, que fuera negativa…

-Aun tienes mi confianza y…..yo…yo no debí agredirte de esa manera porque…..

Candy agacho el rostro y sus manos estaban frías, ¿Cómo decir que a ella le había gustado ese beso? ¿Cómo decirle que si lo golpeo fue porque el torrente de emociones sentidas en cuestión de segundos le asustó?

-¿Por qué Candy? Dime! Por favor ..

-Pues porque no me disgusto del todo.

¡DIOS si que era generoso! ¿O acaso escucho mal?

-¿Cómo dices Candy?

-Terry ya lo dije no lo voy a volver a repetir…..

Y aquella rubia se paro y le dio la espalda a Terry mientas ponía sus manitas en la cintura, la estaba avergonzando!

-Jajajajajaja CANDY!""!" Jajajaja

Aquella se desconcertó por la risa, y ya enojándose con el rebelde malcriado esta, se volteo para encararlo, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo ya a escasos centímetros de ella que aquella furia que se estaba presentando en ella paso a segundo término y solo se quedo parada con los ojos como platos, mientras Terry con aquella sonrisa en el rostro que sobra decir ARREVATADORA seguía acortando la distancia y tomo aquellas manos tan frágiles para él.

-Jajajaja no te enojes Candy, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme esto, pensé que yo era un loco por que tus besos sabían a gloria…..

-Terry…..

Terry beso sus manos y ¡Dios sabía! que le hubiera encantado volver a besar aquellos labios llenos de perdición según él.

Candy se sonrojo de inmediato, pero no se soltó el agarre del Aristócrata, sonrío tímidamente, y sin más decir se abalanzó a sus brazos y volver a llorar, sin saber el motivo, lo único que sabía era que una inmensa alegría estaba en su corazón.

-Candy….pe, pero ¿por qué lloras? Yo no quise…

-No ¡Tonto! No eres tú, es que soy tan feliz de estar aquí contigo, de haberte conocido, que no sé lloro…..creo de alegría.

-¿De verdad estas contenta como yo?

Candy asintió con la cabeza…

-Gracias Candy yo soy muy feliz, antes de ti solo había oscuridad y frialdad!

Aquel contacto era tan agradable, que ninguno de los dos se querían separar era algo totalmente nuevo para ambos, Candy por que su inocencia era tanta, su primera amor fue Anthony, pero eran aun mas jóvenes que nunca llegaron a experimentar aquello que sentía en estos momentos, y Terry que se la pasaba en tabernas y lugares de perdición, solo buscaba placer físico con alguna que otra mujerzuela, jamás sintió algo parecido.

-Terry.…¿esto no es malo?

-Pues creo que no…

- mejor nos sentamos ¿te imaginas si llega la hermana Grey? O la hermana Margaret?

-Jajajaja ya imagino la cara de esa vieja idiota!

-¡"Terry!" no hables así!

-Jajajaja está bien Señorita Pecas!

Terry la condujo al sillón pero sin soltar su mano ni un segundo.

-Candy quiero hacerte una pregunta….

-Que cosa Terry?

-Tú quieres que estemos juntos siempre?

-he Si…..si me gustaría ¿Por qué?

-Hay Candy tu ingenuidad me encanta...

-Yo ingenua?

-Jajajajajaja Sí jajaja

-Terry!"!" ya no te burles de mi

-No me burlo Candy, es que tus caras me alegran Jajajaja

-Argggg ¡!Terry a veces eres tan insoportable!"!

-jajajajajaja

Esa risa tan franca y sincera retumbaba por la habitación tan pulcra, Candy lo veía asombrada, le encantaba esa faceta de Terry, pero de un segundo a otro se puso serio hablo, carraspeo un poco y….

-¿Candy? Ejem ejem…..Candice White Andrew….. ¿Quieres ser MI NOVIA?

Su seriedad en la pregunta hizo que Candy supiera que hablaba en serio.

-¿YO TU NOVIA?

-SI… ¿o crees que qué soy demasiado rebelde y malcriado para que tu y yo estemos juntos?

El rostro de Terry se endureció, pero es que Candy se había desconcertado totalmente, que no salían más palabras.

-Creo que no debí…

Candy lo interrumpe de inmediato.

-¡"SI!" ¡"Acepto, acepto ser tu novia, Terrence Grandchester!"

No lo podía creer!" no lo podía creer!"!, Candy aceptaba ser su ¡NOVIA!, sabía que había sido un ATREVIDO!" pero valió la pena tal, ella era ya su novia, si por él fuera estaría brincando de felicidad, pero el decoro ante todo, que se podía hacer era un Aristócrata y su educación estaba arraigada, pero eso no impidió que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡"De …de verdad Candy?"!

-¡"Si!"

Y sin más la tomo de la cintura y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire, y aquella rubia riendo un poco, se puso la mano sobre la boca, tanta emoción y alegría y esas vueltas la había mareado al grado que le dio Asco!, Terry la vio un poco pálida y la bajo de inmediato, abrazándola tiernamente.

-Candy estas bien?, perdóname soy un idiota, pero me haces tan feliz..

Candy un poco mas repuesta sonrió y acaricio la mejilla del rebelde, causándole choques eléctricos en su cuerpo, Terry cerró los ojos por unos segundos, era una gloria sentir aquellas manos llenas de Amor, ahora lo sabía, ella lo quería a él, así que tomo aquella mano con devoción y la beso con fervor.

-Terry ya pasó, seguro me maree, porque duro mucho tiempo sin alimento y de repente comi mucho eta mañana que regrese a mi alcoba.

-Sí, lo olvidaba, eres una glotona!" jajajajaja

-¡"Terry!#"! Argggg! Te voy apegar!

-Jajajaja huy que miedo, una mona pecosa quiere pegarme!"!"

Terry no vio vacilar a Candy y cuando se le iba alcanzar el fue más hábil y corrió detrás del sillón, con una carcajada, Candy lo seguía hasta que paso por la puerta y se abrió tempestivamente y choco contra ella.

-¡!"Candy!", ¿pero qué estás haciendo?

Era la Hermana Grey que iba a checar que todo estuviera bien con los chicos, pero nunca imagino que al entrar golpearía a Candy con la puerta, solo vio al próximo Duque, como se carcajeaba por ese gran choque.

-Jajajajajajajaj

-Lo….siento hermana….pero…

Candy estaba muy apenada, pero el gran golpe en la cabeza volvió a marearla de repente que se desvaneció provocando que Terry corriera a auxiliarla de inmediato, mientras que la Hermana se persignaba, y rogaba a Dios que el golpazo que ella dio no tuviera consecuencias.

-Candy!", pecosa, ¿qué tienes?, Candy, Candy, respóndeme por favor, no te hagas la graciosa, por favor pecosa…

Lo decía tan tiernamente que la Hermana lo observaba como si tuviera monos en la cara, y aquel al sentir el escrutinio hablo agriamente.

-¿Y usted que ve Hermana?, ¿no ve que Candy se desmayo por el golpe que le dio?, mejor haga espacio para llevarla a la enfermería y la revise de inmediato.

-Terrence!"!" no seas GROSERO!

-Pues si nada más se quedó ahí parada viéndome, si aquí la enferma es Candy y seguro su debilidad es porque duro más de 48 horas sin alimento en aquella apestosa torre.

Y la monja medito las palabras, Candy era protegida del Duque y su familia era de alto rango, mejor dejo sus pensamientos pecaminosos, y ayudo al rebelde haciéndole espacio para llevarla a la enfermería.

-Recuéstala en la camilla y Retírate, de esto me encargo yo.

-Haaa no! Yo me quedo, quiero ver que está bien…

-Terrence por favor! no hagas las cosas más difíciles, la tengo que revisar Y TU NO PUEDES ESTAR PRESENTE.

-Pues ya le dije que yo de aquí no me muevo, así que esperare afuera mientras la revisa.

Y Aquella mujer solo frunció el ceño lo más que podía y resoplo con disgusto, de hecho parecía más un bufido.

-Eres insufrible Terrence! Muy bien si es tu deseo espera afuera y no entres hasta que te diga….

-Como usted quiera, pero avíseme cualquier cosa.

La mirada Fría de Terry penetro a la Hermana, el no podía evitar estar molesto con esa vieja por haber castigado a Candy, y su odio creció cuando le vio las manos llenas de moretones y su rostro pálido, seguía siendo hermosa, pero lo demacrado era que había pasado horas de angustia sin motivo, pensando quien sabe que cosas, se sentó en la banca de espera sin moverse si quiera.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado se encontraba Candy todavía inconsciente y la hermana checaba la ligera cortada en la frente y un pequeño chichón se presentaba, tomo el remedio del botiquín y se lo empezó a aplicar cuidadosamente, mientras la observaba y en efecto su rostro estaba pálido, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al ver aquellas muñecas amoratadas, se sintió culpable, y agachando la mirada apretando los labios, pero a su mente vino aquella imagen de Terry tomando a Candy delicadamente y llamándola y si mal no recordaba le decía "pecosa" cariñosamente, en todo los años que Terry tenía en el colegio, nunca se había involucrado de tal manera con alguien y menos con una chica, ese afecto iba más allá de la amistad, por la preocupación de futuro Duque, y empezó a atar cabos, el Duque fue claro al pedir audiencia con Candy en privado para que Terry hablara con ella. Esto casi es formal, pensó ella, le dio escalofríos el pensar qué pensarían los alumnos al saber que Candy y Terry probablemente puedan comprometerse en un futuro, que no veía muy lejano, le pedía al Dios que los chismes no fueran a oídos de los padres, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que Candy empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

-¿Candy?

-¿Que me paso Hermana? ¿Y Terry?

-Sufriste un desmayo…

-Ha si el golpe en la puerta, ¿cómo fue eso?

-Eso mismo quisiera yo saber Candy, que estabas haciendo!

Y claro que la pecosa recordaba, pero no le iba a decir que estaba siguiendo a su novio….. así que cruzo los dedos por detrás y se puso de nuevo la mano en la cabeza fingiendo dolor.

-Ha, no recuerdo Hermana solo recuerdo que me golpee con la puerta.

-MMM, muy bien tendrás que guardar reposo Candy y alimentarte bien para que regreses a tu color, afuera esta Terrence, podrás hablar con el ya que no quiso retirarse a su habitación hasta ver que estas bien, mientras voy con la hermana Margaret para informarle que te traigan aquí la cena y cuando termines te llevaremos a tu habitación.

-Si hermana…..gracias.

Afuera de la Habitación Terry ya estaba algo desesperado, mira que llegar la Herman Grey cuando estaba todo bien con su Candy, pero escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-Terrence puedes entrar con Candy y por favor compórtate.

Terry no contesto nada pues antes de que terminara la hermana Terry ay estaba abriendo aquella puerta.

-Candy!"

-Terry…..

-Mira nada más Candy, otro golpe más…

-Jajajajaja.

La cantarina risa de Candy inundo aquella habitación.

-Por que la risa Pecosa?

-Pues por el portazo, mira que en mi persecución entrar la Hermana y estrellarme la puerta en las narices, Jajajaja

Terry estaba aliviado de ver como si nada a Candy, sus ojos brillaban de especial manera, ahora la veía más linda todavía, se acerco y se sentó junto de ella en la cama, tomo su mano y se le quedo viendo lleno de amor y pasión, no podía evitarlo, el acercamiento era necesario, así que se fue acercando para sorpresa de Candy, de repente quiso apartarse, pero aquella mirada ya la había envuelto se quedo petrificada, gozando ese placer, no se cansaba de verlo, pero el acercamiento era tal que se quedo sin respirar un segundo **¡"Dios la iba a besar de nuevo!"** Terry ya no soportaba mas la distancia, así que por fin tuvo en su poder los labios más suaves , tiernos y carnosos, que jamás había probado, el corazón de ambos dejo de latir un momento cuando sintieron el rose de cada uno, pero Terry regresando al país de las maravillas, se animo a mover sus labios, quería probar de una vez su néctar, quería saborear , morder, acariciar aquel lugar sagrado, que de ahora en adelante se encargaría que solo él fuera el único afortunado de tenerlos. Las sensaciones eran muy intensas, el calor se apodero de ellos, ya no eran conscientes del lugar donde estaban, Terry la tomo de la cintura y Candy por inercia subió sus manos temblorosas al cuello del rebelde envolviéndolo, y así tomar aquella cabellera tan deseable, Terry se acercaba cada vez mas y mas , esto si era la gloria, el movimiento de sus labios , era tan sincronizado, como si hubieran sido creados el uno para el otro, Terry empezó a invadir aquella boca con su lengua, quería de una vez sentir su humedad, Candy respingo un momento pero no pudo controlarse y abrió la boca, el rebelde empezó a explorar el lugar, a reconocerlo, y Candy ya no era dueña de su cordura, quería algo mas, y nunca separarse, pero por desgracia el aire empezó a faltarles y Terry empezó bajar la intensidad, a parte corría el riesgo de de que la Grey los encontrara en tan penosa situación, sus besos empezaron a ser más cortos y Candy imitaba con destreza los mismos movimientos de su rebelde, el beso finalizó por desgracia para ambos, pero simplemente fue una experiencia soberbia, Candy poco a poco regreso de su mundo color de rosa, pero aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, lo curioso que Terry estaba de igual manera…..al mismo tiempo abrieron los ojos ensoñadoramente se miraron extasiados por el momento y Sonrieron para sorpresa de Terry, jamás imagino sentir todo aquello, recargo su frente con la de ella y suspiraron.

-Gracias Candy, es lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida.

-Lo sé tú también eres lo mejor para mi, pero…..

-Pero que pecosa?

-No somos muy jóvenes?

-Tal vez, tal vez no, yo solo sé que esto que siento es como describen lo que es el Amor, en todos aquellos libros que he leído, y te juro que hasta el día de hoy pensé que solo era fantasía, pero no es así, es eso y más, y luchare con todas mi fuerzas para que siempre estemos juntos.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo Candy, ¿sabes que te ves más linda así sonrojada y tu labios rojos?

-He?

Candy de inmediato se pone las manos en los labios, sabía que el enrojecimiento de sus labios se debía a la fricción que hubo en el beso y el sonrojo por el calor que invadió su cuerpo, esa adrenalina desconocida, así que se avergonzó de nuevo y cubrió su rostro provocando tremenda carcajada en Terry.

-Jajajajajajaja

-Terry!"!" Arg!"!

-Jajajajaja

En eso se abre la puerta, dejando entrar a la Hermana Grey y la Hermana Margaret con una charola y la cena.

-Veo que ya estas mejor Candy, puesto que ya haces reír de esa manera tan, no sé cómo decirlo, aquí a Terrence…..

Terry se puso en guardia de inmediato, esa Vieja lo ponía de malas y había llegado en el peor momento, aun tenía muchas cosas que platicar con ella.

-Si hermana, me siento mejor.

-Bien si es así, cena rápido para que podamos acompañarte a tu habitación, mientras tanto Terrence haz el favor de retirarte al comedor, que ya se ha servido la cena.

El castaño con su rebeldía quería protestar, pero supo que ya era demasiado exponiéndose, así que, volteo a ver a Candy, le sonrió, tomo su mano delicadamente y beso el dorso.

-Es bueno que ya estás bien Candy, nos vemos el próximo domingo con mi padre, con tu permiso.

Candy le regreso el gesto, y asintió con la cabeza, pero como siempre tanto la Hermana Grey como la Hermana Margaret tenían los ojos como platos al ver la caballerosidad de Terry, jamás en su vida lo hubieran creído, era inevitable ver tal química con aquellos jóvenes.

Candy no dijo nada, y las hermanas tampoco, la seriedad de la hermana Grey no daba para más y la Hermana Margaret solo le dedico una sonrisa como de complicidad, Candy ceno tranquilamente acabándose todo lo de su plato, esta por demás decir que la rubia estaba demasiado contenta, termino rápido y la acompañaron a su habitación.

**Aquí concluye por ahora este capítulo que espero como les dije anteriormente les haya gustado, sigueee lo bueno Jajajaja no se pierdan los que siguen! **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS!**

**Luz k**

Gracias por tus palabras, y si checare mas minuciosamente mi ortografía, eso si todo lo que escribo, es absoluto de mi cabecita y jamás nadie me ha ayudado, ya se carezco de mucho conocimiento, pero espero obtenerlo con el paso del tiempo, espero y este capítulo te agrade…..

**Lizethr**

Amiga! Qué bueno tenerte también por estos rumbos! Me haces feliz, qué más puedo decir jajaja esta historia está por demás diferente, espero jajaja por que se combinara toda la pasión de Terry por su rubia pecosa y la ingenuidad e inocencia de Candy, así que agarrate jajaja besitos haa eso si Elisa atendrá su merecido jeje

**Candycandy forever**

Amiga!"! no sueñes mas con la historia! Pues aquí ya hay mas jajaja espero te guste y ya sabes cualquier sugerencia, comentario, ya sabes no dudes en decirme jajaja, goza la historia y mil gracias por estar aquí conmigo!

**Mimmie Grandchester**

Hola querida, me da mucho gusto que estés conmigo en esta nueva historia me da gusto que te guste y sigas conmigo hasta el final, que esto estará candente e inocente al mismo tiempo, nos estamos leyendo linda.

**Aniyasha**

Hermosa gracias por tus palabras, no sabes que bien me hacen y seguimos, seguimos con la pasión de los rebelde GRACIAS, no me dejes heee? Jaja

**Galaxylam84**

Querida en eso tienes toooda la razón , el duque es un personaje importantísimo en mi historia porque simplemente no puedo mandar al diablo aquel maravilloso hombre que creo a semejante hijo Jajajaja, así que espero sigas conmigo…saludosss

**Klaudya**

Gracias por tu comentario, y si la complicidad de padre e hijo me emociona habrá mucho mas de esoooo jeje, sorry todavía no llego al quinto domingo, eso es en el próximo, no desesperes…. Saluditos

**Marinlucero**

Eso que ni que no creas que se quedara así esta onda, jajaja Elisa no sabe la que le espera al enterarse de la unión de estos rebeldes, pero recuerda es un personaje que pelea con uñas y dientes, así que esperemos que hace la Elisa jeje besos…

**4 ever Sailor Moon**

Queridísima amiga, casi casi me apuro en el capitulo por ti jejeje no quiero impacientar tanto, so si no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo solo a una historia y el sig, capitulo espero sea de Amor Verdadero haaaa espero te guste este capi, ya quiero ver tu punto de vista jeje amix sigue conmigo y espero no decepcionarte.

Besitos linda hermosaaaaa.

**Litac**

Estimada, aquí esta lo que has pedido, ese Terry no se iba a aguantar más sin Candy y se le declaro, aquella por supuesto no iba a despreciar tan tremenda propuesta jaajaja!"!" verdad? Así que hasta la próxima!

**Raqhu**

Pues bueno aquí estamos de nuevo, casi no salió el duque pero no era su turno, si no el de los enamorados jajaja, saludos, no te me despegues de la historia…..

**Grecialica**

Gracias por tu comentario, me da mucho gusto que te guste este fic que está lleno de sorpresa, saluditosss


	4. Acto de Amor

**ADVERTENCIA!**** ADVERTENCIA!"!"Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito, y se requiero de criterio amplio a la hora de leer, y claro sin ofender a nadie con mi trabajo.**

**Les recuerdo que los personajes de Candy Candy Son propiedad de ****Misuki e igarashi, esta historia es de mi total autoría, sin ningún propósito con fines de lucro, simplemente el de entretener.**

**Amigas!"!"!"!" Aquí estamos de nuevo, SORPRESA en el capitulo, de antemano, y no puedo dejar atrás los agradecimientos, por sus preciosos reviews que he recibido, son energía pura para mi, pues no soy dueña de mi tiempo todo el día, pero cualquier ratito es bueno para seguir escribiendo para ustedes….LAS QUIERO y espero que les guste esto. ESTA QUE ARDE jajaja**

_**La Nueva Familia Grandchester**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Acto de Amor…**_

Al siguiente día Candy estuvo en compañía de la Hermana Margaret para ver si todo estaba bien y no pudo asistir a la segunda colina de Pony donde Terry la esperaba como siempre, a parte le informaron que el Sr. Johnson había llegado al colegio para ver lo de su castigo, puesto que cuando Candy fue sorprendida con Terry de inmediato se le aviso y no se dio tiempo de enviar por correspondencia el error cometido y reincorporación de Candy al colegio.

Candy esperaba en la sala de visita a George mientras él y la Hermana Grey platicaban.

-Sr Johnson esto ha sido muy penoso para mí, pero entienda que todo indicaba lo contrario.

-Lo entiendo Hermana Grey, ¡"pero lo que no entiendo es cómo juzgar de esa manera y no darle la oportunidad de defenderse a la Srita Candy!"!, Mi Lord Andrew, no estará muy contento con el trato para su hija, él ahora se encuentra fuera del continente, pero con esta noticia querrá venir a verla, no sabe la magnitud que tiene esto, ahora, si no hubiera sido por la intervención del Duque de Grandchester seguro ahora sería expulsada del colegio y con su reputación dañada!...

-Comprendo, le reitero mis disculpas, no sé que mas decir esto es muy vergonzoso, solo que se le dará el trato adecuado a la Srita Candy y tomaremos en cuenta cualquier cosa respecto a ella, espero que no dude en tenerla en este colegio.

-Eso esperemos Hermana Grey, la Señorita Candy es muy importante para el Señor Williams, me da gusto que todo se haya aclarado y el Duque y su hijo le hayan dado la importancia debida, ahora lo que quiero es ver a la Srita. , el patriarca de la familia se encargara de la Srita Legan, con su permiso.

La Hermana Grey no tenía cara de vergüenza y permaneció callada mientras George expresaba su inconformidad del trato hacia Candy, no podía darse el lujo de perder a una Alumna de tan buena familia.

-Hay pecosa como deseo verte….., no pude dormir tan solo de pensar en ti, jamás pensé llegar a sentir todo esto, seguro no pudiste salir de tu habitación, pero de esta noche no pasa, te lo aseguro Candy.

Terry se encontraba debajo del árbol de la segunda colina de Pony, contemplaba el atardecer extrañando a su Tarzan pecosa.

Mientras que en otra parte del colegio la rubia esperaba a George.

Toc-toc

-Adelante.

-Srita Candy!"! ¡Qué Alegría Verla!

-George!"

Candy se balanza sobre él, ella le tenía cariño y respeto, puesto que siempre la ha tratado lo mas cordialmente que nadie lo ha hecho y todo por ordenes del Tío Abuelo William y porque era buena persona, además que era irresistible esa pecosa.

George no era muy afectuoso, pero ese abrazo le agrado, ya que era su ama favorita.

-Señorita por favor…

-¿George cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Candy?

-Lo siento pero me es imposible….._sonriendo el Señor…._

-Eso lo veremos jajaja

-Señorita, me he enterado por lo que ha pasado y me apena mucho, el Señor William tendrá que enterarse de este error..

-No! George!", seguro se enojara y el problema ya está resuelto, no …..no quiero que piense mal de mi…

-Señorita Candy, si yo le informo al Señor William es porque no me gustó el trato hacia usted, ¡"mire nada mas su rostro un poco pálido y sus muñecas maltratadas!", el no se molestara con usted, aunque no lo crea para él usted es lo más valioso que tiene y se preocupa, seguro no le agradara que su sobrina trato de perjudicarla de este modo, y discúlpeme pero tarde o temprano se enteraría y es mejor que le informe de una buena vez, ahora si esta incomoda en este colegio se lo podría decir para ver si hay posibilidad de cambiarla.

-¡"NO!"

Candy se dio cuenta que había casi gritado en su respuesta, George solo la observo detenidamente y extrañado…..

-¿Sucede algo malo Señorita?

-He?... no George es solo que no quiero irme de este colegio me agrada a pesar de todo, y aquí están mis amigos, y queridos primos ¡Nunca los dejaría!

-Comprendo, entonces solo se le avisare del mal entendido con el Sr. Grandchester.

-Está bien George.

-Bueno Srita me retiro, tengo asuntos pendientes de las empresas Andrew aquí en Londres y el deber me llama, aquí le dejo las direcciones donde me hospedo y de las empresas por si necesita algo, también hay dinero para sus gastos, ahora que estoy aquí soy responsable de usted, ya que si hay ausencia del Señor Williams o mía la señora Elroy tomara decisiones de lo contrario no.

-Gracias George…., pero yo no necesito dinero…..

-Lo sé Señorita, pero nunca se sabe, cualquier urgencia usted ya tendrá algo de efectivo, eso me lo informo el Señor William, no dude en usarlo sea cual sea su uso.

Candy estaba extasiada, la alegría la embargaba, su padre adoptivo la quería! Y se preocupaba por ella! Esto era demasiado, y en su pensamiento le daba gracias a Dios por todo lo que le ha dado…., que era muchooo

-George no sabes qué alegría me causan tus palabras y a pesar de que no conozco a mi tutor, no sabes cómo le quiero.

-Lo sé Señorita, lo sé, pero bueno ahora si me disculpa, me retiro y espere noticias pronto del Señor Williams.

-Hasta luego George, y de nuevo Gracias!

George se despide cordialmente, dejando a una Candy muy pensativa, se sentía querida, algo parecido como con la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°T y C °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Hay!" pecosa, mira que no ir a la segunda colina, bueno, te perdono por que se que tuviste visita de tus familiares, hayy ¡te extraño como un loco! el no verte es una locura,, no sé cuando fregados dependo tanto de ti, y ayer solamente con una respuesta, me hiciste tu esclavo….jajajajaja que irónico, El chico mas rebelde del colegio y de corazón frio, haz caído en las trampas del AMOR, pero es que Candy es tan….

Terry estaba hablando solo en su habitación, recostado en su cama y mirando hacia el techo con sus manos detrás de la nuca, como siempre pensando en la pecosa, tiempo atrás jamás hubiera estado de parlanchín y menos solo, las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado, pero aun y con su enorme alegría le asustaba este estado color de rosa…..Nunca había tenido momentos de felicidad y ahora parecía que el corazón pronto le explotaría de tanta…

Había estado en la segunda colina de Pony, toda la tarde esperando ver a Candy, pero nunca llego, esto le preocupo al rebelde y de inmediato fue a averiguar sobre Candy, y el hombrecito con su suerte escucho a dos hermanas en uno de los pasillos mientras el se escondía en el techo de este, y claramente se decían que la Señorita Andrew tenía mucha suerte de tener el apoyo del más alto noble, y que su familia estaba al pendiente de ella, puesto que la habían visitado en esos momento….Terry no indago mas y se fue a su dormitorio, pero antes de entrar había tenido un encuentro con los Cronwell.

…_**..Flash back…**_

_-Terry!"!"_

_Había gritado Stear desde la puerta de su habitación, haciéndole señas al castaño que quería hablar con él, a Terry le pareció infantil aquel método de señas, y con una sonrisa burlona entro a lo de os Cronwell._

_-Bien, aquí estoy…..que es eso que ocupan de mi?_

_Y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo pero lleno de gratitud, Archie se acerca a Terry y extiende su mano, Terry se desconcierta pero entiende, la enemistad entre ellos, se estaba derrumbando por completo, titubeo un momento por su orgullo, pero al sentir la mirada suave de Stear, supo que todo estaba bien, y sin más, tomo la mano de Archie con una ligera sonrisa, petulante, pero sincera._

_-Gracias!", lo que has hecho por nuestra Candy no tiene palabras…_

_En eso Stear interviene y también extiende su mano, la cual Terry no dudo en tomar, pues el ambiente entre ellos siempre fue cordial, Stear al sentir sus manos hablo._

_-Tienes manos delgadas, seguro serias buen inventor, ¿te gustaría inventar conmigo Terry?_

_Terry se sintió bien con los chicos y eso si que era raro, en Escocia también la habían pasado bien cuando arreglaron el aeroplano, pero aun había cierto recelo, pero ahora no, veía tan sincero a los chicos y de inmediato supo que el ambiente de Candy era así, cálido, sonrió con el comentario de Stear, pero le agrado la idea._

_-Seguro Stear, me encantaría.._

_-¿Lo dirás de broma verdad Terry?, jamás te dejara en paz una vez que lo ayudes, veme a mi o a Candy siempre somos sus conejillos de indias, nada más que la diferencia es que a Candy a pesar de que en ocasiones se atemoriza, siempre le alegra poder a ayudarlo y no sé por qué._

_-Jajajajaja me la imagino, pero recuerden que así es Candy, siempre pensando en los demás._

_En ese momento casi se muerde la lengua, por poco y demuestra sus sentimientos con los Cronwell, pues Archie se le quedo viendo con interés._

_-Si en eso tienes razón Terry, así que, ya la conoces y por eso has quedado prendado de ella._

_Terry interpreto el comentario como si ellos supieran de que al le gusta Candy, y se puso ceñudo._

_-Vamos Archie no le hagas ese tipo de comentarios a Terry, podría mal interpretarlos, aunque si tienes razón, ¿quién no queda prendado de una alma tan limpia y pura como la de Candy?, a eso se refiera mi hermano Terry._

_Terry se sintió aliviado por dentro pues hablaban generalizando la situación, pero también un pinchazo de celos invadió su corazón, pero lo dejo a un lado para seguir hablando con los Cronwell._

_-Sí, tienen razón._

_-De verdad Terry, tu supiste mejor en cómo ayudar a Candy, nosotros por más que pensábamos no hayamos ninguna solución, rápida solo la posibilidad de que sirviera el detector de mentiras de Stear y tu…..!"Gracias de nuevo!"_

_-Ya no me den las gracias hice lo que tuve que hacer y punto, lo bueno es que Candy ya está bien y mientras yo esté aquí nunca nada le pasara. Adiós…_

_Terry medio les sonrió, y los chicos aun se quedaron pensativos con el Nuevo Terry …_

_-¿Terry ha cambiado no Stear?_

_-No,! lo han cambiado!…._

_-¿Cómo que lo han cambiado? ¡Explícate!_

_-Jajajaja, hay Archie, ¿que no te has dado cuenta?_

_-¿Dado cuenta? ¿De qué? No estés con adivinanzas por favor…._

_-Todo a su tiempo hermano, todo a su tiempo, aunque no creo que falte mucho_

_Stear, ya imaginaba lo que sucedía con los rebeldes desde Escocia, era más que obvio, pero Archie con su orgullo, este no lo dejaba ver más allá , que su Gatita estaba enamorada de ese Aristócrata, Petulante malcriado._

_Y así se quedaron discutiendo un rato Stear y Archie, mientras que Terry regresaba a su dormitorio._

…_**..Fin del Flash Back…**_

-Pecosa pero no me voy a a quedar con las ganas de verte hoy como que llamo Terrence Grandchester.

Y así con sus pensamientos se quedo en medio de la noche.

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor y la dueña de unos ojos color esmeralda, le agradecía a la vida todo lo dado hasta el momento, se sentía ya un poco mas diferente, como más madura, no podía creer lo que había vivido la última semana, ni su relación con Terry, y es que eso era casi como un cuento de hadas, las estrellas brillaban y les pedía entonces un deseo, y ese deseo era poder ver a Terry antes del domingo, el no verlo ese día la habían puesto algo desanimada, pero confiaba que al día siguiente dejaran de cuidarla tanto, porque ni siquiera a sus amigas las había podido ver, pues la hermana Margaret se la había pasado con ella todo el día por recomendación de la Hermana Grey, después de golpazo que le dio a la rubia con la puerta. Eso pensaba cuando de repente la asusto un ruido proveniente de los arboles , pero de inmediato pensó en Clin, y en efecto el animalito gruño, pero no iba solo, un castaño de ojos penetrantes lo cargaba, y asomo a ver a su pecosa que se quedo como en transe, este a su vez sonrió de medio lado y le hizo señas de que se hiciera a un lado porque brincaría, Candy no lo podía creer, y su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, la adrenalina de que los descubrieran, y el solo hecho de verlo, era como cometer un pecado mortal, Terry se impulso y callo de pie dentro del balcón, y sin perder el tiempo, agarra a Candy del brazo y la introduce a su habitación apagando las luces, Candy se desconcertó, pero no dijo nada, solo se dejaba guiar por su rebelde.

-Terry porque apagaste la luz? No es correcto que…

Y este puso un dedo sobre sus labios para cerrarlos

-Shhhssss!, habla quedito, lo que sucede es que caí muy ruidosamente y la chica de la habitación del lado derecho prendió la luz, no podía darme el lujo de que nos descubrieran, por cierto, ¿Quién es la que se queda a un lado?

Y Candy con cara de horror le contesta.

-Terry, ¡!es Elisa!, que bueno que te diste cuenta si no estaríamos en grandes problemas…

Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de la situación, la habitación oscura, la única iluminación era la luz de la luna y unas velas e su escritorio, tan solo un destello que pasaba por una pequeña rendija de la ventana, Candy en su bata de dormir y Terry agitado, abrazando ligeramente a Candy por la cintura, y entonces se sintieron, Candy se avergonzó al instante, por sentirlo tan cerca de su cuerpo que hizo un intento fallido de separarse, si fallido porque Terry la sujetó posesivamente de la cintura dejándola paralizada en sus brazos.

-Terry….

-Candy, no me niegues tus brazos, te he extrañado tanto hoy, que la necesidad de verte fue más grande que todo, perdóname, pero ya no puedo dejar de verte aunque sea solo así un momento.

Candy solo escuchaba, era tanta su consternación, de tenerlo cerca, pero aquellas palabras, eran como dar justo en el clavo, pues ella ya sentía lo mismo, y sin decir más, puso sus manos junto a su pecho y se recargo en el delicadamente. Terry sintió un gran alivio su aprobación así que con su arrebato de siempre, levanto su rostro de la barbilla, para observar su mirada, y encontró Amor y pasión contenida, sin más se acerco deliberadamente para apoderarse sus dulces labios,

Candy ya lo había imaginado de nuevo, y aquel contacto tan intimo le había fascinado, así que lo que no hizo la otra vez por inexperiencia, este era el momento, sí, era el momento de saborearlo hasta el más dulce rincón de su ser, así que en cuanto Terry se introdujo en su boca, ella hizo lo mismo, imitando al rebelde, pero las ganas de saborear esos labios, esa lengua era tan fuerte y atrevidamente, empezó a saborear su tibieza, sus labios, su lengua como si de un dulce se tratase, solo que este era más delicioso, Terry jamás pensó que la pecosa, le hiciera todo eso con su boca y se dejo llevar, jamás nadie lo habían.. ¿Saboreado?, a falta de oxigeno, tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes y Candy todavía descaradamente mordió el labio inferior de este en desacuerdo y se saboreo los labios, pero tuvieron que separarse.

-Hay pecosa me dejaste sin aliento…..

-Yo Terry…..lo siento, pero….

-Candy, no te avergüences solo dejé que me hicieras lo mismo que yo te hice ayer, no podía dejar de probarte.

-Lo siento Terry….

Candy se había dejado llevar por sus deseos, el momento, que con un solo roce de él se pierde en su mundo, pero ahora que ya estaban sin besarse, pudo entender la falta de respeto y el atrevimiento por parte de ella, el color carmín invadió todo su rostro, así que retrocedió con fuerza y se fue a su cama a sentarse tapándose el rostro.

-Candy, no te pongas así, fue solo un hermoso beso, entre tú y yo, me gusto más de lo que te imaginas pecosa mía.

-¡"No Terry!" esto no está bien, pero es que….!"Tú tienes la culpa!" vienes aquí, te acercas a mí y es cuando todo se pierde! No sé cómo pasa esto yo….lo siento, sé que no es tu culpa, pero de verdad no sé cómo es que ya no puedo controlarme cuando estas cerca de mí.

Terry escuchaba, se había puesto a la defensiva cuando escucho a Candy culpándolo, pero de un segundo a otro sonrió para sí, ella era una alma pura dejándose llevar por los instintos y pasiones, y él tenía más experiencia con todo esto, no podía culparla, su alma estaba menos maleada que la de él.

-Yo… lo siento Candy, no ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir mal, esto es nuevo…

Terry iba a empezar con una plática de "Lo nuevo" cuando Candy lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-¿Terry? ¿A cuántas chicas habías besado antes? A pesar de esto que siento, no quiero defraudarte, no quiero….

Terry la ve de espaldas tiernamente, se acerca, arrodillándose quedando a la altura de sus manos, las toma despacio y pone un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla.

-¿Candy eso en realidad no importa o sí? Porque aunque así haya besado a una o mil, para mí no tendría relevancia ¿y sabes por qué?

Candy niega con la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente a la luz de las velas.

-Pues porque ninguna fuiste Tú!, ninguna jamás pudo hacerme sentir emocionado, sentirme embriagado y perdido en tu aroma, en tu ser, ninguna me había hecho sentir AMOR si AMOR, ese Amor del cual dependeré toda mi vida….

-Terry….yo TE AMO, si eso creo, es demasiado fuerte, jamás por nadie sentí esta intensidad, es como fuego liquido correr por mis venas, un hormigueo constante e inquietante, entonces cuando estás conmigo eso se calma, y me siento ….bien..

-Pequeña, mi pequeña pecosa, yo también, te Amo, has embrujado mi alma con una sola mirada…..

-¡"Dios!" Te amo!", por fin lo entiendo.

Al momento de terminar esas palabras Terry la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en la hermosa cama, se subió a su altura, pero sin dejar de mirarla, Candy solo sabía que lo quería y ya no sentiría confusión, y como una muñeca de porcelana era tratada. Entonces el osado, la beso de nueva cuenta, apasionadamente, sin reservas, sin tabúes, quería hacerla vibrar, sentirla por completo, tocarla, besarla, olerla, y un sinfín de todo…

Candy solo jadeaba constantemente, empezando a tocar la espalda del rebelde pues este ya estaba encima de ella, sus piernas se empezaron a entrelazar con astucia, Terry besaba, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios, en si todo el rostro, pero después de unos minutos no pudo más y empezó a descender por el cuello largo y blanco de Candy, Terry estaba recorriendo el camino al cielo, ese sabor único de la pecosa lo volvía loco y mientras él se deleitaba, sus manos empezaron a cobrar vida por si solas, recorriendo la cintura de Candy hacia abajo, y cuando sintió el muslo, fue más atrevido haciendo un vaivén con las manos, Candy ya no sabía mas, solo quería seguir así con él. Seguir sintiendo toda esa oleada de calor y frio al mismo tiempo, su sangre parecía estar ardiendo por dentro, y cuando sintió la caricia en el muslo, fue como un choque eléctrico, pero placentero, entonces Terry supo que podía continuar, y como Candy solo traía su bata de dormir, empezó a alzar la falda para tocar la nívea piel, no pudo más y se atrevió a tocar aquel lugar sagrado que lo llevaría a la gloria, esa cálida y húmeda parte exótica, su flor del paraíso….Candy al sentir es toque sintió pena y placer al mismo tiempo, pero no después de muchos segundos, ganó el placer y sin pensarlo entreabrió su piernas un poco para darle más acceso, eso realmente se sentía bien, pensaba ella, Terry por su parte supo del aprobación y como todo un experto saco rápidamente su mano y chupo sus dedos, para sí poder sentirla mejor…..Candy sintió como un pinchazo de placer al momento de que su rebelde metiera sus dedos en su parte más intima y salió un gemido mas fuerte el cual fue callado con un apasionado beso, la caricias de Terry eran constantes y esto hacia que la pecosa se fuera excitando de una manera irracional, Terry ya tenía los ojos más obscuros por el placer y la pasión contenida, y viéndola a los ojos y besando nuevamente sus labios le sonrió seductoramente, pero pidiéndole permiso a Candy de continuar.

Candy supo que Terry continuaría con eso y como pudo sonrió, dándole permiso, ¿Permiso de qué? No lo sabía exactamente pero ella no pensaba alejarse a de Terry todavía, esto era más allá de la razón misma, era como si su cuerpo hubiera esperado todo esto para algún momento de su vida, y ese momento había llegado, y dejándose guiar por el mejor del mundo, se desconcertó un poco el que Terry paraba por un instante.

Con la voz entrecortada y agitado Terry elevo su vista a los valles verdes de su amada, necesitaba verla justo en ese momento a los ojos.

-Mi amor, mi amor, podría detenerme ahora mismo si tu así lo quisieras, no te voy a mentir que sería algo fácil pero por ti todo vale la pena, pero si tu quisieras, podríamos tocar el cielo juntos entregándonos el uno al otro, yo teniendo tu cuerpo y tu el mío, ¿comprendes esto?

-Si Terry, lo comprendo, no sé que tanto falta para ser tuya en cuerpo y alma, pero si siempre vamos a estar juntos pues…..

-Siempre juntos pecosa!" no lo dudes….

-No lo dudo Terry, y sí, si vamos a estar siempre juntos, hoy quiero tocar el cielo contigo, que me muestres el Amor físico porque yo te enseñare el amor del Alma.

Y ahí Terry supo la madurez encerrada en esa mujercita que estaba a punto de ser su mujer en todos los sentidos.

-¿Y no te arrepentirás de yo ser tu dueño hasta la eternidad y tu mi dueña?

-¡"Jamás Terry!", ¡!jamás me arrepentiré de ser tu mujer para toda la vida!.

-Te amo pecosa y por eso te lo digo, voy unirme a ti para ser uno mismo por siempre, pero tal vez te duela un poco, ¿podrás con eso?

-Con eso y mucho mas Amor…

Y viéndola a los ojos con todo el amor expresado, deslizo por completo su bata hasta quedar al desnudo, Terry por su parte se quito todo despacio, dejando ver a su preciosa ese hermoso cuerpo como el de un Dios griego, Candy se sonrojo furiosamente y quiso desviar la vista y cubrirse ella misma, pero Terry con su sonrisa torcida y arrogante, se atrevió a decir.

-Pecosa, puedes ver todo lo que quieras, porque yo te veré todo lo que se me antoje, pues eres una diosa, eres perfecta en todos los sentidos, ¿por qué avergonzarte de tu desnudes?, si es cuando puedo verte como eres simplemente, es por eso el que el acto de Amor es así, sin prendas que puedan ocultar cualquier injurio, de ahora en adelante me declaro tu esclavo y dueño al mismo tiempo, amor mío.

-¿Terry, eres un grosero lo sabes?, pero también eres el perfecto hombre, jamás sabré como darle gracias a la vida por tu ser mi mejor regalo….Te amo…

-Te amo mi amor…

Y con los TE AMO de sus bocas los besos fueron cada vez más, las caricias prodigiosas, Terry no se reprimió en besar aquellos botones rosados que lo excitaba con su dureza y erección, los mordía, los besaba, los torturaba y al mismo tiempo a Candy la encendía, y después de varios minutos de exploración fue como Terry se dio paso entre las piernas de Candy al tocarla y sentir todo esa humedad supo que estaba lista y volviendo a cruzar miradas, fue Terry introduciéndose lentamente, empezó a ver el sonrojo en Candy y una mueca de dolor asomándose por sus bellos ojos, así que se maldecía por causarle dolor, pero al mismo tiempo bendecía ese momento que era ya su mujer.

-Perdóname mi amor, no quería lastimarte, ¿Te duele mucho?….

-Si un poco, pero…continua Terry, ya casi se va…..

Y efectivamente, cuando hubo estado ya totalmente dentro de ella, el dolor desapareció poco a poco, y con la gentileza de Terry al dejarla que se acople a su miembro, y pasados varios segundos, Terry empezó con aquella danza antigua del Amor, haciendo descubrir a su pecosa toda esa energía…..

Candy estaba completamente extasiada, jamás imagino que aquel dolor al principio sería tan placentero después de unos minutos, era como una especie de frenesí, que no podía parar, quería mas, fue entonces que entrelazo sus piernas a la cadera de Terry haciendo más profundo el encuentro, Terry entendió, y no necesito mas, sus embestidas empezaron a ser mas demandantes y sus gemidos crecían en demasía , pues escucharla decir su nombre cada vez que era más profundo, era como una melodía exótica para él.

Terry le enseño a amarse físicamente hasta llegar al cielo juntos, Ella nunca imagino a que grado podía legar el placer de la unión entre un hombre y una mujer, y pues al menos con Terry lo había logrado, ese punto donde sus músculos se tensaron por las embestidas de Terry y su corazón se acelero 4 veces más de lo normal, esto era una locura, algo tan lleno de "Ganas" se decía mentalmente.

Después de más de una hora amándose y reconociéndose, Candy termino rendida, Terry sabía que si por él fuera toda la noche la amaría pero, ella era más importante que sus placeres, entonces la abrazo fuertemente después de que ella se repusiera de su intensa prueba de Amor, beso su frente llena de sudor y la acurruco.

-¿Qué piensas Amor?

Candy estaba como en trance después de aquella experiencia vivida, sabía que todo iba a cambiar para ella, y que estaba irremediablemente unida a su rebelde.

Terry por su parte antes de preguntarle a Candy, también pensaba en el enorme regalo que le había dado, su Virtud se la había entregado, era tan inocente, que no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos, y Terry sabía perfectamente que esto podía ser perjudicial si llegaran a separarlos, así que ahora se preocuparía mas por ella que por él.

-Pensaba en lo que hicimos Terry…

-¿Ha si? ¿Y dime pecosa mía, que tal te pareció?

-Ho Terry….no me avergüences

-Jajajajaja, Vamos Candy, ya no tienes que avergonzarte conmigo sobre ningún tema ¿de acuerdo?, cualquier cosa me la puedes decir.

-Shss Terry, habla más quedito no te vayan a escuchar, y respondiéndote, está bien todas mis dudas te las preguntare.

-Si, pecosa así debe de ser.

-¿Terry? ¿Yo?...

-¿Tú que pecosa?

-Yo…. ¿Yo puedo quedar embarazada verdad?

-Diablos Candy no pensaba que me preguntarías eso, pero …..Sí, si puedes quedar embarazada.

La reacción de Candy desconcertó un poco a Terry porque esta al momento de escuchar que podría quedar embarazada, se sentó precipitadamente de la cama.

-Candy! ¿Pasa algo?, ¿Te desagrada tanto la idea?

Y se angustio más al ver una lágrima salir de sus ojos y sin respuesta.

-Candy, mi amor…. ¿Qué pasa? Pecosa por favor contéstame algo, no me dejes así ¿Por qué lloras?

-Ho Terry perdón, es solo que no medí mis actos, porque si llegara a quedar embarazada….si llegara a quedar embarazada… ¿Terry? ¿Tú qué harías o pensarías si yo quedara embarazada?

-¿Yo?

-Si Tú, anda dime no te quedes callado, dime la verdad, ¿tú qué harías si quedara embarazada?

-La verdad Candy, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque eso demostraría el gran amor que nos tenemos.

Más lágrimas salieron del rostro de la pecosa, pero ahora con una linda sonrisa, y sin pensar más beso los labios de Terry esporádicamente, y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-¿Candy qué pasa?

-¡Ho Terry!, no sé, esto es demasiado para mí en un solo día, pero me alegra el saber que tu deseas hijos conmigo.

-No seas tontita, si te amo como lo hago, seguro que quiero pedacitos de amor en nuestros hijos..

-Si lo sé, pero entonces significa que todo lo hicimos al revés, porque solo los esposos pueden tener hijos.

-Jajajaja, pecosa mía, eres tan pura, pues si podría ser que nos adelantamos a los hechos, pero si te hice mi mujer es porque alguna día nos casaremos ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Claro que si Terry, aunque no sé como lo tomaran los Andrew.

-Ahora no te preocupes linda, algo me dice que muy pronto nadie nos separará.

Y en eso se escucha que se abre una puerta en la habitación contigua, los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos y aventó a Terry de la cama por impulso, este cayo con tremendo sentón, y diciendo maldiciones mentalmente.

Y hablando casi en un susurro se comunicaban los rebeldes.

-¡!Hay pecosa ahora si te pasaste!, pero me vengare.

-¡Hay amor lo siento!, pero es la siguiente ronda y pronto abrirá la puerta la hermana Margaret, ¡"escóndete debajo de la cama!" y también tus ropas y zapatos.

Y como de rallo Terry se levanto desnudo buscando sus cosas, pero se detuvo pues Candy no dejaba de observarlo completamente roja, pero no dejaba de admirarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusto? Si tú quisieras.

-Si yo quisiera nada!"!, córrele metete debajo de la cama.

Y aquel descarado antes de meterse bajo la cama, se acerco a ella y está pensando que la besaría en los labios paro la trompa, mas nunca imagino que aquel osado mordería uno de sus senos traviesamente, cuando estaba a punto de protestar este ya se estaba metiendo debajo de la cama, y ella con la cordura que pudo se puso la bata de dormir, y casi inmediatamente se abrió la puerta de repente, era la Hermana Margaret.

-¡"Candy!" ¿Pero que es este tiradero? y mira nada más que desalineada estas, ¿pues qué ha pasado? Además que es ese aroma tan…tan peculiar…

En la torre se decía Candy, y para colmo la Hermana entra a la habitación observando, las sabanas tiradas, los cojines en el piso, y el corpiño de Candy tirado, lo bueno que la seña de que Candy ya no era virgen estaba debajo de ella….

-He, bueno hermana lo que pasa es que, me empezó a dar como mucho calor, si en exceso sabe? Y pues entre sueños fui aventando las cobijas y sabanas, y hace rato no pude más con el calor y me empecé a quitar la ropa, claro dejándome la bata hermana, y el aroma pues es que pongo inciensos para tranquilizarme y algunas veces tiene aromas raros.

-Y muy raros Candy

La Hermana se acerca y toca su frente….

-Pues no tienes fiebre, pero de que si estas más caliente de lo usual, lo estas, te recomiendo que abras la ventana, solo por esta vez, yo le avisare a las hermanas del porque tu balcón estará abierto, y toma agua, eso te ayudara, pero por favor ya duérmete.

Terry ya no podía más con la risa, pero tuvo que hacerlo….

-Si hermana gracias, de hecho ya tengo sueño…

-Hasta mañana Candy que descanses….

En cuanto la hermana cerró la puerta esta se apresuro a ponerle el seguro, espero unos minutos y Terry por fin sale de su escondite.

-con que inciensos he? Jajajaja

-¡"Cállate Terry!"

-Jajajaja está bien me callare si tu quieres Amor..

-Dios!" estuvo cerca

-Sí bastante pecas…

-Ho Terry!"! ¡"Soy una pecadora!"

-Linda…. ¿y eso ahora?, Amor no eres una pecadora, bueno….. si lo eres…

Y Candy suelta más el llanto

-Bueno lo que trato de decir es que cuando al fin nos casemos ya no serás una pecadora…

-Mi amor en serio ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Claro que si! Es lo que sueño todo el tiempo y algún día…

-Somos aun tan jóvenes

-Ni tanto pecas, tú tienes casi 16 y yo pronto cumpliré 17, pero no te atormentes mas, porque siempre estaré contigo, recuérdalo.

-Lo sé Terry, Te amo

-Yo más pequeña, ahora descansa, quisiera quedarme contigo toda la noche pero es imposible, pues no quiero que nos descubran y vuelvan a hablar de ti querida, pero estaré aquí hasta que te quedes Dormida.

Candy le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se acurruco en sus brazos fuertes, y como un bebe con mamá Candy durmió casi inmediatamente, el cansancio físico y emocional, habían hecho mella en ella, así que Morfeo pronto la cubrió con su manto.

Terry la observaba emocionado, ¡"Era increíble lo que había sucedido en esa habitación con su Candy!" se decía, ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó que tan pronto llegaría este Día, pero si había sucedió, ya estaban entrelazados con un hilo invisible que nada ni nadie podía romper.

Pasada más o menos una hora, Terry empezó a sentir sueño y para no quedarse con Candy por precaución se quito despacio, le dio un beso en la frente de despedida y volteo a su alrededor, efectivamente todo era un desorden así que delicadamente tomo las sabanas y cubrió el cuerpo de su mujercita, las cobijas las puso a sus pies y levanto un poco el tiradero, sonrió al recordar la pasión de la rubia y como él la había llenado de su Amor.

Tomo su capa y zapatos que estaban debajo de la cama, y se retiro mandándole un beso volado a su Amor….

**Agradecimientos especiales a…..**

**4 Ever Sailor Monn**

Amiga gracias, gracias mil por tus comentarios, ya sabes presumida, eres mucha influencia en mis prontas actualizaciones, a pesar del trabajo así que sique así de exigente jejeje para continuar con este ritmo ok? Ajajaja ya sabes

Enormes saluditos xoxoxoxoxoxox

**Klaudya**

Jajajaja a mí también me deja sin aire ese beso, y es que últimamente a falta de viejo ando antojada jajaja así que, qué mejor imaginación de beso CALRO CON MI REBELDE jejeje pero en este capítulo casi me da un INFARTO!#"!" jaja espero te haya gustado…

**Ascella Star.**

Bienvenida querida, espero que te siga gustando el fic y estés conmigo hasta el pie del cañon, saluditos linda….

**Cami love**

Y dime querida te gusto? Jajaja porque a mi sii, ahí tienes pura miel….. y eso es lindo, veremos después que pasa con los tortolos…

**Litac**

Con razón no eres muy amable con Candy en tus Fics, jejeje, que bueno que en l mío la soportas jejeje, no te arrepentirás, saluditos Bye bye.

**Candycandy forever**

Amiga, gracias por estar siempre conmigo, jeje, es por demás pero comentarios como el tuyo son los que me inspiran….gracias…..

**Anuyasha**

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esta pareja merece disfrutarse y eso haré jejejejeje grax por consentirme con tus palabras.

**Goshi**

Si, si ya se también espero esa entrevista con mi suegro, perdón con el suegro de Candy Jajajaja, pero es que estos dos se están comiendo la torta antes del receso. Jajaja

No te me pierdas ok?

**Raqhu**

Siii Terry es un diamante en bruto, y saber sus emociones y sentimientos es verdaderamente delicioso jeje y peligroso…

Aquí estamos….grax.

**Sasyta**

Ya se querida Terry es un Amor, y ps aquí está el capitulin, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Saludos…


	5. Cap 5 parte 1

**Hello chicas lindas!"!" y pues aquí estamos de nuevo jejejeje, le menciono que este capítulo, no contiene Sexo jajajajajaja, pero si mucho amor jajaja, es la primera parte del quinto capítulo, pero no desesperen por que en la semana subo el que sigueeee. Feliz lectura.. y pues ya saben…**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen so propiedad de misuki e igarashi, esta historia es de mi total autoría a excepción de algunos recuerdos claro jejeje, el propósito de este fic, es de puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y ahora si hermosas continuamos…..**

_**La Nueva Familia Grandchester**_

_**Capitulo 5 **_

_**Primera parte…**_

-Candy!" Candy!"

-Annie!", Patty!"

-¡Ho Candy!, ya estas fuera de esa horrible Torre!, desde ayer nos enteramos pero supimos que tenias a la Hermana Margaret y la Hermana Grey al pendiente de ti, ¿Estás bien?

-Yo me entere que cuidaban tu salud, pero yo te veo tan bien Candy! Me alegra, pero se ha armado tremendo chisme con Elisa y su grupito, ¿verdad Annie?

-Si Candy, Paty tiene razón, Elisa sigue haciendo de las suyas…

-Ho vamos chicas ya estoy bien, déjenla, ya saben el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

-¡"Ho Candy me tenias muy preocupada!"

Y en eso Annie se suelta a llorar junto de Candy, en uno de los pasillos del colegio que daban a las aulas de clases, no se habían percatado que unos ojos llenos de maldad las observaban detenidamente, si, era Elisa llena de odio hacia Candy, no sabía cómo era posible que es huérfana estuviera de nuevo en clases como si nada… !"Esto no se quedará así!", pensaba….

-Que descaro!", una huérfana como tú no deberías nunca haber pisado un colegio como este, pero hablare con la Tía Abuela de la situación!"

-Hazlo Elisa no me importa!, veras que no habrá nada que discutir sobre mi comportamiento, si así fuera ya estaría expulsada ¿no lo crees?

-¡"MALDITA!" eres una deshonra para la Familia, ¡Apestosa!"

-¡" TÚ!"TE CALLAS LA BOCA ELISA!"

Todas las chicas que se habían quedado a ver el escándalo que estaba provocando Elisa, voltearon al escuchar esa enérgica voz, mientras que ilusamente Elisa pensó que era su oportunidad para soltar todo el veneno que tenía contenido.

-Disculpe Hermana, pero es que seguramente ella, las engaño, yo estoy segura que..

La hermana Grey ya tenía el rostro desfigurado por el coraje al ver la desvergüenza de Elisa, y sin aguantarlo, hablo con un tono de voz muy áspero y la mirada llena de enojo.

-¡"DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!"

Elisa puso cara de Terror, nunca le había hablado así la hermana, sin pensarlo retrocedió un poco al ver el acercamiento y como intentaba sacar algo de su bolsillo interior…

-Hermana, por …..que ….me habla…..

-¡" ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE DEBES PERMANECER CON LA BOCA CALLADA?"

Y la Hermana le entrega un papel doblado.

-¡"TEN!"…..deberías cambiar un poco la letra antes de hacer estas estupideces Elisa!"!

Elisa no podía creer lo que vio al desdoblar el papel, era el recado que le había enviado a Terry, ¡"Estaba descubierta!"

-Hermana no la entiendo,….. Esto no es mío…. ¡"todo es culpa de esta insignificante huérfana de establo!""…

¡!PLAS! Se escucho y todos abrieron la boca de sorpresa, nunca se había percatado que la Hermana Grey le levantara la mano a alguna alumna, pero la bofetada que la había dado la había hecho trastabillar en donde estaba parada…

-¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que no iba a hacer averiguaciones antes de decírtelo? ¡"esto es un escándalo en el Colegio!", no tengo palabras Elisa me has decepcionado, no vuelvas a molestar a Candy, porque sabré de inmediato Que fuiste tú… ¡"TE QUEDARAS CONFINADA UNA SEMANA EN EL CUARTO DE MEDITACIÓN Y ASISTIRAS CON LAS HERMANAS A MISA TODOS LOS DIAS A LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA, necesitas recapacitar tus malas intenciones…

-¡"No hermana!" no me puede hacer esto! ¡"Mis padres y el Tío Abuelo se enteraran de esto!" 

-¡"Ya lo saben!" y están muy apenados por tu comportamiento, me encargaron que te diera el castigo prudente, pero gracias a la intervención de la Srita Candy tú te has salvado de ser expulsada del colegio….

¡"QUE!" Aparte de todo le debía algo ¿a a esa? Una cualquiera!

Elisa estaba por reventar, pero mejor se cayó y se puso a llorar como magdalena, ante la mirada atónita de todas.

Candy permaneció callada, algo dentro de ella le decía que interviniera y cuando se iba a acercar fue detenida por Paty, se le hizo extraño, pues sabia del noble y buen corazón de ella, pero entendió y retrocedió en su intento, Paty a pesar de la pena que sintió como estaba siendo expuesta Elisa, no pudo dejar a Candy que intercediera porque ella bien se lo merecía de tantas que le había hecho a la rubia.

-¡"No lo puedo creer!" ¿Sabe que pertenezco a una de las familias más importantes de norte América y de Escocia!"?

-¡"SI LO SÉ ELISA!" pero al dado caso te metiste con Candy, que es de más Alto rango en tu familia ¡"por ser la hija de SIR WILLIAMS!", ¡!el está muy molesto por lo que hiciste! Y si sigues hablando no será una semana tu castigo si no un mes ¿ESTA CLARO?

La cara de odio que profesaba Elisa a Candy era inigualable, la maldecía mil veces por haber aparecido en su vida, pero opto por callarse la boca y llorar en silencio, ya después se las pagaría esa huérfana.

Después de aquel incidente todas se dirigieron a sus clases sin decir una sola palabra, bueno solo murmuraciones respecto a lo sucedido, Pero después del termino de estas, Candy, Paty y Annie se encontraba, en alguna parte del bosque del colegio platicando.

-No lo puedo creer! ¿Así que el Duque de Grandchester y Terry hicieron todo eso?

-Si Annie, fue algo muy sorprendente…

-Eso solo significa algo…..

Dijo Paty muy pensativa, a lo que la rubia y Annie voltearon a verla desconcertadas.

-¿Y qué es lo que significa?

-Si Paty, dinos que significa?

-Ho bueno! Qué pena, pero es que no hay duda, Terry tiene demasiado interés en Candy.

Candy se puso roja de inmediato, y callada, cosa demasiado raro en la traviesa pecosa, sin querer se puso demasiado nerviosa y empezó a jugar con un pañuelo que traía en la mano.

-Candy, no me digas que tú y Terry, bueno, aunque recordando bien en Escocia se la pasaron casi todo el tiempo juntos ¿verdad Paty?

-Es verdad…y dinos Candy, ¿no es tan malo como aparenta? Yo lo vi sonreír varias veces, se le veía muy buen mozo.

Paty lo había dicho un poco sonrojada, pero lo evidente era inevitable no verlo, si parecía un Dios griego.

-¡"PATRICIA O´BRIAN!" ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Los celos de Candy se incrementaron sin darse cuenta, pero lo sentía ya tan suyo y además Paty se había sonrojado ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¡"Ho lo siento Candy!" bueno, yo solo decía, además no hay nadie más guapo que Stear….

-Ha vamos, pensé que te gustaba Terry….

-¿Candy qué te pasa te sientes bien?

Pregunto ligeramente preocupada Annie….

-No nada Annie no te preocupes, Paty disculpa, solo estoy todavía un poco cansada.

-Candy no te preocupes, si alguien se fijara en Stear, no sabría cómo reaccionar, te comprendo querida….

-Paty, pero es que tu piensa que Terry y yo….

-No lo pienso Candy, a leguas se ve que a Terry le interesas demasiado y viceversa…..

Lo dijo tan quitada de la pena Paty que Candy en lugar de molestarse, atino a soltar una carcajada-

-Jajajajajajaja Paty, tu desfachatez me ha hecho sonreír, Jajajaja y SI tienes razón!"

Y cuando termino de decir esto las chicas abrieron tremendos ojotes y gritaron….

-¡"QUE!"!

Candy supo que el disimular con sus amigas seria lago verdaderamente ¡Imposible! Y como Paty ya estaba más cerca de SABER su noviazgo con Terry, se resigno mentalmente y decidió no seguir ocultando el ¡Noviazgo! Y bueno, el pensar en decirles lo "Otro" pues no lo creía pertinente…..

-He bueno, chicas, es que….

-Hay ya Candy!" Déjate de rodeos si? ¿Eres novia de Terry?

Y Annie estaba expectante a la respuesta de la rubia, pero no tenía que decir demasiado, el color granada que había en su rostro, decía más que mil palabras y para que ya todo quedara dicho se animo.

-Si chicas….. Terry y yo somos ¡Novios!

-No lo puedo creer!"!"" Felicitaciones Candy…

Dijo Paty muy emocionada por su amiga, por su parte Annie, se encontraba como en Shock! Veía muy diferente a Candy, definitivo tenía un brillo muy especial y un rubor ligero en sus mejillas desde que le había visto.

-¿Y tu Annie no dices nada?

Dijo Paty un poco desconcertada y Candy solo observaba a sus amigas.

-Si claro, es solo que me ha tomado desprevenida. Con razón veía tan diferente a Candy.

-¡Diferente? ¿Cómo?, si yo sigo igual, no se cual sería la diferencia de tener o no novio, ustedes lo tienen y yo las sigo viendo igual.

Decía Candy muy quitada de la pena.

-No sé Candy, te ves más mujer, o no sé, no me hagas caso, pero cuéntanos, ¿desde cuándo son novios?

-¡!Si Candy cuéntanos!

-Está bien, haaa …_suspiro la rubia_ … me lo pidió el día que me sacaron de la torre de castigo, después de descansar casi todo el día a las cinco me informaron que Terry me estaría esperando en la sala de visitas.

-¡Terry pidió audiencia contigo?

-Pu…es si…..

-¡"Santo Dios!", esto es más formal de lo que me imaginaba, con razón el Duque se intereso en la investigación del caso.

-La verdad que no se bien, pero ese día nos vimos y pues me pidió que fuera su novia.

-¡"No lo puedo creer Candy, los dos rebeldes del colegio unidos!.

-Si lo sé, es un poco raro, pero la verdad que si estoy Feliz…

-Y dinos Candy te gusta mucho?

-¡"Paty!", pero que preguntas!, no le hagas caso Candy…..

-Lo siento Candy, pero es que quiero saber… ¡la química entre ustedes es tan fuerte!, lo digo que por que solo ustedes dos se entendían, por ejemplo Stear, nunca me lo ha pedido así, solo una vez me tomo de la mano, y cada que tenemos oportunidad pues salgo con él y ustedes, pero recuerdo bien que Tu y Terry de repente aparecían o los encontrábamos solos…..

Candy estaba roja por la observación que le había hecho la castaña y Annie, estaba como molesta por hacer ese tipo de comentario, más bien incomoda, ya que a pesar de estar siempre con Archie y ella le había dicho sus sentimientos, Archie nunca le había dado una muestra de afecto como los enamorados.

-Ho Paty, no te preocupes, y tu Annie, no deberías de ser tan tímida, bueno, no lo digo con tu relación a Archie si no en todos los sentidos. Es que Terry…. En un principio lo negaba pero es que no reconocía mis sentimientos, pero en estos días y por todo lo que pasamos supe que lo quería y al parecer el también, haa recuerdo cuando me lo pidió, estábamos sonriendo por alguna cosa, pero de repente su semblante cambio a uno muy serio, me miro fijamente y dijo….

Candy poniéndose seria como la había hecho Terry en aquellos momentos y Paty fascinada y Annie asombrada, no le perdían ni un detalle, e imaginaban como había sido todo fue cuándo la rubia imito fallidamente la voz de su Romeo.

-¡"EJEM, EJEM, CANDICE WHITE ANDREW ¿Quieres Ser mi novia?...

-Haaaaa!"!" ¡"Santo Dios Candy!" ¿De verdad?

Y la pecosa con una sonrisa tímida asintió con la cabeza.

-¡!Pero termina y ¿tú que le dijiste?

-Pues como jamás pensé que llegaría ese momento, me quede congelada por unos largos segundos, no reaccionaba, entonces la voz de Terry hizo que regresara al planeta tierra con la dureza en sus palabras. ¿**O crees que qué soy demasiado rebelde y malcriado para que tu y yo estemos juntos?, **y mi mente trabajo rápidamente, TENIA QUE CONTESTARLE así que le dije que SI que si aceptaba.

-Qué bonito!1, espero que algún día Stear me lo pida, pero dinos, que paso después entre ustedes, ¿te beso?

-Paty, pero que pregunta, ¿cómo crees que la beso? Eso no es propio de un caballero.

Dijo Annie pulcramente, y Paty solo sonrió por lo tradicionalista que podía ser su amiga, Candy por su parte se volvió a sonrojar, recordando aquel beso.

-Vamos Annie, en las parejas eso pasa, además la abuela Martha siempre me hablaba del primer beso de Amor, Bueno continuemos con la plática que esto está demasiado emocionante.

Candy se aguanto la risa pero prosiguió a contarles su experiencia, pero no del primero si no del segundo.

-Bueno pues en ese momento no me beso, solo me abrazo como jamás lo imagine, sentía mi corazón explotar, pero cuando lo hizo, fue tan…..Dios no sé como decírselos solo les digo que es como viajar por un momento al país de las maravillas, son tantas las emociones juntas que no se las podría explicar en una palabra, pues el primer contacto es suave y temeroso, pero después te embriaga, probar aquel rose es delicioso, y después cuando los labios se reconocen un calor invade tu ser que te hace desear mas de aquella entrega, es como una comunicación sin palabras, simplemente ¡"Hermoso!" eso sí, no deja de latirte el corazón frenéticamente y la respiración se hace más pesada, cuando ustedes lo hagan me entenderán y si me falto algo de decirles ustedes me lo dirán.

-¡"Dios Candy! Y…. ¿eso no es pecado?

Pregunto Annie ya mas emocionada, pero a la vez horrorizada al saber lo que una mujer pueda sentir, sentir ¡"Deseo!".

Las chicas seguían en la plática tan entretenidas, nunca habían hablado de estos temas, y quien mejor dar explicaciones que Candy que ahora era ¡"la mas experimentada de todas!". Pero alguien con media sonrisa retorcida observaba y escuchaba aquella escena, pues cuando las vio que se sentaron precisamente bajo ese enorme árbol, este se escondió, pensó en irse y no entrometerse en la intimidad de las chicas, pero es que ya tenía rato ahí pensando en un tarzan pecosa, y en cuanto la vio los recuerdos llegaron a su mente sintiéndose el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, así que se dijo "me hare oídos sordos" quiero verla, y escucharla, y así lo hizo al principio de la conversación pero cuando se empezó a mencionar al rebelde en bastantes ocasiones, no lo resistió mas y puso mucha atención, causándole risa algunos comentarios, pero también sonrojándose el saber que su pecosa les contaba cómo se besaban él y ella.

-Jajajajaja como crees que eso es pecado Annie, eso lo dices por Archie no te ha besado o ¿ya?

Ahora la apenada es Annie, y baja su mirada….

-Hay Paty no le has esas preguntas a Annie mira como la has puesto, si Archie no la ha besado significa que pronto lo hará, y a ti también Paty.

-Si eso creo, una vez Stear y yo estuvimos tan cerca de hacerlo…

Lo dijo soñadoramente.

-Y luego que paso?

-Pues nada, porque Archie en eso se acercaba junto con Annie y se perdió la magia, pero espero que algún día lo haga.

-Tienen razón chicas, yo también espero que Archie pronto me de mi primer beso.

Já, el elegante y sus "modales de caballero" seguro que lo pensara dos veces antes de dar el gran paso…. _Pensaba el rebelde, escuchando a las chicas_…. Seguro que Stear va a ser el primero jajajaja.

-Pues si chicas…..

Suspiro Candy… y todas le siguieron, pero de repente Candy se levanta de repente.

-Que pasa Candy? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Y Candy empezó a oler con mayor insistencia, un aroma estaba inundando sus sentidos desde hace rato, pero no recordaba con exactitud de que o quien, hasta que de repente unos ojos zafiro se le vinieron a lamente y es que el aroma era demasiado atrayente y muy cercano, y esta que no era nada tonta se atrevió a voltear arriba, el árbol era demasiado grande pero en eso se vio caer una hoja, y supo que ahí se escondía su Romeo rebelde.

-Si…. Algo me huele mal….

Y Terry ya sospechando que su pecosa lo había descubierto se hizo lo mas chiquito que pudo, pues no quería que su pecosa se enojara con él, pero al parecer estaba perdido.

-Huele a "Azufre con lavanda"

-Hay Candy yo no huelo nada, bueno, tal vez si a lavanda pero no a azufre….

Dijo Paty inocentemente, mientras que Annie se para de repente ya que ella estaba pegada al tronco del Árbol y sintió un temblor en el, señal de que Terry se había movido.

-Hayyyy!"!" el árbol se mueve

Dijo la tímida, y con eso Candy corroboro de inmediato que aquel tramposo estaba ahí, así que no se reprimió y empezó a gritar como loca apretando las manos al aire debajo de las caderas como agarrando aire…..

-¡#"#Terrence Graham Grandchester!#!"

Y aquel al saberse descubierto y escuchando aquel tremendo grito, apretó los ojos como cuando un niño acaba de ser pillado en una travesura.

-Pero Candy ¿te has vuelto loca? Está bien que lo quieras pero gritar así su nombre!""!"!

-Hay Paty como crees! Espérate tantito y veras…..

Annie solo estaba demasiada asustada detrás de Paty observando como a Candy casi le salía humo por las orejas….

-Terrence!"!" ¡"BAJATE DE AHÍ O YO MISMA TE BAJO!"!" PERO YA QUE ESPERAS!

Y aquel que ya no tenía más remedio más que obedecer se persigno ahí mismo pidió por su salvación al poderoso….. Salió de su escondite y empezó a descender del árbol lo más tranquilo del mundo, bueno por dentro, porque no sabía bien si se libraría de esta, así que se le ocurrió algo y lo aplicaría, esperaba en Dios que así fuera.

Ya abajo del Árbol y con una sonrisa sardónica, volteo a ver a las señoritas y estas dos tenían la cara de terror y llena de vergüenza, pues sabían que las había escuchado en sus confidencias, mientras que la rubia tenía las manos en la cintura esperando una respuesta.

-¡!Y bien? ¿Qué hacías allá arriba Terrence…

¡"Terrence!" ahora soy Terrence, se decía el galeno, hay pecosa como te ves tan linda enojada…

-¡!Pero que escándalo es este Pecosa! Uno ya no puede dormir una siesta por que una loca anda gritando el nombre del amor de su vida.

Se recrimino así mismo por andar de "payasito" pues vio fuego en la mirada de su Candy, y no fuego de pasión como aquella noche si no que de furia!

-¡"No te hagas el gracioso Terrence!"

-Haber Pecosa….

La toma de la mano a pesar de la resistencia de esta, y claro aquellas que no perdían la vista ante esta escena.

-¡"Suéltame!"

-Bueno Candy! ¿Pues qué mosca te pico?

-¡"Argrrr!" si serás sínico Grandchester! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste cuando llegamos que estabas tú en este árbol? ¡"No quiero ni imaginar todo lo que escuchaste!

Y este desvergonzadamente sonrió como nunca y volteo a ver a aquellas chicas, las cuales se asombraron, pero esa sonrisa las calmo.

-Señoritas, creo que aquí hay un gran error….. Porque esta pecosa….._señalando a Candy.._ Está de muy mal humor, no sé de qué habla, yo solo estaba tomando una siesta en este gran árbol tranquilamente por cierto, hasta que escuche mi nombre como si estuviéramos en un hipódromo y causándome un gran susto, casi me caigo de la rama.

Y aquellas como ya habían sido cautivadas por esos hermosos ojos atrayentes, dejaron esa postura de defensa y le sonrieron, Candy no podía creer lo que su malcriado había logrado con tan solo haberles brindado una arrebatadora sonrisa, se cruzo de brazos, respingó su nariz como si estuviera muy molesta.

-¿Entonces no escuchaste nada?

Preguntaron al mismo tiempo aquellas chicas…y como aquel era tan sínico, volvió a sonreírles irresistiblemente y les corroboro.

-Así es Señoritas, no sería de caballeros escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Ho que bien, ¿verdad Annie?

-Sí…..

Bueno entonces nosotras nos retiramos para que platiquen un rato, Candy recuerda los deberes de francés y si necesitas ayuda solo me avisas….

-Pero chicas, yo…

Y Terry sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano ante la mirada atónita de las chicas y les agradeció el momento con su pecosa.

-Nada de peros Candy, tu y yo nos vamos, necesito hablarte, muchas gracias chicas, yo cuidare muy bien de su amiga, hasta pronto.

Las chicas de despidieron y Candy con cara de ¡What! Al ver que así de fácil le creyeron al sinvergüenza de su novio.

-Haber pecosa tu yo nos vamos a nuestra colina, porque…..

-¡"Suéltame malcriado!" yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo, mira que mentirle a las chicas….

-Jajajajaja, Vamos Candy no estés así conmigo por favor….

Y como el rebelde casi no pedía favores, Candy casi era convencida y es que a pesar de todo tenía una ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo que….. Pero no, no sedería tan fácil…..

Terry se acerca a ella por detrás y la toma de la cintura, puso su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia, y esta ante el contacto, se le despierta todo ese torrente de emociones, sentirlo así junto a su cuello y cerca de su oído, la estaba embriagando inevitablemente, solo atino a cerrar los ojos por todo lo sentido, Terry supo que estaba causando efecto en ella, pero ya quería mas, así que si tendría que rogar, rogaría, eso solo lo podía hacer con ella.

-¿De verdad pecosa que ya no iras conmigo a ninguna parte? Anda di que si…

Terry casi en un puchero, y Candy estaba que se la llevaba quien sabe quien, pues se molesto porque ya estaba siendo dominada por ese bello demonio.

-No, a ninguna parte por mentiroso….

-Entonces ¿Ya no me quieres hermosa?

Diablos! Esa voz tan sensual y aterciopelada la estaba desquiciando!

-¡No!

-¿No? ¿Ni así de poquito?

El rebelde haciendo señal de pequeñito con los dedos y Candy ya estaba casi muerta de la risa, pero lo trato de disimular.

-Bueno, tal vez solo un poquito…

La rubia ya siguiéndole el juego a su amor…..

-Entonces, tendré que hacer meritos para que me quieras mas..

Y este loco, la voltea, la observa con mucha pasión y amor, y se acerca peligrosamente a los labios rojos de esta, y la rubia sin poder contenerlo más, le responde el beso con la misma pasión, rodeo el cuello del galeno y se dejo llevar en aquel lugar mágico…Sentir sus labios y la humedad de su boca era ya una adicción para ambos, se saborearon mutuamente, hasta que el oxigeno empezó a faltarles, Terry despacio se fue separando y pegando su frente con la de ella, suspiro largamente….

-Me tienes hecho un loco Candy ¿Qué me hiciste?

-Haaaaaa, lo mismo le podría preguntar, joven Grandchester…..

-Entonces ¿ya me quieres como siempre?

-Terry, siempre te voy a querer de la misma manera, es solo que si me molesto mucho el que estuvieras ahí escondido escuchando nuestra conversación.

-Lo siento pecosa, no era mi intención hacerlo, pero estaba allá arriba pensando en una atolondrada rubia, y cuando escuche tu voz, me paralice, quería verte y me dije a mi mismo no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no quería dejar de escucharte Mi amor….. ¿Me perdonas?

-Hay Amor claro que te perdono, pero para la otra me avisa que estas ahí ¿Si? lo digo por las chicas.

-Lo sé pecosa y lo siento, de verdad no fue mi intención…..

-Lo sé amor, me lo dice tu mirada, pero bueno dejemos eso….

-Como tú quieras, y bueno, ¿Cómo se encuentra la futura Sra. Grandchester?

-Ho Terry! Qué cosas dices, jajaja, pues estoy de maravilla amor…..

-Que bueno pecosa, y no digo tonterías Jajajaja acuérdate que haré todo lo posible por que muy pronto seas mi esposa, lo digo en serio..

Candy estaba fascinada con esta nueva etapa en su vida, aunque ¡"el casarse tan joven!" nunca lo hubiera pensado, ¿Qué dirían en su familia adoptiva?, pensaba…..

-Te veo muy pensativa, pequeña pecosa…..

-He? Me hablaste amor?

Ya habían llegado a la segunda colina de Pony y Terry toma su mano cariñosamente y la invita sentarse junto a él sobre el césped, ella acepta y abrazados observan el cielo…..

-Candy en que piensas que de repente es como si tu mente viajara otra parte, sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad….

-Lo sé Terry, hay, es que es mucho lo que hemos vivido estos últimos Días, se me hace casi imposible, y referente a que llegáramos a casarnos pronto, pues….

-Te molesta Candy?, si es así dejo en paz el tema…..

-No Terry! No me molesta al contrario me siento soñada cuando me lo dices, pero lo que pasa es que, yo no conozco a mi padre adoptivo aun, la Tía abuela me detesta y no sé que pudieran pensar en que me case tan joven, mi vida ha sido dura, que con tantas cosas lindas, no sé si sea realidad o un hermoso sueño.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa escondida, y esto le apretó un poco el corazón al rebelde, el abrazo más, beso su cien y le dijo.

-Te entiendo perfectamente Pecosa, a pesar de ser el hijo de un Duque, mi vida ha sido solitaria, es por eso que ahora que te tengo, no me voy a arriesgar a que nos separen, porque si soy sincero pensaba irme a América si me padre no me ayudaba contigo, a mi no me habían expulsado y sin ayuda no podríamos seguir los dos aquí en el colegio, ya había tomado la decisión, y te juro que mi corazón estaba marchito, pero cuando el Duque me dijo que me ayudaría, todas las esperanzas de nuevo llenaron mi Alma, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, le estaré agradecido de por vida, porque ahora tu yo nos pertenecemos, y si hubiera sido de la otra manera, seguro que yo ya estaría casi llegando a Nueva York y tu no serías mía como ahora.

-Pues entonces los dos le estamos agradecido Amor, porque pertenecernos es como estar completos…

-Así es pecas.

Le toca la nariz traviesamente, Candy intenta darle un manotazo y este se levanta de inmediato, y así empezando una carrera con ese par de enamorados, la tarde se fue rápidamente, entre juegos y travesuras, y claro, muchas demostraciones de Amor….

-¡"El Duque de Grandchester!, Bernard, pero que esperas en hacerlo pasar de inmediato, pásalo a la biblioteca, en seguida voy.

Santo Dios! Hacía muchos años que no se rosaba con la nobleza, pues aunque descendieran de ella, solo los miembros más viejos del clan y por supuesto William seguían siendo parte de la corona inglesa, pero como la mayor parte de la familia ya radicaba en América allá los títulos no eran necesarios, pensaba la Tía abuela, aun recordaba al Duque de Grandchester, tan joven y buen mozo, así que lo que no había hecho en años, se pellizco ligeramente las mejillas, acomodo su peinado y aliso su vestido antes de salir a recibirlo.

-Buenas tardes Duque de Grandchester, es un honor tenerlo aquí….

Elroy hizo una reverencia estudiada, como todos sus movimientos, no pasando desapercibida tal educación para el duque.

-Buenas Tardes Lady Elroy, gracias por la bienvenida.

-Es un honor Duque, tome asiento por favor.

-Gracias, bueno, se preguntara a que se debe mi visita, pues bien soy un hombre de pocas palabras y mi tiempo es limitado…

-Comprendo Duque.

-Bien, vengo a pedir su autorización para que la Srita Candice pase el quinto domingo en mi castillo en compañía de mi hijo Terrence.

No lo podía creer, aquella niña huérfana, teniendo tan respetables amistades!, disimulo su turbación y prosiguió.

-No sabía que Candice fuera amiga de su hijo Duque.

-Pues al parecer son muy amigos, por eso me he tomado la libertad de invitarla, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente.

-¡Claro que no Duque!, enviare una misiva al colegio dándome por enterada, y bueno disculpe mi inquietud, pero… ¿es muy estrecha la amistada entre los jóvenes?

-Al parecer si Lady Elroy, mi hijo tiene cierto interés en la hija del Sr. Andrew, desconozco del todo si haya algo mas pero de que hay una fuerte amistad la hay, y más después del penoso mal entendido en el colegio, sé que no está enterada, pero el Sr, Johnson me informó que hoy mismo vendría a hablar con usted del asunto, se que también él es el responsable de la Srita, en la ausencia del Sr. Andrew, pero usted es un elemento importante en la familia no podía dejarla sin avisarle.

-¡Espero que no haya pasado a mayores Duque!, por mi parte es un placer que Candice pase el fin de semana con ustedes, es un honor que me tome en cuenta.

-Gracias Lady Elroy, por mi parte ha sido todo, me retiro, con permiso.

- Cuando guste venir es bienvenido.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°CyT°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Por fin era el quinto domingo y una rubia pecosa despertaba de sus dulces sueños, abrió los ojos y con una linda sonrisa le dio la bienvenida al día….

-Haaa pero que bien dormí!

Todavía soñolienta se levanta para ver la hora, cual grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que solo faltaban 2 horas para irse con Terry y ella que tenía planes de estar con las chicas un rato, pero si no se daba prisa no estaría lista y la verdad que estaba un poco nerviosa, eso escucha unos ruiditos en la ventana, y ve que es Clin tocando en su ventana, le abre y lo toma con las manos, se dirige hacia su ropero, donde encuentra un sinfín de vestidos nuevos que George le había traído cuando la fue a visitar, todos escogidos por el Sr. William, empezó a verlos y grande su confusión de no saber cual usaría, en eso tocan la puerta de su habitación, clin de inmediato se escondió, pero salió al escuchar la voz de Annie y Paty que llegaban a ver a la rubia.

-Chicas que bueno que llegan!"!

-Candy se nos hizo raro no verte en el desayuno, ¿te pasa algo?

-No Annie todo está bien, tranquila, es solo que dormí como nunca en mi vida…

-Ya ves Annie te lo dije, yo sabía que se había quedado Dormida…

-¡"Paty!"

-Ho lo siento Candy no fue….

Candy al ver el rostro de su amiga soltó la carcajada…. Y Annie se les unió

-Jajajajajajajaja, vamos Paty solo bromeaba, seguro que conoces mis malas costumbres y lo dormilona que soy…Pero bueno necesito que me ayuden…

-Claro que si Candy ¿Qué necesitas?

-Pues bueno, lo que pasa es que hoy salgo con Terry y su padre y no sé que ponerme.

Lo dijo un poco sonrojada, pero las chicas la entendieron y Annie que su fuerte era su buen gusto en vestir, de inmediato corrió al ropero a checar los vestidos, se quedo asombrada de aquellas bellezas.

-¡"Dios Candy!" ¡Que lindos vestidos! ¿Son nuevos verdad?

-Sí, el Tío abuelo Williams recién me los ha enviado.

-Pues tiene muy buen gusto…_dijo Paty observando los bellos vestidos…_

-Ya lo creo, pero díganme ¿cuál será el adecuado?

-Pues tendrás que llevarte dos Candy, uno puesto para el Día y otro más por si te quedas a cenar, o ¿iras a regresar temprano?

-La verdad no lo creo Annie, Terry comento que probablemente nos quedemos en el castillo y regresar muy temprano el lunes…

-¡Qué suerte la tuya Candy!, espero que Stear me invite algún lugar bonito…. Aunque dijeron que estaríamos donde la Tía Abuela….

-¡!Estos son perfectos Candy!, pruébatelos que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, también te peinare para que estés súper linda y Terry se muera cuando te vea…

-Hay chicas me hacen avergonzarme

-Jajajajajajajajaja

-Candy…..?

-¿Si Annie?

-¿Que se siente que te quieran tanto como Terry lo hace? Es que el día que te dejamos con el, era inevitable no ver en la forma que te veía y ese cambio para con nosotras, creo que le sienta bien el amor ¿Tu qué opinas Paty?

-Si Candy, cuéntanos, el amor de ustedes no es para nada disimulado es increíble como ese chico malcriado tenga una novia tan dulce como tú.

-Jajajajaja, hay chicas que cosas dicen, pero en realidad, Terry es una extraordinaria persona, que cuando abre su corazón a alguien no tiene reservas, al menos conmigo así es, y créanme, "jamás imagine amar con esta intensidad!", tener la certeza de querer pasar el resto de tu vida junto a esta persona .

-¡! Te lo ha dicho?

-¿en serio Candy?

Y Candy sonrojada pero con una linda sonrisa asintió….

-¡Sí chicas todo el tiempo me lo dice!….les he de confesar que eso me embriaga, es algo demasiado fuerte, alguna que otra ocasión me asusta porque somos muy jóvenes, pero el solo hecho de pensar en unirnos en sagrado matrimonio, me pone los pelos de punta, pero es lo que más desea mi corazón.

Y las chicas suspiraban por lo platicado de la pecosa, Candy con la mejor de las sonrisas y Annie y Paty imaginándose a ellas con sus respectivos novios.

-¡"Si Archie!" me pidiera matrimonio ahorita mismo, le diría que sí!", pero eso es casi imposible, Archie es demasiado centrado y caballero, creo que le falta ser un poco mas arrebatado como Terry…._ Suspira de resignación la tímida…_

-No se preocupen chicas, Stear y Archie soy demasiado lindos, así que si ellos nunca se deciden, pues…..

Annie y Paty se le quedan viendo esperando aquello que les diría la pecosa….

-¿Pues qué Candy?…!vamos no te quedes callada!, me tienes en ascuas…

-Jajajaja, hay chicas, pues que va a ser, si ellos no se animan ¡"ustedes den el primer paso!"….

-¡"Que!"?, Candy ¡! Pero que ocurrencias!, yo no podría….

-¡Ni yo tampoco eso no es correcto en una dama!.

-Ese es el punto chicas, cuando se trata de parejas, no hay convencionalismos…..

Y así de sopetón se los soltó, Annie y Paty abrieron los ojos ampliamente no daban crédito a las palabras de la rubia.

-¿Lo dices enserio Candy?

-¡Completamente!, pero bueno chicas, piensen bien lo que les dije, la confianza lo es todo en cualquier tipo de relación, no se alejen de los chicos ni se lo dejen todo a ellos, aunque no lo crean a veces necesitan un empujoncito.

Candy les guiño el ojo y volvió a la tarea de buscar una pequeña valija para sus cosas, Annie y Paty solo se volteaban a ver en complicidad, tratando de encontrarle sentido a aquel juego de palabras que su amiga les había dicho, pero como la rubia se dedico a su atuendo, la siguieron a ayudarla a escoger hermosos vestidos.

Annie le soltó el cabello usando dos listones uno rojo y uno blanco, pues el vestido que se decidió a usar, era debajo de la rodilla, rojo y blanco, Annie insistió tanto en que se pusiera un corsé y así lo hizo, dejando maravilladas a las chicas pues con aquella prenda le delineaba una cintura todavía más envidiable a lo habitual puesto que a acepción de una fiesta de gala o un compromiso muy importante, ella no lo utilizaba y es que se la hacía tan incomodo, en el hogar de Pony casi no lo utilizaba, la figura que tenía era gracias al ejercicio que hacia jugando y trepando árboles…..

El escote muy juvenil un poco cuadrado, dejando a la imaginación que más se escondía abajo, las mangas eran a tres cuartos, el vestido traía sus accesorios, como una sombrilla blanca con moñitos rojos y utilizó unos botines muy monos en color blanco, las formas de Candy estaban cambiando de manera drástica y no pasó desapercibido por las chicas, en cuanto empacaron los demás atuendos y cosas que utilizaría, Annie le informo que todo estaba listo, vio su reflejo en el espejo y por segunda vez quedo satisfecha con lo que vio.

-¡Estas hermosa Candy!, creo que hicimos muy buena elección con el vestido de hoy y también los que llevas, Terry se irá para atrás en cuanto te vea…

Estaban tan contentas que no habían notado que ya tendrían que haber estado afuera a la espera de sus carruajes.

Toc, Toc

-Adelante.

-Candy, Señoritas, pero que están haciendo?, sus coches esperan ya por ustedes afuera, será mejor que salgan si no quieren perderlos.

No les dijeron dos veces y salieron disparadas a encontrarse con sus respectivos galanes.

…

-Fiu! Fiu!, pecosa estas deliciosamente hermosa, no me das un besito linda?

Terry se acerco sin miramientos hacia Candy para ayudarla con su pequeña valija y en cuanto estuvieron más cerca, aquel engreído se acerco peligrosamente al oído de esta para acosarla con aquella voz tan sensual del rebelde, lo que causa un estremecimiento inmediato en la rubia.

-Ho Terry gracias, pero ¡"Compórtate!" por favor, ¿no ves que nos están viendo? Espérate tantito.

-Pecosa, ya quiero besarte, pero mira nada mas todos están de chismosos jajajajaja

Y en efecto después de tremendo chisme que se había suscitado en el colegio gracias a la lengua de Elisa, todos estaba sorprendidos el cómo Terry gentilmente tomaba la valija de la chica y como se acercaba descaradamente para decirle unas palabras al oído.

Luisa estaba por subir a su carruaje, hasta que vio a los rebeldes, se indigno completamente, maldiciéndolos, puesto que su querida amiga estaba en el cuarto de meditación perdiéndose el quinto Domingo…..Definitivamente no se quedaría con la boca cerrada.

También alguien que no les quitaba la vista de encima era Archie que en cuanto vio salir a la pecosa empezó a acercarse a ella para saludarla y atrás del venía Stear, pero detuvieron sus pasos al ver a Terry acercarse de esa manera a su querida gatita, no le gusto nada el que Candy se haya sonrojado de esa manera y el acercamiento tan intimo era demasiado, Stear que era más razonable entendió a la perfección aquella confianza entre los jóvenes, pero también supo que no era nada fácil para su hermano, pero para calmarlo decidió actuar encarando el asunto, lo tomo del brazo para que acercaran a ellos, el rubio se resistió pero no le quedo de otra por que Candy volteo en ese momento y le dedico una sonrisa, Stear actuando rápidamente se acerco a su prima y la abrazo muy fuerte, mientras que Archie tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero Terry no se quedaba atrás pues no le gradaba que sus primos fueran tan "afectuosos"

-¡"Candy querida!", ¡qué alegría que ya estés bien!, supimos que Terry se encargo de todo, estábamos demasiado apurados en no saber cómo ayudarte.

-¡Ho Stear!, mi caballero mas grande, lo sé hicieron todo lo que pudieron y sé que hicieron lo que estuvo en sus manos, el lazo que nos une es tan fuerte. Gracias, ¿tu sabes que te quiero no es así?.

-Lo sé querida, pero también me deben una plática está pendiente tu y Terry, pero no se lo digas a Archie ya sabes que el más egoísta y no le gusta compartirte como yo.

Candy entendió el mensaje y solo sonrió en pensar en su primo celoso, Stear también tenía pequeños Celos, pero el amor entre ellos de hermandad, lo hacían comprender la situación, algo que definitivo no podía hacer su elegante hermano, pero Candy con aquel corazón y sabiendo la forma de apaciguar las aguas se acerco a Archie.

-¡"Archie!" y ¿tú no me vas a dar un abrazo? ¡Anda corre que me muero de ganas por hacerlo!.

-¡Ho Gatita! de ¿verdad? Yo también quiero abrazarte, el verte aquí afuera es muy gratificante.

Archie quito de inmediato su carota pues en brazos de su querida prima todo se le olvidaba.

-Si mi querido Archie, todo salió de maravilla.

-Lo sé Candy, pero lástima que no fue por nosotros el que estés fuera de este problema, por cierto que haces con ese malcriado?

-Archie pensé que ya se llevaban mejor…..

Archie detecto la desilusión en el rostro de Candy así que le quitaría la idea haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

-Y así es Gatita, es la costumbre.

-Costumbre si como no, si siguen así les jalare las orejas.

-Jajajajaja, no por favor, tú tienes mucha fuerza.

-jajajajajajaja

Los primos ya con el ambiente más tranquilo, no sintieron la presencia de Terry que se acerco a ellos.

Ejem, ejem.

-¿Lista pecosa para irnos?

-He? A, sí Terry.

-Pero como así Candy te vas con él?

Terry decidió no mortificar a la pecas y como ya estaba medio arreglado el conflicto entre los muchachos decidió informarles de la invitación que le había hecho.

-Hola Stear, hola Archie, lamento no haberles informado antes pero es que mi padre y yo invitamos al Candy al castillo.

En eso voltean al carruaje del duque porque precisamente se baja del mismo para ver la tardanza de los chicos, Candy se puso de repente nerviosa y Terry sonrió cínicamente pus sabía de antemano que no le gustaba esperar, se acerco con todo ese porte ingles y saludo a los presentes.

-Buenos Días Terrence.

-Buenos Días padre, déjame presentarte, la Srita Candice White Andrew…

El Duque la miro fascinado, supo de inmediato por la mirada que le dedico la rubia, que su alma era pura e inocente pero con un toque de picardía, tal como su hijo la describía, a simple vista le agrado la pecosa.

-Un placer Srita Andrew, me alegro que haya aceptado la invitación de pasar su día con nosotros.

-El gusto es mío Duque de Grandchester, le agradezco, es un placer.

-Padre, y ellos son los primos de Candy, Alistar y Archivald Cronwell Andrew.

-Mucho gusto joven Alistar, Joven Archivald.

Se acerco a ellos y los saludos, los Cronwell con sus finos modales se presentaron adecuadamente.

-El gusto es de nosotros Duque de Grandchester.

-Les comunicaba de la invitación a Candy, pues no sabían.

-Espero que no haya inconveniente jóvenes.

-Ninguno….._contesto Stear._

-Bueno entonces si no hay inconvenientes, será mejor que nos vayamos con su permiso, un gusto, chicos los espero en el coche.

Terry se volteo de nuevo a Archie y este le dijo celosamente.

-Terry por favor cuídala bien.

-Así será Archie y ya deja esa cara si no yo también me voy a enojar.

-Vamos Terry, compréndelo Candy es como nuestra Hermana por eso te la encargamos mucho.

-Haa siii lo sé, no se preocupen que nada le pasara mientras esté conmigo ¿verdad pecas?

-¡"Terry!"

-Jajajajaja, no te enojes, ya sabes que es de cariño…

-Sí, tú y tus cariñitos….Chicos me despido no quiero hacer esperar más al Duque, y no se preocupen que pronto los visitare.

Candy les guiño el ojo, pues sabían a lo que se refería, para ella no había obstáculos cuando quería verlos.

-Muy bien entonces hasta pronto.

Candy y Terry se alejaron lentamente y muy juntos el uno del otro, Archie los observaba mientras se retiraban, tenía ligeramente el ceño fruncido ante aquello, Y Stear que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, toco su hombro, dándole a tender que lo entendía perfectamente.

-Stear, nuestra pequeña Candy ¿está creciendo demasiado no te parece?_ Lo dice melancólicamente._

-Así es Hermano, Candy ya es toda una mujer, y muy hermosa..

-Lo sé, a esto te referías ¿verdad?

Stear supo de inmediato de que hablaba, y es que cuando ellos hablaron con Terry para darle las gracias por lo de Candy, se le veía muy distinto.

-Si Archie…

-¡Vá!, no puedo creer que Candy se haya fijado en el, pero también me asombra el cambio de Terry, con razón dijiste que lo habían Cambiado, jaja es que Candy tiene ese don, pero si en un principio me lo hubieran preguntado, lo hubiera dudado, Terry se hacía de un corazón muy frío.

-Y descubrimos que no, pero no te aflijas hermano, algo me dice que lo que Terry siente por Candy es algo demasiado fuerte, he ahí porque el cambio y Candy tiene de nuevo ese brillo arrebatador, me encanta verla así.

-A mi también Stear, ¡"pero no me cabe en la cabeza que tan pronto nos la quitan!"

-Vamos Archie ni siquiera sabemos si son novios… bueno eso no lo aseguraría.

-Ves?, ¡"estoy casi seguro que estos ya son novios!" y pronto lo sabremos…

-Bueno pero mientras sucede esto vámonos, que la Tía abuela nos ha de estar esperando y las chicas ya estaña allá también.

Dentro del carruaje Grandchester.

-Srita Andrew!

-Candy Duque, solo Candy….

-Candy, es un nombre muy dulce, digno de una mujercita como tú, me quede sorprendido con tú belleza.

-Ho Duque de Grandchester! Me apena.

-No tienes porque, al contrario, me pregunto si todas las chicas del hogar de Pony son así de lindas….

-He?

Terry al momento de escuchar decir eso a su padre se puso a la defensiva, jamás imagino que supiera el verdadero origen de Candy, pero él no permitiría ninguna ofensa hacia ella!"jamás!"

-¡"No digas nada Candy!"

El Duque volteo sorprendido a ver a Terry.

-De que se trata esto padre? ¿Acaso es una burla?

Candy solo agacho la cabeza al presenciar esto, de pronto su alrededor color de rosa se tornaba negro, si negro y oscuro, sus ojos estaban por traicionarla, las lagrimas querían salir pero ella las detendría a toda costa.

-¡"Podrías calmarte por favor!"! ¿a caso vez que aquí hay burla?, yo no estoy criticando ni juzgando nada, solo quería saber de ese hermoso lugar que me han contado, y sí, sé que ahí fuiste criada, y te seré honesto Candy, hace unos días tal vez me hubiera admirado y renegaría de la amistad entre tú y Terrence, pero gracias a él te conocí desde antes de verte por cómo te describe, ahora que te conocí, supe que ese lugar tendría que tener algo especial.

Terry no daba crédito a lo que su padre estaba diciendo, su corazón se tranquilizo, volteo a ver a Candy y ella estaba tan desconcertada como él, pero respingo al ver que su padre se acercaba a ella y levantaba su barbilla para observarla mientras que su padre se burlaba de el interiormente al ver su reacción.

-Perdón Candy no quise ocasionar un conflicto, y recuerda nunca agaches la cabeza ante nadie cuando tu no tengas culpa de nada ¿de acuerdo?, supongo que querrán saber el cómo me entere ¿verdad?

Terry aun con su semblante serio asintió de igual forma que Candy.

-Pues bien hace unos días el Sr. Johnson me contacto, fue agradecerme por ayudar a la investigación de la trampa que les puso la Srita Legan, en el colegio.

-¡"George!"

-Si pequeña, el me dijo que en ausencia de lord William, el era responsable de ti, por eso fue a hablar personalmente, estaba demasiado agradecido de ayudar a su patrona, en este caso tú, supe su fidelidad en sus palabras, me dio conocimiento de lo importante que eres para tu padre y me agradecía en su nombre, también dijo que eras una joven única y que por eso te había adoptado, no te negare que no me sorprendí al enterarme, vio mi reacción y me confirmo que por eso mismo me lo había dicho pues sabía de la gran amistad entre tú y Terrence, que de una vez lo supiera antes de que por otro lado me enterara y actuara deliberadamente, tu padre y mano derecha George, no quieren que vuelvas a sufrir jamás por nada y si en sus manos esta evitarlo…..Después de todo lo que platicamos, me dio más curiosidad el conocerte, un hombre como el Sr. Andrew tendría que ver algo muy especial en ti para ser su sucesora en el Clan Andrew y sobre todo mi hijo que jamás le había conocido una amiga.

-Padre siento mi comportamiento.

A Terry le costó demasiado disculparse con su padre, pero lo hizo, se había comportado como todo un caballero con su Candy, el Duque lo supo y solo asintió aceptando su disculpa y no haciendo ningún comentario, Candy por su parte estaba tranquila porque el Duque supiera su origen y que no la rechazaba, no sabría qué hubiera pasado si huera sido al revés ahora que ya era la mujer de Terry.

-Y bueno Candy ¿me contaras de tus travesuras en el hogar de Pony?.

Y la rubia con una enorme sonrisa le dijo **SÍ, ** y empezó a contarle todo lo bueno que hacían aquellas dos mujeres que eran como sus madres, claro omitió algunas cosas, pero algunas travesuras inocentes si le conto, el duque que se veía hace tiempo inflexible en su rostro, ahora sonreía de ver como aquella jovencita con su espontaneidad y sencillez podía cautivar a todo mundo, incluyéndolo a él.

Terry estaba más que contento en el trayecto del colegio al castillo, su padre de repente con una sonrisa en los labios, jamás se imagino que tuviera la capacidad para sonreír, pero la gran admiración que sentía por la rubia la reflejaba en sus ojos, ya que ningún momento dejaba de observarla embelesado, El duque lo notaba constantemente y sonreía para sí al recordarse a él mismo tan enamorado como Terry , solo un poco más grande, pero también esa fascinación era por una América como Candy, le recordaba mucho a ella, tal vez por eso la toleraba, pensaba.

Una gran extensión de tierra abarcaban las propiedades de los Grandchester, jardines de todo tipo adornaban aquel majestuoso castillo tan antiguo e imponente, Candy observaba con atención, realmente todo era muy hermoso, el lujo era demasiado, pensaba. Llegaron a la puerta principal y un mayordomo seguido por una mucama salió a recibirlos.

-Buenos días Duque Grandchester…..

Saludaron pulcramente los sirvientes.

-Ella es la Srita Andrew, atiéndanla bien por favor Bridget, lleve sus cosas al cuarto de huéspedes.

-Bienvenida Srita, Joven Terrence.

-Hola Britget.

Terry voltea a ver a la pecosa y la notaba ligeramente nerviosa así que brindándole una tierna sonrisa, le pregunta cerca de su oído a sorpresa de todos.

-Quieres refrescarte un poco pecosa?

-Ho Terry….he muchas gracias, pero ahora estoy bien.

-Bien chicos, solo déjenme firmar unos documentos, Terry lleva a Candy a conocer el castillo si desea, mientras hacen tiempo para el almuerzo y en lo que Termino. Candy, esta es tu casa.

-Gracias Duque…

Todos entraron, el mayordomo y la mucama se asombraron del buen comportamiento de Terry y de la visita de la Candy. Pero en cuanto el Duque desapareció y los sirvientes se fueron a sus respectivas actividades, Terry tomo posesivamente la mano de Candy.

-Pecosa ya quería tocarte…_Con una sonrisa picara hablo Terry cosa que hizo enrojecerla…._

-Terry! Nos pueden ver….

-Que me importa! Tu eres mi novia, si no tome tu mano delante del Duque, fue para no incomodarte, te extraño Amor.

-Ha Terry yo también te extraño….

-Pero ven te enseñare este castillo tan frio, y buscare un rincón para comerte a besos….

-¡"No te atrevas Terrence!" ¿Te imaginas si nos ven?

-Jajajajaja se te notan más las pecas, Jajajaja

-¡"Grosero!"

-Anda camina Hermosa…..

Y así tomados de la mano recorrieron gran parte del castillo porque era enorme el Castillo, le enseño, la biblioteca, el cuarto de música, el de costura y claro el de dibujo, que nadie utilizaba con buen provecho como decía el rebelde, según él, su madrastra y hermana no tenían el talento.

-Amor que grande esta el Castillo, no sé cómo no te pierdes!

-La verdad me lo sé de memoria y también me sé todos sus pasadizos secretos, desde pequeño que lo he recorrido, todavía hace como dos años encontré uno, ven te lo enseñare, ¿ves como estamos al otro extremo del jardín trasero?, ha, pues este pasadizo nos lleva directamente hasta allá, y no recorreremos todo el castillo.. Terry jalo uno de los ángeles que adornaban el gran salón y una de las paredes se hicieron una grieta, de igual manera en la parte de adentro con una palanca se abría o cerraba, Candy jamás pensó que eso existiera, solo en los cuentos de hadas, pero ahí había uno, sonrió como una niña traviesa, y a la vez temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar, pues el túnel era frío y oscuro, lleno de polvo y telarañas, así que tomo fuertemente a Terry de la mano, este volvió a comprobar que a Candy le asustaba el misterio, pero ahora no le jugaría ninguna broma, no podía perder el tiempo peleando ahora que estaba solo para él, pero aun así le agradaba la idea. Posesivamente Terry la atrajo de la cintura, pero sin resistirlo más, la jalo, cual muñeca de trapo y la coloco en la pared, observo aquellos ojos verdes que eran la luz de su vida e inmediatamente la comenzó a besar tiernamente, como si se fuera a deshacer. La rubia solo se dejo llevar por su apuesto y apasionado novio, pero es que sentirlo así, el besarlo era la gloria misma, también se había reprimido el hacerlo en todo el transcurso, pero ahí estaban solos…Con las astucia del galeno, sus manos se dirigieron de inmediato debajo de la falda tocando por debajo de las prendas aquel pliegue de la rubia, la excitación se estaba presentando en ambos, y fue el momento en que Candy reacciono….

-Terry?...

-Mmmmm

-¿Terry? Amor, estoy sintiendo mucho calor…Terry….

-Amor estoy muy concentrado, de eso se trata…._y el descarado seguía en lo suyo muy entretenido, besando y tocando sin fronteras….._

-¡"Terry!", aquí no podemos entiéndelo, haaaaa

Terry entendió que no era el lugar indicado a parte que su padre los esperaría para el almuerzo, y así agitado y a regañadientes, se separo lentamente de esta que estaba tan sonrojada y jadeando, ella también había hecho un poder sobre humano para detenerlo, pero si no terminarían ahí acostados haciendo el Amor.

-Lo siento pecosa pero te extraño, ¡"extraño tu cuerpo!" sentirte vibrar bajo mis caricias…..

-Terry….por favor

-Lo sé, ¿Podrías perdonar a este loco enamorado?

-Claro que si mi loquito rebelde, pero también perdonara a esta niña inconsciente…

-Hay amor no tengo nada que perdonarte a ti, es solo que tu cuerpo me incita jajajajaja

-¡"Terry!"

-Jajajajajaja, anda vamos pecosa con el Duque, después nos volvemos a escapar jajaja

-Si vamos…..

Los enamorados recorrieron más rápido por el camino no quería el rebelde seguir tentado en la oscuridad y privacidad del túnel, y de repente llegaron a su destino.

Llegaron al jardín, donde ya estaba todo lista para que se sirviera el almuerzo, pero el Duque aun no llegaba, así que la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron debajo de la terraza a un hermoso rosal, y Terry tan galante tomo la rosa roja más linda y se la dio, la rubia se sintió alagada y volteando a todas partes ve que no había nadie y le da su novio un beso en la comisura de los labios y como este tenía sangre en las venas, la tomo de la cintura y se lo regreso pero en los labios. Candy al ver aquel atrevimiento lo miro divertida y empezó a perseguirlo, y Terry empezó a correr riendo por no ser alcanzado.

-¡"No me alcanzaras pecosa!"

-¡"Terry, eres un malcriado!"

-Así es mi lady jajajajajaja, un malcriado por el cual estas loquita jajajajaja

-Arrrggg!"!"

Estaban de lo más divertidos, pero jamás imaginaron que el Duque los observaba admirado y por qué no, ¡contento!, por la ventana de su despacho, y a su mente llegaron recuerdos felices, un joven también persiguiendo a una rubia Americana por los jardines de Escocia, con la sonrisa más bella del mundo, su corazón empezó a sentir aquella necesidad de amar y ser amado por una mujer, y cuando tuvo ese sentimiento, cayó en cuenta en su cruel y fría realidad, así que sacudiéndose los recuerdos se concentro en aquella pareja en el jardín y fue entonces que supo que esa relación era ya demasiado fuerte, y para poder regresarle aunque fuera algo de amor de su parte lo apoyaría con la rubia, que a pesar de tener un origen dudoso, la bondad, inteligencia y alegría de la pecosa era contagiosa, así que siendo la hora adecuada, salió del despacho para dirigirse con los jóvenes.

-¡Hay ya pecosa! ya me canse!... Espérame tantito…

Decía un agitado Terry, que tenia recargada su mano en una de las bancas y después sentarse a tomar aire…..

-MM NO! tu no aguantas nada mi amor…

-Mira mi Reyna, no es que no aguante, pero créeme competir con una atolondrada y loca como tú!_! Jajajaja

-¿Haaa siii? Pues bien quédate ahí sentado porque yo me voy….

Y el guapo de Terry frunce el ceño, ¿De verdad se molesto su pecosa? Si solo estaba bromeando se decía…..pero sin pesarlo se levanto y corrió a su lado….

-Candy! Candy! Espérate pecas, si solo bromeaba anda ven

La toma del brazo y hace que lo vea a la cara.

-Pecosa, perdón, pero solo bromeaba….

La sinceridad en el rostro del chico hizo que se le achicara el corazón a Candy….

-Hay Terry yo también bromeaba jajajajaja

-¡"Pecosa traviesa!"

-Jajajajajaja

-Ejem, ejem! Almorzamos?

Terry y Candy voltearon de repente al escuchar al duque y los había descubierto muy cerca el uno del otro, Candy retrocedió de el de inmediato y Terry solo puso su mano atrás de su espalda, un poco avergonzado, si supiera el Duque que volvería a robarle otro beso a esa pequeña pecosa, que bueno que llego antes de cometer ese atrevimiento y reprimenda segura, pensaba. El Duque se trago la carcajada, pues bien que podía disimular después de tantos años ocultando su buen sentido del humor, haberlos agarrado de infraganti fue muy divertido, pero nos los abochornaría mas….

-Padre!"

-Ho Duque!" yo….

-Sentémonos!, ¿el día está muy hermoso no les parece?

Dijo el Duque sarcásticamente como solía hacerlo su hijo, y este solo volteo a verlo, y al toparse con los ojos de su padre, grande fue sus sorpresa que no encontró reproche sino mas bien complicidad, espera, espera, espera, ¿Complicidad? ,mmm esto estaba demasiado raro, pero aun así solo sonrió de lado ocultando su travesura, y ya valiéndole gorro, se acerco a Candy y la tomo de la mano para dirigirla al comedor, causando choques eléctricos a la pecosa por la caricia, y un sonrojo absoluto, pero ni dijo ni hizo nada pues Terry sabía porque lo había hecho… tomaron asiento.

-¿Y dime Candy, te ha gustado el Castillo? ¿Te ha tratado bien Terrence?

-¡Ho si Duque!, tiene un hogar muy grande y hermoso!" hay tanto que ver aquí, Terry ha sido un gran anfitrión, de nuevo le agradezco su invitación.

-De nada Candy, el placer es todo mío, la verdad es que hace años no escuchaba reír a Terrence, y mucho menos a una linda chica como tú, espero que vengas más seguido…

-Eso es cierto Candy esta casa es realmente escalofriante…

Terry hizo el comentario sardónicamente, había dolor en sus palabras y tanto Candy como el Duque sintieron el comentario.

-Me pregunto, ¿Dónde se encontrara su querida esposa Padre?, porque veo que no está, es por eso que respiro el aire más libremente….

-Terry…..

Hablo quedamente Candy, pero el Duque obviamente no se quedaría callado..

-Tienes razón Terrence, y no están por que los he mandado a que se paseen, para conocernos mejor Candy y yo? seguro estas más a gusto así ¿no Terrence?

Y así con toda la diplomacia de un noble le dio a Terry con guante blando, y es que el darle la razón a su hijo sobre el carácter de su esposa, era algo jamás visto. Terry sonrió amargamente pues vio sinceridad en aquel monologo, pero se preguntaba hostilmente del ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hasta ahora le brindaba algo de complicidad y afecto?, porque después de casi ocho años de ignorarlo, ahora parecía un padre verdadero.

Tanto el Duque como Candy, fuera como si estuvieran leyendo la mente del rebelde, se entristecieron de momento los Grandchester, pero como Candy sabía el efecto en Terry, tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa, haciendo sentir su presencia, este volteo a verla y supo que no era momentos de tristeza, y sin más sonrió, vio a su padre de manera indiferente, pero cordialmente….

-Bien ya que estamos solo los tres, espero que no te saque de quicio esta niña pecosa Padre….jajajajaja

El Duque sonrió, eso significaba que poco a poco dejaría atrás los rencores, pues esa niña a su lado, era como la tranquilidad de su alma…

-¡"Terry!"

-Solo bromeo Candy Jajajaja

-Jajajaja de verdad ¿serás traviesa Candy?

-¡No Duque!"

Y Terry volteó a verla como diciendo ¿lo dices en serio? Y Candy solo agacho su mirada y sacando la lengua traviesamente dijo…

-Bueno, solo un poco…

-Jajajajajajaja, ya vez te lo dije Jajajaja

Jajajajajaja la risa de los Grandchester era encantadora, jamás en el castillo se había escuchado ese tipo de algarabías, definitivamente esa niña Americana les hacia el corazón feliz a los Grandchester…

-Tienes muy linda sonrisa Candy, ¿no te parece Terrence?

-De eso no hay duda…

-¡Gracias!, me apenan…..

-Jajajaja, bueno chicos, tenía pensado ir al hipódromo o al Zoológico, ¿Qué prefieren? Candy querida, ¿a dónde quieres ir?...

-Pues no sé, donde usted guste…

-No, no, no Candy tú tienes la libre elección, así que dinos…

Candy estaba abrumada ante aquellos caballeros, que a pesar de sus desavenencias, eran tan similares…..Bueno, Terry era muy parecido a su madre sus ojos eran idénticos, pero el porte, la arrogancia y galantería definitivo de su padre, así que se dejo consentir….

-Muy bien será entonces al Zoológico, ¡!Me encantan los animales!

-Si sobre todo los monos, ¿verdad?

Terry burdamente había hecho el comentario, para las pulgas de Candy y como no podía perder los estribos delante del Duque, Terry solo sintió un gran pisotón debajo de la mesa…..

-¡!Hay, hay!….

-Pero Terrence que son esos Gritos!

-Lo siento Duque es que, pues….

-Seguro se pego con la pata de la mesa el pie, ¿verdad Terry?

-He?...Ha siii eso, si eso Candy…..

-Ha bueno…. ten más cuidado Terrence….

Continuara…

**Chicas lindas espero que les este gustando este fic, este capítulo está formado en dos partes así que espero actualizar esta semanita para que vean el desenlace de este capítulo que se pondrá muyyyyy interesante Jajajaja esto es solo el comienzo del quinto domingo y la convivencia de mi suegro con su próxima hija y claro mi adorado rebelde…**

**Los agradecimiento especiales ya saben…, en el próximo le diré los cometarios las quiero y besitosssss… haa y por cierto si quieren que se ponga algo que les gustaría que ocurriera en este quinto domingo, llénenme con sus ideas jejejeje bueno las quiero hacer participes en este ficcc ahora si Adiós…**

**Klaudya**

**Litac**

**Perlatorijano**

**Darkprinsessakane**

**Sasyta**

**4 ever Sailor Moon**

**Candycandy forever**

**Goshi**

**Raqhu**

**Ascella star**

**Ysledsira**

**Aniyasha**

**Y todas las demás que me leen anonimamente…xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	6. Cap 5 parte 2

**¡"Ya sé, ya sé! ¡"Me tarde demasiado!" pero es que tuve unas trabillas por ahiiiii y si, necesito tiempo, seguiré trabajando en el capítulo que sigue pues se las debo yyyy también me asegurare de ya terminar ¡Amor verdadero solo tu y yo!" por fis no desesperen que lo que empiezo lo termino!"!" las quiero, las quiero, pero bueno aquí tienen la segunda parte del quinto capítulo, disfrútenla!"!"**

_**La Nueva Familia Grandchester**_

_**Capitulo 5 **_

_**Segunda parte**_

_**El mejor Quinto domingo**_

-Pero Terrence que son esos Gritos!

-Lo siento Duque es que, pues….

-Seguro se pego con la pata de la mesa el pie, ¿verdad Terry?

-He?...Ha siii eso, si eso…..

-Ha bueno, ten más cuidado Terrence…

-Si padre….

Terry fulminaba a la rubia con aquella mirada penetrante, y Candy sínicamente sonreía, El Duque se sentía extraño, tenía bastantes años sin sonreír, sin "necesidades humanas" solo materiales, pero esto definitivamente les agradaba…..echaba de menos muchas cosas…

-Disculpe Duque pero lo busca Lord Anderil…..

-Lord Anderil? si, recuerdo que me dijo que me visitaría, Phil dile que se me presento algo muy importante, que no lo voy a poder atender, pero que sin falta mañana yo lo busco y vemos su pendiente…..

-Si mi Lord….

-Bueno chicos, iré a refrescarme unos momentos, Terrence, indícale a Candy cuál es su habitación por si también se quiere refrescar…

-Si padre…

-Con permiso Duque…..

-Nos vemos en media hora en el jardín de la entrada, ¿te parece?

-Sí…

El Duque se retiro a sus aposentos, mientras que Candy y Terry tomados de la mano se dirigían a la habitación asignada para la pecosa….

-Amor te pasaste con el pisotón! Todavía me duele…..

-eso te pasa por andar de pesadito…..

-Candy no aguantas las bromitas!

-Y tu no aguantas un pisotón! Jajajaja

-Hay traviesa, lo bueno que un día de estos me vengare y ni te vas a dar cuenta jajaja

-Síguele he!

-Jajajajajaja, bueno mi Lady, está servida, esta es su habitación.

Terry abre la habitación y se la muestra, era demasiado elegante pensó Candy, pero ni modo, seguro en ese castillo todas las habitaciones eran así de ostentosa… estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que su rebelde había entrada en la habitación sonriendo y poniéndole seguro a esta…

-Pero ter…..

No pudo terminar por que aquel ya la había levantado de suelo y la llevo al la enorme cama con dosel…..

-Pecosa déjame amarte… ¿sí?

-¡! Terry, no podemos! ¿Y si nos descubren?

-Pues nos casamos y punto, no veo cual sea el problema…..

-Ha Terry, no tenemos tiempo….Ha

Terry besaba el cuello de la pecosa apasionadamente, recorría todo su rostro, y tomaba sus labios demandantemente…

-Amor no seas cruel, aquí nadie nos molestara, desde que te vi esta mañana me dejaste helado, estas completamente hermosa, tienes una cinturita tan…

-Ho Terry! No seas atrevido!, además se me ve cinturita por que traigo corsé….

-mmm es cierto, ahora recuerdo, eres tan rebelde que ni si quiera usas corsé como las demás chicas, pero he de decirte que sin el, tu figura es admirable, no soporto como los hombres te miran, ya quiero gritarle al mundo entero que tu eres mía! Mía! Y de nadie más…por favor Candy…

Toc- toc

Toc-toc

Empezaron a tocar la puerta y como era de esperarse, Candy de inmediato se levanto de la cama completamente roja y muy asustada, mientras Terry solo se acomodaba en la cama y ponía sus brazos debajo de su cuello, observando divertido la frustración de su novia…

-¡Terry levántate, escóndete o has algo!...Shssss no hagas ruido te pueden escuchar, ¡Corre por favor!

-No quiero, seguro es Bridget, Córrela….

-¡"Pero como la voy a correr!"

- Muy sencillo, dile que no necesitas de sus servicios….

-Hashhhh!

Toc-toc

Candy se dirige a la puerta arreglando un poco su apariencia y alisando su vestido para que no se viera desalineada, ya estando ahí resoplo y solo abriendo un poco se dirigió hacia bridget….

-Señorita es hora de que la atienda, si necesita cambiarse le ayudare..

-¡No!, ha. Jeje. No es necesario bridget, me gusta cambiarme sola….

-¡Usted sola?, pero como es posible, pero y el corsé?

-Bueno, veras, es que no uso así que por eso no te preocupes…

-Pero, si no la atiendo el Duque me retara….

-Nada nada linda, anda ve hacer otras cosas que estaré bien cualquier cosa que se me ofrezca te aviso…

-Está bien mi Lady como usted mande….

Y así fue de la manera en que se fue la mucama, en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, volteo hacia la cama viendo a aquel monumento que la veía pícaramente….

-Pensé que no te desharías de ella, ya hasta estaba pensando en salir y decirle que yo te iba a ayudar con el corsé…..

-¡"Terry!" pero que malo!, te imaginas si te ven aquí, hay Dios no quiero ni imaginar!"!"

-Jajajajaja, pues si tal vez se hubiera asombrado, Bridget es muy persignada, pero no hubiera dicho nada te lo aseguro….jajajaja

-Haaa eres un grosero!, pero bueno ya que insistes en estar aquí conmigo, ven anda, ¡Ayúdame a quitarme este corsé porque de verdad me está asfixiando…..

-¿Estás hablando en serio pecosa?

Lo dice Terry levantando se de la cama y acercándose a ella….

-Pues si…..

-Amor pero este vestido te queda muy bien, pero bueno si quieres cambiarte te ayudare por supuesto…..

-Cariño, no me voy a cambiar de vestido, solo me quitare el corsé, de verdad que no me gustan y ya no lo aguanto, no creo que me ve a más gorda sin él, y si es lo contrario no creo que a mi novio le moleste o si?

-Jajajaja, hay pecosa de mi vida, tu cuerpo es tan perfecto que creo que sin él te veas mal al contrario te ves mucho mejor….

-Bien…

Candy se voltea lentamente dejando enfrente de Terry su espalda, necesitaba que el rebelde desabotonara todos esos diminutos botones. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la espalda de su Candy a merced de que la ayudara a desvestirse trago en seco al pensar en lo que había debajo de esa tela, la blanca y nivea piel de su amada, pero empezó a desabrochar lentamente cada botón, sintiendo como Candy se estremecía ante aquel acto, y cuando por fin termino, recorrió sus hombros para que el vestido callera, sus hombros al descubierto eran una tentación para el rebelde. Candy en cuanto sintió las manos de él recorrer su piel sintió un ligero calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, su piel se erizo y recordó aquella noche donde le había entregado todo su ser, su virginidad, pero sobre todo su amor, sintió vergüenza al principio pero después empezó a sentir excitación, ¡"Dios este hombre tenía el control por completo de sus emociones""….Ahora lo más difícil el corsé, que con tantas cintas parecía un acertijo, pero el premio al terminar era el mejor, Candy estaba ya casi sudando al verse tan atrevida con su Romeo, pero es que el rebelde no la había querido dejar sola, la tentación era demasiada….

Por fin termino con la ardua tarea, pero la respiración de ambos ya era muy pesada, sus pechos tenían un vaivén lleno de pasión, Terry al saber que esa era la última prenda difícil la quito de inmediato y acto seguido hizo voltear a la pecosa que esta sonrojada, bajo su mirada al saberse casi desnuda, pero su rebelde le levanto el rostro para dedicarla aquella mirada de confianza, y ella sin más alzo sus manos para él quitara el camisón…..

-¿Candy? ¿Me dejaras amarte rápido?

-Amor ya lo estás haciendo….

Y como eso fue una autorización, Terry la tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos de nuevo y la llevo a la cama, era obvio que ya estaba muy excitado y la pecosa también, pues el proceso de desvestirla a ella basto para que el ambiente entrara en calor….. Terry se quito rápido su ropa ante la sonrisa tímida de Candy, pues el privilegio de verlo así era demasiado abrumador. Cuando Terry quedo al desnudo se puso junto a Candy, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y como no tenían mucho tiempo, Terry comenzó a besarla delicadamente, pero Candy estaba ya tan acalorada que lo hizo demandante….

-Ya Terry….ha…ha… ya por favor….. Estoy lista… ya quiero que estés dentro de mí, te necesito….

-Hay Candy… Te amo

Y así besándose Terry deslizo la poca ropa de la rubia, los jadeos eran cada vez más demandantes, no muy fuertes pues tenían que ser discretos por el lugar donde se encontraban, Candy se había vuelto loca desde que su amado empezó a desnudarla y fue cuando perdió la razón.

-Terry! Que me haces? Yo….ya no puedo por favor….

-Solo un poco más Querida…

-¡"No ya!"

-¿Es una orden Pecosa?

Era inevitable no salir con algún comentario este rebelde encantador….

-¡"Si!" ¡"Es una orden Terry!"

-Y como tus ordenes son deseos para mi…ha…ha…..

Aquel fuerte hombre se puso en medio de su amada, abriendo sus piernas y tocando el terreno, supo que estaba más que lista por la humedad desprendida, y así fue como se introdujo dentro de ella, que respingo un poco por la intromisión, pero en menos de un segundo sus piernas ya rodeaban aquel monumental cuerpo indicando la profundidad deseada….

Terry estaba tan concentrado en la sensación, Su Candy le estaba dando más de ella, no podía creer que ahora otra vez la estuviera haciendo suya, así que como recompensa le daría todo el placer posible en aquellos pocos minutos y como ella ya era presa de la pasión, el lo supo de inmediato al sentir como se acoplaba a su cuerpo con urgencia y deseo. Sin pensarlo más se adentro lo mas que pudo en aquel paraíso, sus movimientos demandantes fueron casi feroces, quería explotar dentro de ella y que ella lo sintiera sin reservas, con sus brazos tomo sus piernas y las puso casi a la altura de su espalada, con una mano sostenía una de las piernas y con la otra impulsaba la cadera femenina.

Candy ya no sabía nada mas a su alrededor, aquellos movimientos salvajes las estaban torturando placenteramente, la fuerza con la que estaba siendo amada era totalmente diferente a la primera vez, pero también aquello que estaba sintiendo era mucho más fuerte que la primera vez, de un momento a otro fue como si Terry hubiera tocado aquel punto exacto que si seguía con ese movimiento moriría ahí mismo, pero lo inexplicable para ella era que no quería parar a pesar de sentir que era demasiado el placer, quería mas y mas y mas …..

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, Ter…rry, ha, ha, ha, ha….

-Si A…mo..rr así, así día mi nombre, ha, ha, ha,ha,ha

Candy jadeaba, gemía y quería gritar pero se reprimía, tenía la almohada tan apretada contra su rostro para acallarse. Terry la observaba lleno de lujuria y pasión, esas caras que hacía la pecosa lo excitaban mas, sabía que le estaba dando placer a sobremanera y su orgullo masculino se agrando al saber de lo que era capaz…..

-Ha,ha,Ha, Un po..co ma..ss queri..da, ya casi, lo estás haciendo….muy ha, ha, ha, muy bien, ha,ha,ha.

-¡"Dios!" A…mo..rr, ya, ya, sí, sí, Te…rry, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,Haaaaaaaa

Terry vio en los ojos oscurecidos de Candy que ella explotaría, así que sin decirlo más aumento el ritmo todavía más frenéticamente, tenía que alcanzarla, para que los dos estuvieran en el mismo canal, la rapidez era tanta que de inmediato alcanzo a su Candy..

-Ha,ha,ha,ha, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Haaaaaaaaa

Y así ella se había mojado de una manera sorprendente y el la había llenado de nuevo, Terry había caído en el pecho de Candy, lo que habían vivido hace unos momentos era totalmente nuevo para ambos, Candy por inexperta y Terry en su vida había tenido una experiencia así con ninguna de las cortesanas con las que se había metido. Sus cuerpos estaba completamente sudados, sus corazones estaban latiendo frenéticamente pero al mismo ritmo, sus respiraciones eran iguales, Terry escuchaba tranquilamente el agitado corazón de su querida, y Candy acariciaba su hermosa cabellera castaña, disfrutaban del silencio que los caracterizaban, de su momento.

Después de estar así varios minutos y ya que estaban más tranquilos rompieron el silencio, puesto que Terry puso sus manos en los hombros desnudos de esta y se le quedo viendo con infinita ternura y amor, Candy estaba realmente sorprendida con lo que había pasado en aquella habitación, pero simplemente se sentí completa, e infinitamente feliz…..

-¡Gracias!

Terry la observaba fascinado y ese comentario desconcertó a Candy..

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué Amor?

-¿Me preguntas por qué?

Candy solo asiente con la cabeza y con una hermosa sonrisa…

-Pues por…

Y se acerca y besa sus labios…..

-Por enseñarme a Amar!, por compartir conmigo estos momentos, por darme una sonrisa todos los días, y sobre todo por mirarme como lo haces en estos momentos, con infinito amor, que haces que mi corazón lata todos los días, ya no hay soledad en mi vida, los días son *como un diamante azul…Solo tú me puedes conquistar, Solo tú me puedes transformar, solo tú y nadie más, me tienes a tus pies, y la felicidad me sienta bien….. ¡"! Gracias por eso y mucho más!"

Candy estaba a punto de llorar pero Terry de nueva cuenta la detiene tomando sus labios presos de los suyos…

-¡Ni se te ocurra pecosa! No puedes llorar, cuando estoy tan feliz de que estemos juntos y te juro que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por que pronto unamos nuestras vidas…..

-Gracias Terry! ¡Gracias!, por fin tendré una familia verdadera, tu yo juntos la haremos, bueno me adoptaron y ahora sé que me quiere mi Padre adoptivo, pero siempre ha sido mi sueño el pertenecer a alguien y yo ya pertenezco en cuerpo y alma a ti, formaremos una enorme familia….

-Jajajaja, pecosa me haces tan feliz!…

Y así la pareja se disfruto un poco más en aquel lecho el cual fue testigo de su desbordante amor y pasión, estaban tan tranquilos, hasta que la pecosa se paró de repente asustando y observando el reloj….

-¿Que pasa pecosa?

-¡"Terry!" es muy tarde, anda levántate corre! Tu padre nos estará esperando, ¡"Dios Que vergüenza!

-¡"No quiero!"

-Anda ven ayúdame! No estés de niño…

-Hay Candy tan a gusto y felices que estebábamos, y el Duque queriendo ir al Zoológico…

-Si estábamos a gusto Amor, pero el Duque ha sido todo un caballero, ¿crees que me cae bien?

Y Terry sintió celos de su padre, pero ella tenía razón, jamás pensó que pudiera ser un poco humano, y en la última semana le había demostrado eso y mas, se había quedado pensativo en la cama, hasta que sintió que le acariciaban una de sus mejillas. Candy se acerco a él cuando lo vio tan pensativo y sabía el por qué y sin más se acerco a él con mucho amor le dedico una mirada de comprensión y sin mas dijo, cuando aquel guapo tomo su mano y la beso cerrando los ojos.

-¿No crees que se está esforzando por algún motivo?

-Eso es lo que me asusta pecosa, que no se cuales sean sus verdaderas intensiones…

-No te preocupes Amor, por lo menos, no le molesta el que estemos juntos, sea de la manera que el piense….

-Hay, pecosa, el Duque no es nada tonto, obviamente se da cuenta de nuestra relación, no quiero sonar malagradecido después de haberme ayudado cuando lo de la trampa, y el que le agrade que no seas una Andrew de sangre, pero es que tanta hostilidad por años, me hicieron desconfiar de él…. No te pido que me entiendas, es solo….algo demasiado difícil para mí…

-Lo sé Terry, fuimos criados de diferente manera, pero vamos a ver qué pasa con tu padre, a mi forma de ver siento que es sincero, a lo poco que me has contado de él, es muy parecido a ti, y algo peculiar en los Grandchester es que no son hipócritas, podrán ser caballerosos para obtener lo que quieren, pero no creo que sonrían como hoy tu padre lo hizo….

-Hay pecosa me estas confundiendo!, perdón, pero es que eso precisamente más me asusto, hoy vi a un "Duque Grandchester" sonriendo, créeme que desde que vivo aquí con él, jamás le vi sonreír….

-Haaa, no sufras Amor sea lo que sea, todo tiene un porqué y no siento que sea malo…..

-Ya lo veremos Candy, ya lo veremos, pero bueno ya cámbiate que después no te dejare libre….

Terry la veía con fuego en la mirada, Candy sintió aquel calorcito invadir su cuerpo y sus mejillas, así que sin pensarlo se levanto fue rápidamente al cuarto de baño, se aseo lo más rápidamente que pudo, duro un poco más de diez minutos, pero salió lista, se sorprendió al ver a su rebelde con el cabello húmedo y con ropa diferente, aquel le había ganado, solo tenían diez minutos para estar en el jardín…

-¡Te ves radiante Amor!…

-¡Pues déjeme decirle caballero que usted está demasiado guapo! Y como me ha cautivado, ¿me haría el favor de ayudarme a subir el cierre de mi vestido?

Y a pesar de todo lo que ya habían vivido en pareja, el efecto de sorpresa y excitación lo embargo, Candy lo supo pues también ella sabía que su cuerpo reaccionaria al acercamiento del rebelde….

-Muy bien pecosa, pero rápido porque si no!

-Lo sé Amor ya no tenemos tiempo…..

-Yo no dije nada, ¡pecosa mal pensada….

-Terry! Arg!

-Jajajajaja ya vamos corazón, perdona a este fiel admirador tuyo…..

Y Terry fanfarronamente hizo una reverencia a su musa y le sonrió de medio lado, la pecosa por su parte era chocolate derretido con esas sonrisa, pero el tiempo era corto, se controlo, le sonrió y atino a subir su cabello y ponerse de espaldas para que Terry hiciera su trabajo….

Y Terry rápido se acerco antes de perder el sentido, lo subió despacio pero sin interrupciones. Candy sentía la cercanía y sus nervios la estaban traicionando, se mordió los labios, al recordar aquella forma tan primitiva de haberse amado, cerró los ojos pero los abrió al sentir un mordida en su hombro.

Terry no se había podido aguantar al ver descubierta esa espalda que lo volvía loco y cuando estaba a punto de terminar de subir el cierre de aquel hermoso vestido atrevidamente beso y succiono el hombro de su amada, pero termino de subirlo rápidamente, la voltio en cuestión de un segundo y vio lujuria en su pecosa, la beso, la beso apasionadamente, la mordió ligeramente y cuando termino la abrazo rápidamente y volvió a besarle ahora su frente, ya era demasiado tarde así que de tajo se retiro de ella.

-Te amo Terry… bueno es hora de irnos, solo antes deja termino de acomodar mi cabello.

Así que Candy se volteo hacia el espejo, y para no tardarse nada tomo un listón del color de su vestido que llevaba en su valija, rodeo su cabeza con él dejando una coleta muy coqueta para el gusto de Terry, lo cepillo muy rápido, se pellizco las mejillas y lista, le había agradado mucho la imagen a pesar de no haber hecho demasiado esfuerzo, pero es que aquel brillo en sus ojos era inigualable.

Terry observaba a Candy en su arreglo exprés y sonreía fascinado, ¡no sabía cómo diablos ahora estaba completamente e irremediablemente enamorado de aquella atolondrada, pero tan bella mujer, se sentía tan dichoso que parecía irreal….

Candy lo saco de sus pensamientos lo tomo del brazo y acurruco su cabeza en el hombro masculino y se dirigieron a la puerta, si permanecían ahí mas rato jamás saldrían, así que se apresuraron en llegar al jardín, lo que les sorprendió no ver al Duque ahí pues solo faltaba un minuto para la hora de partida y el Duque era demasiado puntual, como todo buen ingles….

Candy y Terry respiraron aliviados de no haberse retrasado tanto, Terry tomaba la mano de Candy posesivamente, y así fueron descubiertos por el Duque ya los observaba de otra de las entradas a al Castillo. Terry no retiro la mano, si no la pecosa pues su sonrojo la estaba delatando, ante esto Tanto Terry como El Duque sonrieron sardónicamente pero omitieron cualquier comentario.

-¿Listo señorita?

-Si duque, estamos listos para partir…..

Y Candy con una enorme sonrisa le contesta al Duque y este no podía dejar de observarla, pareciera que se había puesto más linda, su mirar era muy diferente aquel brillo contagiaba. Terry por supuesto observo a su padre que no le quitaba la vista a Candy y se animo a preguntar.

-¿Algún problema padre?

Y el duque en su interior volvió a sentir aquel estremecimiento causado por aquella palabra, pues en realidad eran contadas las veces que Terry le dijera padre pero de unos días para acá se lo escuchaba, también le causo gracia pues ese cuestionamiento fue porque seguro se había percatado de la insistente mirada que le daba a su colegiala, sonrió para sí y contesto sinceramente.

-No para nada Terrence, es solo que creo que la Srita. Candy está radiante!, ese brillo y color no tenia por la mañana, bueno, sí pero como que esta intensificado.

Si el duque supiera de ese cambio, y fue por la intensa pasión que habían compartido, Terry casi se muerde la lengua y Candy se sonroja por el comentario, algo así como si los hubiera cachado en la "Travesura ", pero eso era imposible, Terry solo volteo a otra parte esquivando la mirada inquisitiva de su padre y Candy sonríe nerviosamente, el Duque ya con sus años de experiencia, supo de inmediato que los dos se habían incomodado por algo, y maliciosamente para poner en evidencia a los chicos y sacar el nerviosismo…

-Entonces si esto sucede todo el tiempo mañana la encontrare ¡Soberbia! Seguro eso te ha cautivado verdad Terrence?

Terry jamás imagino que sería blanco de burla de su padre y por primera vez en su vida perdió el control, se sintió abrumado, avergonzado, definitivamente era demasiado obvio lo que sentía por la pecosa, pero solo en cuestión de segundos recupero su postura y el sarcasmo regreso a el, mientras que Candy estaba rojísima!

-En eso usted tiene razón Padre, Candy cada vez que la veo esta más hermosa…

-Eso no se puede dudar…

-Duque, me apena!

-Jajajajaja no lo hagas, y será mejor que nos vayamos, los animales nos esperan, ¿Podrán creer que desde pequeño que no visito uno?

Candy se calmo de inmediato y tan pronto como pudo se instalo en la plática con Richard, mientras que Terry caminaba a su lado para llegar a donde el carruaje los espera, y en cuanto llegaron Terry la tomo de la mano para que subiera, tenía que aprovechar cualquier momento para siquiera rosar su piel….

-Y bien Candy, ¿Qué animales te gustan?

Estaba por comenzar y de reojo observo que Terry casi se atraganta, pues se imaginaba a que animales mencionaría, pero solo una mirada, si! Una miradita fulminante, cerro la boca del ingles, casi atragantándose por la carcajada contenida…..

-Pues me gustan casi todos, las aves son muy lindas, pero los cuatí son mis favoritos, son muy buenos amigos, yo ten-go- u-no….

El Duque la miraba insistentemente pues al momento de decir que su mascota era un cuatí lo dijo arrastrando las palabras pues seguro estaba cometiendo alguna imprudencia y descubriría que tenía a clin guardado en el colegio…..

-¿Tu? ¿De verdad?

-Bueno, yo.,…..

-¡Qué bien Candy!, desde cuando quiero ver uno, cuando era más joven en América un amigo tenía uno, al principio quería matarlo, pero pasando el tiempo supe que eran muy fieles a pesar que no son animales caseros….

Haaaa. Un enorme suspiro salió de la boca de los rebeldes y Terry un tanto sorprendido, definitivamente el señor que tenía enfrente no era su padre, o se lo habían cambiado! Pero aunque no lo admitió de golpe, le asustaba que le agradara ese hombre irreconocible…

De igual forma el Duque mismo supo que estaba demostrando más allá del comportamiento de un noble ingles, así se calmo un poco y decidió dejar la conversación y observar las calles de Londres, no sabía que le pasaba con esa niña, simplemente podía ser el mismo, cada vez mas comprendía a su hijo.

El transcurso fue my entretenido, el paisaje era muy colorido y para Candy fue toda una experiencia recorrer Londres con su Novio y el papa de éste que aparte de eso pertenecía a la nobleza. Candy jamás imagino estar ahí y mucho menos en estas condiciones, se sentía extraña pero muy feliz.

Por su parte Terry solo la admiraba a ella, a Londres lo conocía como la palma de su mano y no era demasiado interesante admirarlo, si a su lado tenía al amor de su vida, también se sentía extraño, pero se estaba acostumbrando, pues desde que la había conocido ese sentimiento lo había invadido, ahora lo sabía, el nombre de aquello que sentía era Amor…..

Por fin llegaron al Zoológico, Candy salió emocionada y Terry y su padre bajaron después, a la entrada todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo a aquellos caballeros tan distinguidos, seguidos por una pequeña escolta…..

-Empecemos por aquí…..

Dijo el Duque, y a pesar de querer retomar su postura normal y todo su protocolo, el estar en aquel lugar, lleno de gente, risas, niños, parejas de enamorados y familias, lo lleno de gozo, sin pensarlo iban recorriendo el lugar, sonreía de vez en cuando al ver a los animales y como los niños peleaban por verlos más de cerca, pero sonreía mas él como Candy tenía energía de niña, iba de un lugar a otro, y cada que Terry le llevaba dulces ella los devoraba sin modestia, la verdad que estaba pasando un día demasiado diferente después de más de diez años si sonreír sinceramente.

-Hay, creo que me está doliendo el estomago….

-Jajajajajaja, eso te pasa por glotona, jajajajajaja

-¡Cállate Terry! Que todo esto es por tu culpa, ¡Candy mira ahí venden dulces! ¡Candy, mira! ahí hay chocolates ¿no quieres uno?, y pues como no soy de palo pues…..

-¡ ¿dices que soy el culpable por consentirte?

Dijo Terry con media sonrisa, aprovechaba acercarse descaradamente a Candy mientras que el –Duque se había quedado admirando a los leones.

-Está bien, yo tuve la culpa por comer en exceso… hay pero si me duelo un poco…..

Candy hizo una mueca de malestar, y no le gusto a Terry….

-¿Todo se encuentra bien chicos?

Pregunto el Duque cuando vio a Candy sentarse en una banca….

-Todo está bien Sr., solo me he fatigado un poco por andar de aquí para allá, con descansar unos minutos se me pasara.

-Bien, aunque sugeriría que nos marchemos, hemos pasado la tarde de aquí para allá como acabas de decirlo, y no estoy acostumbrado a tanto bullicio, espero no estén decepcionados….

-¡No duque! Tiene razón, cuando guste nos iremos..

-¿Qué opinas Terrence?

-Por mí no hay problema, ya he visto suficientes "monos" Jajajaja

Candy supo de la indirecta y discretamente pellizco al rebelde, que solo atino a casi revolcarse en su mismo lugar, y después sobándose el brazo.

-No aguantas nada pecosa! Jajajajaja

Salieron del Zoológico, muy contentos y Terry por supuesto preocupado por su pecosa, pero casi al llegar a la entrada se acerco a él con una enorme sonrisa….

-Hay Terry…. ¿recuerdas cuando nos encontrábamos aquí? Siempre veníamos a visitar a Alberth, ….Ha Alberth, ¡Seguro estará muy contento en África!

-Claro que si Candy, siempre venía buscando un poco de amistad y consejo, recuerdo que siempre me pidió que te cuidara y que si no lo hacía me las vería con el Jajajaja

-Jajajaja, es verdad, Alberth siempre ha sido como un hermano para mi, desde que lo conocí lo único que ha hecho es protegerme, el destino siempre nos ha mantenido unidos…., creo que es la primera vez que no lo veré, pero algo me dice que más pronto de lo que imagino, no me hagas caso…

-¿Le quieres mucho verdad pecosa?

Pregunto Terry un poco celoso pues aquel tono amargo lo dijo todo, y como Candy lo conocía perfectamente solo se acerco a él lo más rápido que pudo y le beso la mejilla….

-¿Y eso?

-Es para ti Amor, para que no hagas telarañas en tu cabecita, ¡Sí! Si quiero mucho a Alberth, pero te lo he dicho es como el hermano mayor que no tuve, deberías de saberlo bien, pues el Amor que siento por ti es sumamente diferente…..

Y Candy Tenía razón, se había dejado llevar por sus celos y el enojo que poco a poco estaba apareciendo, con el beso y la palabras de su pecosa, se fue disipando casi de inmediato, dejando a la razón como primer lugar…

-Lo siento pecosa, soy un tonto!

-Lo sé jajajajajaja

-Candy….

Y Candy se hizo la que no escucho el tono de advertencia de Terry y se encamino hasta quedar junto a Richard, pues ahí no se animaría jugarle ninguna broma, Terry lo supo y sabía que ahí no podía hacer nada, pero en algún momento tendrían que estar a solas y ahí es cuando se desquitaría de la pecosa tramposa.

Tanto el Duque como Terry se habían cansado un poco del paseo, y más por que ya se les había pasado la hora de la comida y eso era casi un pecado en el protocolo aristocrático, pero decidieron no ingerir alimento en la calle, si no hasta llegar al castillo, según fueron las palabras del Duque.

-¿te gusto el paseo Candy?

-¡Si Duque, muchas gracias!

-De nada Candy, yo también me divertí mucho viendo ciertas cosas, casi había olvidado que existen estos bonitos lugares para distraerse….

El Duque sonrió y Candy le seguía pues ella estaba feliz…

-¿Y tu Terrence? ¿Te divertiste en compañía de Candy?

-Si padre, con Candy uno jamás se aburre, es que es medio atolondrada! Jajajajajaja

-Jajajajaja Perdón Candy no me pude resistir al calificativo que te dio Terry….

-Jajajajaja, no se preocupe las hermanas siempre me lo decían, y creo que es cierto…..

Y así entre risas, el viaje al castillo se hizo casi nada, los empleados ya estaba en la entrada esperándolos y preguntar si comerían pues conocían al Duque y seguro que había preferido comer en casa, y en efecto les comunico, se fueron al comedor y estuvo muy agradable la comida, el Duque se despidió de Candy muy amablemente diciéndole que su Domingo había sido excelente y que mañana a primera hora partirían muy temprano, el no asistiría a la cena pues le había surgido un imprevisto, pero le reiteraba que esa era su casa.

Terry y Candy se encaminaron a la biblioteca, en donde tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones favoritos de Terry mientras tomaban el Té.

-¿Pecosa?

-¿Si?

Terry se había puesto muy serio cuando trato de hablar con Candy, y ella que lo conocía solo volteo a verlo extrañamente, Terry se había acercado a ella y la había tomado de las manos, resoplo un poco y por fin se animo a decir eso que le costaba trabajo…

-¡Candy! ¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO? ¿Deseas compartir tu vida conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas?

Candy sonrió abiertamente, realmente le gustaban esos comentarios de su Amor..

-Amor tu sabes que sí, que cuando llegue el momento seremos esposos, porque te amo más que mi vida.

Terry siente un gran vuelco en el corazón pero definitivamente su Pecas no le había entendido bien…

-Hay pecosa distraída…..

-Hay Terry por qué dices eso!

-Pues porque va a ser…. ¡Te estoy pidiendo matrimonio!" ¡AHORA!

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos, "era una enorme sorpresa! Jamás se imagino que tan pronto Terry le pidiera matrimonio, primero puso su mano en el corazón y después a su boca para acallar aquel llanto que estaba por salir de la emoción, sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente, Terry la observaba, no sabía si su pecosa lloraba de la emoción o de la sorpresa o porque era demasiado pronto, así que sin pensarlo se incoó delante de ella y saco un hermoso anillo con un impactante zafiro rodeado de cinco diamantes diminutos, herencia de su abuela paterna una de las pocas joyas que eran para el heredadas aun cuando vivía…..

-Terry…..!Si! si acepto…..

La cara de Terry no pudo ser más expresiva!, su corazón latían de una manera irrefrenable y estaba henchido de felicidad, jamás peso que la pecosa aceptara ese impulso, pues él pensaba que era demasiado madura y racional, pero supo de inmediato que su amor era espontaneo y sin miramientos como el de él, ahora no sabría cómo hacerle, pero se casaría con ella lo antes posible y hoy mismo se lo haría saber a su padre antes de que pasara cualquier cosa…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo hacia ella, que lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos abierto, aquel busco su boca desesperadamente como si de eso dependiera su vida, la recostó en el sofá para deleitarse con su cuerpo tentador, le besaba el rostro, sus ojos, su boca, su nariz en si todo lo que podía, ella era su tesoro más precioso y no cometería el mismo error de dejar que el destino tiente a separarlos de nuevo, la pecosa era tan vulnerable a Terry que de inmediato se dejaba llevar, pero recordó el lugar en donde se encontraban, trato de separarlo un poco y con gentileza, pero aquel estaba tan entretenido en su novia que no respondía a nada, hasta que dejo de escuchar a su pecosa gemir y la quietud, fue entonces que busco su mirada, y la encontró llena de picardía…

-¡ ¿Pasa algo pecosa?

Candy lo observaba embelesada pero con una sonrisa….

-Amor… pasa que estamos en la sala de tu casa y nos pueden sorprender, ¿entiendes querido?

Terry torció la boca en modo de disgusto y se paró de golpe y cruzó los brazos tal cual niño chiquito, lo que provoco que Candy sonriera y pusiera una mano en su boca conteniéndose de no reír a carcajadas, y obvio Terry se hacia el chipioso, así que la pecosa se acerca sigilosamente y lo abraza por atrás, el era más alto que ella, pero a él le grado el abrazo y sin resistirlo volteo para encararla…

-Candy te necesito siempre….

-Y yo a ti Terry, y espero que pronto nos casemos, aunque me preocupa que no nos dejen por ser tan jóvenes….

Terry lo pensó un momento y respondió…

-Pues entonces hay que saber a qué atenernos mi amor porque no pienso dejarte nunca y quiero casarme contigo, después de lo de Elisa y su trampa, no confió en el destino, y nosotros mismos lo forjaremos…

Candy entendió el dolor por el cual paso Terry también por aquella vil trampa en donde estuvieron a punto de separarse, y sin resistirlo lo abrazo, Terry de nueva cuenta tomo s rostro y beso aquella naricita tan respingada que le encantaba, le siguió en la mejilla hasta que llego a sus labios, entregándose en un beso cargado de amor y pasión, sus lenguas se reconocieron, el abrazo se hizo más intimo, ya no sabían que había en su alrededor solo el ambiente romántico y ellos, con su amor. Tan ensimismados estaban besándose que no escucharon cuando se abrió la puerta de par en par dejando entrar a la duquesa, dejándola totalmente sorprendida…..

-¡"Pero que es esto?" ¡!Richard! ¡!Richard! ¿Dónde estás?

Terry se separo de Candy de inmediato y Candy solo atino a cubrirse el rostro llena de vergüenza, eso era lo que menos hubiera querido, ya una vez la habían sorprendido con Terry y aquella sensación fue demasiado amarga a pesar de que no estaban haciendo nada malo… Pero ahora era diferente pues esta vez si estaba haciendo algo indecoroso e inapropiado para una dama como se supone es ella, y lo peor que los había encontrado la Duquesa pues según Terry era una mujer llena de prejuicios y sin corazón….

-Que pasa Antonieta!, ¿porque esos gritos?, ¿No ves que molestas a la gente?

-¿A la gente? DIRAS A ESTOS PROMISCUOS!

Terry que se había sorprendido no pronunciaba palabra alguna pero al escuchar que les decía promiscuos no se pudo contener…..

-CALLESE LA BOCA CARA DE CERDO!

-Terry por favor…..

Decía Candy detrás de él con los ojos rojos conteniendo el llanto….

-¡"Válgame Dios!" ¿Haz escuchado como me llamo? Es un INSOLENTE! No permitiré que tu BASTARDO ME LLAME DE ESA MANERA..

El duque solo estaba asombrado, ¿ahora que pasaba? ¿Por qué se refería así de los chicos? Se preguntaba, pero eso de decirle a Terry BASTARDO ¡!Jamás lo permitiría de nuevo! Siendo su hijo favorito por ser concebido por el amor y no por obligación…..

-¡"Te callas la boca Antonieta! ¡En tu vida vuelvas a llamarle de esa manera a Terrence, recuerda que él es el siguiente Duque de Grandchester! ¡"Que no se te olvide!

-Te llenas la boca hablando de ¡éste!, cuando lo he encontrado con "esta" mujercita besándose de una manera pecaminosa…. SON UNOS PECADORES, ELLA ES UNA…

-Si abres la boca para insultar a la Srita Andrew, atente a las consecuencias Antonieta…..

La vieja estaba encoleriza, pero aun así su inteligencia estaba presente, sabía que no le convenía tener al Duque de enemigo a pesar de ser su "Esposa", y haciendo su berrinche y un bufido como un toro, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la siguiente planta para desaparecer de su vista… Terry estaba sorprendido al ver que por primera vez en su vida su padre lo defendía de la señora cara de cerdo, y más aun que defendió a Candy como todo un caballero ingles que era…

El duque volteo a verlos, al principio su enojo estaba creciendo por aquel "ACTO" según su señora esposa, pero al verlos tan asombrados, y Candy tan compungida por la situación tomada de la mano de Terry tan protectoramente a pesar de todo, sonrió en sus adentros al ver el gran amor en aquella joven pareja de enamorados, así que conto hasta diez en lo que analizaba la situación hasta que por fin decidió hablar a los presentes…..

-Terrence acompaña a Candy a su habitación y de inmediato te espero en el despacho, tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente… y Candy, si te necesitamos mandare por ti para que conversemos….

Terry frunció el ceño y apretó la mano de Candy al escuchar que su padre lo solicitaba a solas, pero como todo un hombre solo asintió, El duque al ver aquel asentimiento, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al despacho demasiado serio. Terry sin más aligero su apretón de manos a Candy y la dirigió hasta las escaleras, iban en silencio, sabían que no les esperaba nada bueno, pero Candy a sabiendas, no podía pronunciar palabras por el bochornoso momento que habían pasado, se habían librado de una para entrar a otra, pero bueno todo se lo dejaba a Dios que le rogaba que les ayudara y se portaría mejor puesto que no sabía muy bien si lo que hacía con Terry estaba bien o no… por fin llegaron a la puesta de la habitación, Terry se acerco a ella y deposito un beso lleno de amor en su frente, le sonrió un poco y le dijo a una Candy callada….

-Amor quita esa cara, se que nos sorprendieron y lo siento no me pude contener por no besar tus labios, tú me lo habías advertido y no entendí, te juro que hare hasta lo imposible por que salgas bien librada de esta…..

-Ho Terry…. yo también no pude contenerme, no tienes aquí la culpa, al dado caso la tenemos las dos…

-Tú siempre tan buena amor, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto termine de hablar con mi padre vendré a verte o mandare por ti con la mucama ¿sí?, y ya deja de pensar tanto recuerda que tu rebelde es muy bueno con las palabras… haaa eso sí, recuerda que te Amo…

-Yo también te amo Terry.

Así Terry se dirige al despacho, pensando lo que le esperaría una vez dentro de aquel cuarto tan lúgubre.

Mientras Candy lloraba desconsoladamente en la habitación…

-¡Dios!, sé que no debo pedirte nada pues he cometido el pecado de entregarme al amor de mi vida sin estar casados pero es que no puedo verlo sufrir! No puedo, por favor que El Duque no sea tan rudo con el…

Terry por fin llego a su destino, y como no era de palo, tembló un poco antes de entrar, pues sabía de la rudeza que su padre podría llegar, pero a pesar de todas su travesuras y malos comportamientos, recibía el castigo sin decir una sola queja y esta no sería la excepción, solamente que esta vez, después de recibir su castigo abogaría por Candy aunque fuera una humillación para él. Cuando abrió la puerta, El Duque estaba asomándose por la ventana y con un vaso de whiskey en las manos, Terry suspiro largo y por fin se atrevió a abrir la boca..

-Aquí estoy padre…

-¡!¿Podrías explicarme a que se refería Antonieta de que ustedes son unos promiscuos?, ¿qué tan cierto es que estabas besando a Candy? Y quiero la verdad Terrence, tu sabes que no me gustan las medias palabras y creo que a ti tampoco, así que háblame con la verdad y ya sabré que tan cierto es lo que dijo Antonieta.

Terry comprendió que no ganaría nada si trataba de hacerse la víctima, de todos modos ese papel nunca le había quedado y sin hacer mas Terry empezó a contarle, no con lujo de detalles pero si los hechos…

-La Se….. la Duquesa, entro a la biblioteca de repente y yo…..

El Duque se le quedo viendo fijamente como tratando de animarlo a continuar…..

-¿Y tú qué?...

-Yo…..yo estaba besando a Candy en los labios…..

Terry sin querer se sonrojo un poco pero no se lo demostraría a su padre y se agacho un poco para que no viera el bochorno que cubría su rostro…..

El Duque tomo un sorbo más de su whiskey y se acerco a su hijo en demasía, Terry sintió la sangre bajar por su cuerpo al momento de ver tal acercamiento, estaba seguro que lo abofetearía, por instinto casi y se hace asía atrás, pero su orgullo era tan grande que se trago el miedo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la mano de su padre en su hombro y haciendo una pregunta.

-Terry?….. ¿Tu Amas a Candy no es verdad?

Terry jamás imagino que le haría esa pregunta, solo imagino unos cuantos golpes e insultos de su parte pero jamás ese gesto y antes que pensó que lo golpearía no se hizo para atrás esta vez titubeo un poco y su cuerpo se recorrió unos cuantos centímetros por la incomodidad, el Duque no hizo demasiado caso, tantos años con su orgullo y prepotencia habían alejado a su hijo más querido, y ahora que sabía que ya era un poco más feliz y que alguien le había sacado una sonrisa después de casi diez años de mutismo, supo que quería conocerlo y vivir con él como lo que eran…..padre e hijo…..

-Padre yo…

-Padre, casi nunca me llamabas así, mejor por el titulo ¿y sabes? Eso no me gusta, es mejor que me digas padre, pero bueno, no desviemos esta conversación, te hice una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes…..

Terry sintió un poco de confianza, quería decirle que efectivamente amaba a aquella pecosa atolondrada, y que quería que fuera su esposa, como si ese hombre no se tratara de aquel hombre frío que lo ignoro por tantos años sino que frente de él estaba su padre, pero confiar en la gente no era su fuerte, pero después de pensarlo un poco se animo, tenía que hacerlo no por el, si no por Candy que no permitiría que nadie pensara mal de ella.

-Si….. la AMO

Solo unos segundos pasaron cuando…

-¡! Pues te felicito!

-¿Perdón?

-Jajaja ¡!que te felicito Terrence!, has hecho una buena elección….

Terry ni en sus mas locos sueños espero ver un Duque sonriendo y más después de aquel escándalo que había armado la señora Cara de cerdo.

-Padre, pero…..

-¿Que pensabas? ¿Qué te retaría por besar a una chica?, tal vez si solo quisieras jugar con una chica como Candy te reprendería porque he de confesarte que he descubierto que Candy vale mucho y cuando me confirmaste que la amas demasiado ¿por qué enojarse?, eres hombre y un ¡Grandchester!, ya que los hombres de nuestra familia así somos de impulsivos cuando nos llega el Amor, haaa recuerdo cuando me enamore de tu madre…

Ahora si se había quedado en Shock, mencionar a Eleonor era casi inconcebible ¿y ahora?

-No me mires así, ¿acaso crees que no tengo mi corazoncito?, pues aunque lo dudes si lo tuve al menos de joven como tú, y por esa impulsividad es que tu estas aquí, hace años me prometí jamás mencionarla, pero este día al verte con tu colegiala, me agolparon tantos recuerdos que creo que me han sensibilizado un poco, la espontaneidad con la que se tratan es única, y hoy también descubrí que tan cansado estoy de esta vida tan rigurosa….. haa…_suspiro un poco el Duque_ pero bueno dejemos el tema creo que he hablado demás.

Terry lo observaba como si estuviera demente y bueno eso podría ser probable para ser amable, pero en definitiva aprovecharía su "Sensibilidad" para abordar el tema.

-Yo lo siento padre….

-No lo sientas tanto, pero recuerda que Candy es una Srita de buena familia a pesar de ser adoptada, ya que su padre la considera como si fuera su hija de sangre, es de una familia muy importante en Escocia y de las más poderosas de América. A lo que voy es que no puedes volver a permitir que alguien los encuentre en estas condiciones, no es bien visto este tipo de espectáculos, aparte de que la reputación de una chica es lo más importante , aquí solo fue Antonieta y sus escrúpulos, seguro nadie la beso de tal manera que le parece ¡escandaloso!…

El Duque casi y se atragante al percatarse del comentario que había hecho pero bueno lo hecho hecho esta y sin más evadió aquel desvío…

-Así lo haré padre, pero…

-¿Si dime?

-Padre he de informarle de mis deseos

-¿Y cuáles son?

-**Quiero casarme con la pecosa, digo, con Candy…..**

El Duque que estaba tomando un poco de su bebida, casi se atraganta de nuevo al escuchar aquella osadía por parte de su hijo..

-¡!Pero que de!….. ¿Has perdido la razón?, eres demasiado joven!

-Pues si hacemos cuentas no diferenciamos mucho de edades para cuando yo nací…

-Terrence! No me faltes al respeto!, pero… si lo sé pero es que aquello fue tan, tan….

El Duque no sabía cómo explicar todo aquello que había pasado con él y Eleonor, y en efecto el apenas era dos años más grande que Terry cuando fue papá y había probado las delicias de la vida, ¿pero su hijo? Aun que pensándolo bien a pesar de que Candy era muy joven, se había dado cuenta de que esa niña podría ser la estabilidad de Terrence y tal vez si lo apoyaba jamás volvería a buscar a Eleonor y así él se quedaría siempre con el…

-¡!Pues con o sin su consentimiento me quiero casar con ella!, y pues de hecho por eso nos encontraron en tan bochornosa situación….

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Terry aun así tenía que justificar del por qué había besado a Candy así que aprovecho la oportunidad y no pensaran mal de ella.

-Pues es que, en la biblioteca le pedía Candy que se casara conmigo y ella acepto!, no pude refrenar el sellar nuestro compromiso…

El Duque sonrió para sí, en verdad era un caballero su hijo para que la reputación de su chica no fuera enlodada, al contrario justificada… pero a pesar del gran cambio en el Duque no dejaba de pensar en sus conveniencias, y si su hijo estaría frenado tan solo por un buen tiempo o quizás para siempre si es que venían los hijos pronto….

-Comprendo Terrence, pero ¿estás seguro de querer pasar toda tu vida con Candy?, es una linda chica Terrence y de una excelente familia, sería una buena unión, pero son tan jóvenes aun, ¿o es que hay algún otro motivo por el cual se quieran casar?

-Le podré decir que por el momento el único motivo por el cual quiero unir mi vida a la de Candy es porque la AMO verdaderamente y eso me basta a mí y a ella.

-Hay Terrence! Hay Terrence! ¡Jamás imagine que fueras a salir tan inquieto y que quieras hacer tu vida con una mujer desde ahora!, pero te conozco y sé que no te hare cambiar de parecer, solo hay una cosa por la cual quiero estar seguro para que puedas darle un buen futuro a tu querida Candy.

-¿Y qué es?

-Como eres un Grandchester y a pesar de que se que no es tu intención tomar el Ducado, el siguiente sucesor eres tú!, tendrás que continuar con tus estudios en Oxford como es lo más lógico.

Lo sabía ese comportamiento tenía que ver con el Ducado, pero si esa era su condición no había pero que valga, puesto que lo único que le importaba en este momento era unir su vida a la de la pecosa, ya después con el tiempo vería si le funciona ser un gran abogado como su padre y llevar las riendas familiares como era el deseo de él, o si su pasión por el Teatro seguiría intacta…..el sabía que en esta vida todo lleva un sacrificio y por Candy era capaz de todo, lo pensó por varios minutos sin importarle el escrutinio de su padre por la respuesta.

…T Y C…..

Por otro lado un rubio que solía tener la mirada más calmante y tierna, estaba fuera de sus orbitas, por aquella carta que leía la cual decía lo siguiente…..

_**Estimado Williams.**_

_**Espero que su viaje este de lo más placentero, lamento mucho tener que molestarlo, pero usted me ha solicitado que cualquier cosa referente a la Srita Candy se le informe de inmediato, y esta vez creo que es necesario que se entere de inmediato pues no fue una travesura cualquiera por parte de su sobrina Eliza para con la Srita Candy, ya que tramo maliciosamente una trampa para enlodar su reputación ante las autoridades del colegio, citándola a ella y al Sr. Grandchester con mentiras en los establos del colegio en horas inadecuadas con calidad de URGENCIA! Como usted podrá imaginar que para la Srita no hay barreras cuando un amigo necesita de ella, se reunió con el joven el cual pensó que ella era la que necesitaba de él y de inmediato fueron sorprendidos por la madre superiora y las demás hermanas, causando semejante escándalo. A la Srita la expulsaron del colegio y la encerraron en la torre de castigo en condiciones deplorables, yo no tuve conocimiento de esto hasta que regrese de Francia lo antes posible ante el llamado de la Hermana Grey, pero gracias a Dios el Joven Grandchester actuó rápido y solicito ayuda al Duque de Grandchester quien insistió en una investigación del asunto, y se descubrió que la autora de esto fue la Srita Eliza, lamento mucho tener que ser yo el informarle de los actos de su sobrina, pero me temo que no hay alternativas, la Sra. Elroy ya está enterada y no le pareció para nada la actitud de ninguna de las dos, de la Srita Candy por haber asistido al lugar a esas horas y sola y con la Srita Eliza por tratar de ensuciar el apellido claro está que tomara cartas en el asunto respecto a la Srita Legan y usted de la Srita Candy, si le soy sincero, el trato para la Srita Candy fue demasiado estricto, pues cuando la vi estaba demasiado pálida, un poco más delgada y con ojeras y con algunos moretones en las muñecas de cuando se le llevo a la fuerza a aquel lugar, yo la vi bien a pesar de todo, me refiero a su estado de ánimo y hasta me dijo que quería seguir en el colegio con sus primos, amigas y claro supongo que cerca del joven Grandchester.**_

_**Espero que estas noticias no lo mortifiquen demasiado, pero tenía que informarle de este desagradable acontecimiento.**_

_**Su muy seguro servidor y amigo…**_

_**George Johnson…..**_

-¡"No puedo creerlo! ¿Cuándo dejara Eliza en paz a mi pequeña?, conozco la forma de castigar a los alumnos en el colegio, esto no puedo permitirlo, tendré que hacer unas cuantas visitas y regresar de inmediato a Londres….

Y fue entonces que Aquel apuesto rubio decidió regresar a lado de Candy, ya no aguantaría una grosería más a su pequeña, era verdad que él era muy joven para ser padre pero a pesar de todo siempre ha estado al pendiente de Candy, pero dándole su espacio pues su espíritu era muy similar, sin pensarlo más escribió unas cuantas líneas para mandar un telegrama a George anunciándole su pronto regreso y darle conocimiento de sus decisiones. En cuanto termino una hermosa mujer en una ligera bata entra a la habitación, lo rodea por detrás y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Todo bien querido?

-No del todo leila, pero tendré que regresar a Londres, hoy mismo me embarco, lo siento pero nuestros planes están descartados….

-¡!"Qué?, pero es que no me puedes dejar así! Teníamos tantos planes!

-Lo sé y te vuelvo a decir que lo siento, pero Candy es lo más importante que tengo en el mundo y no voy a hacer oídos sordos a lo que le pase, hemos pasado unos días muy placenteros pero ante todo soy padre…..

-¡!Pero no es tu hija! Es adoptada…..

Alberth cambio drásticamente ese gesto amable de siempre, cuando se trataba de su familia era implacable…

-¡"Ella es mi hija!"!" jamás delante de mi te vuelvas a expresar así de ella, pero bueno, no creo que nos volvamos a ver…..

-Pe…Pero no puedes, yo….. yo te quiero…

-Por favor Leila, sé que eso le dices a todos los hombres con los que estas, te confieso que me gustas mucho no lo puedo negar pero hasta ahí, ¡!tú desde un principio estuviste de acuerdo de cómo iba a ser nuestra relación!…

Para las chicas era muy fácil enamorarse de un hombre como Alberth, porque su mirada era tan pacificadora y completa, y tenía una sonrisa del millón, era confiable y sobre todo RICO, pero Alberth, jamás entregaba su corazón, eso era demasiado difícil para él, solo una vez se había enamorado de una chica del colegio muy linda y traviesa, pero el destino le jugó mal, puesto que ella tenía una terrible enfermedad que acabo con ella en muy poco tiempo, pero su condición de hombre le exigía ciertos placeres que no podía reprimirse y casi en todos los lugares en donde se quedaba temporalmente, tenía compañía femenina, claro, dejando en claro su relación, siempre las dejaba desoladas pero en buenos términos, su bondad era tanta que se encariñaba con aquellas mujeres, pero Leila era demasiado manipuladora para su gusto y además lo había defraudado, puesto que una noche le había confesado que había adoptado a una niña, cuando apenas él era un adolescente y ahora que sabía que se iba por ella, se había expresado como tanto odiaba, no merecía nada esa mujer y como todo hombre poderoso no se amedrento al dejarla….

Ese mismo día se regresaría, se despidió de leila, pero no como ella hubiera querido pues cuando se referían así de Candy no podía evitar sentirse bastante molesto, también se despidió de aquella tierra tan maravillosa y necesitada, pero juro que regresaría en cuanto pudiera…

…

-Está bien acepto, pero le recuerdo Padre que la relación de Candy y mía solo nos incumbe a nosotros dos…..

-De acuerdo, espero que sepas tener un buen matrimonio, aunque no sé si haga bien en aceptar esto….

-Padre aun soy menor de edad y sé que estas a cargo de la herencia que la abuela Eugene me dejó, como comprenderás tendré que hacer uso de ella para poder brindarle algo a Candy.

-Por eso no hay problema Terry ya lo hablaremos después, pero eso si tu matrimonio será como el de un Grandchester con todo el protocolo requerido.

-No me interesa una boda así, pero se lo preguntare a Candy.

-Bien….haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no puedo creer que te quieras casar, pero bueno, ¿y para cuando quieren casarse y hacer público su compromiso?

-Pues no lo había pensado, pero tomaremos la decisión Candy y yo, seguro que primero anunciaremos nuestro noviazgo y después será el compromiso, claro no pasando más de un año, en cuanto estemos totalmente de acuerdo le anunciaremos.

-Opino que tú y yo vayamos a visitar a la Sra. Elroy e informarle al tutor de Candy.

-De acuerdo…..

-Anda! ¡Vete ya! Seguro quieres informarle a tu novia lo platicado aquí.

-Sí, con su permiso Padre…..

Terry estaba como en un sueño ¿O una pesadilla?, no definía bien lo sucedido con su padre, pero estaba feliz de poder realizar su sueño con la pecosa, ahora si nadie los separaría, hizo su reverencia habitual pero sin burla y cuando estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta se medio giro y dijo…

-¿Padre? Gracias…

El Duque que ya había tomado su posición principal junto a la ventana y con su vaso de whiskey volteo al escuchar a Terry **¿Padre? GRACIAS** su corazón latió rápidamente por la emoción y el asombro, jamás le había vuelto a dar las gracias por nada, desde que tenía 5 años, una lagrima lo traiciono y se volvió de nuevo a la ventana para no ser descubierto, pero no se quedo sin decir palabra y así volteado….

-De nada Terry…

Le había dicho Terry, se quiso emocionar, pero descarto la idea, así que salió de inmediato de ahí, tenía que tomar en sus brazos a Candy por que por increíble que pareciera, nada se estaba oponiendo a su unión, corrió rápido escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación de Candy …..

Toc toc

-¿Si?

-Pecosa soy yo ábreme!

-¡Terry!

Candy que estaba rezando con su crucifijo en mano, se levanto y de inmediato fue a abrirle a su romeo, que en cuanto lo vio se echo a su brazos…..

-Candy….. ¿Pecosa que tienes?

-Amor…. ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te hizo nada? ¿Tu estas bien?

-Jajajajajaja

La risa de Terry inundo sus oídos y supo que todo estaba bien, sus ojos estaba expectantes a las expresiones del rebelde y sus oídos listos para recibir cualquier noticia… Terry la introdujo rápido dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y en cuanto estuvieron a solas, Terry la tomo fuertemente y beso con urgencia, Candy se sorprendió pero le respondió el beso tan "urgente" que le daba su arrebatado novio, no fue muy largo pues Terry quería contarle YA lo que había hablado con el duque.

-Ha, ha, ha, Candy, mi Candy…

-Ha, ha, Terry….

-Amor, estoy asombrado!

-Pero….. ¿Por qué? ¡ANDA DIME, ME DEJAS EN ASCUAS!

-Bien, pues en pocas palabras, el Duque no le dio importancia la alboroto que hizo la Señora Cara de cerdo…..

-Terry"!

-Jajajaja, es que es inevitable Candy, bueno como te decía, eso no le importo demasiado, solo me hizo unas cuantas preguntas….

-¿Ha si? ¿Y como que tipo de preguntas? Sobre nosotros? O k? dime….

-Haaaa mi atolondrada, pues me pregunto que si estaba enamorado de ti.

Terry la veía con fascinación mientras le contaba sobre su charla con el Duque, y Candy con "urgencia! Por saberlo todo….

-¿Y? que le respondiste….

-Pues que ha de ser Pecas, QUE TE AMO

-¡Qué vergüenza!

-Jajajajaja ¿Por qué vergüenza Candy?

-Es que tu padre entonces ya sabe lo nuestro, quiero suponer ¿no es así?

-estas en lo correcto, pero ven siéntate conmigo…

Terry se sentó en el sofá de la habitación y trajo a sus piernas Candy con mucha delicadeza.

-Bueno, te sigo contando, Candy mi padre está muy extraño, te juro que he pensado en que está LOCO

-Terry! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¿Pues qué no lo vez? Actúa como una persona normal, con sentimientos y todo eso….

-¡Ho vamos Terry!, ¿no estarás hablando enserio verdad?

-Muy en serio Candy, por lo regular el Duque es una persona Fría, hostil, solitaría y amargada…..

-Eso no significa que no tiene sentimiento Amor, mírate tu…..

Terry frunció el seño al entender las palabras poco amables de su novia y a la defensiva le hablo….

-¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy el frío, hostil, solitario y amargado?

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y menea la cabeza de un lado a otro para después reprimirse una risita que estaba a punto de escaparse de su boca….

-No Amor…e solo

-Es solo nada! Tú te estás burlando de mi Candy…..

-¡! Terry! Escúchame por favor antes de que enfurezcas…..

Y fue como Terry se cayó como un niño molesto….

-Me refiero a que cuando te conocí, eras solitario, hostil, frio y si también amargado, pero… tu conducta tuvo un motivo ¿no es así?

-¡Ho Candy no me vengas con tus platicas psicológicas!

-Responde Terry….

-Pues sí, si tenía un motivo, ¡"estaba furioso con la vida por muchas cosas!",…. hasta que te conocí pecas…

-Ho amor…. Lo vez?, tú eras así por la falta de amor entre muchas cosas ahora mi pregunta, ¿Crees que tu padre tenga muchas cosas por las cuales ser feliz? ¿No crees que sea tiempo de recuperarse mutuamente?, al menos yo vi demasiada disposición de tu padre para que ustedes lleven una relación más creíble de padre e hijo…

Cuando Candy le hizo esa pregunta se quedo pensando, y en realidad el Duque no era feliz por nada, desde joven no pudo realizar su sueño con Eleonor, con la mujer que amaba por el "deber" y por ese deber también tuvo que casarse con una mujer a la que no quería, por ese deber tenían que tener hijos, y por ese "deber", había dejados sus sueños de volar y amar con libertad, Sí, lo tenía a él pero en lugar de ser un buen padre se alejo de él reteniéndolo con una familia detestable., hasta el día de hoy supo que seguía recordando a su madre y que la Amo ¿y entonces por qué no lo había hecho feliz?, esa era su pregunta, mas también en estos Días había visto que tal vez su padre si le quería aunque fuese solo un poco, a sus otros hijos tampoco los trataba pero ellos tenían cerca a su madre, "Una señora Cara de Cerdo" pero al fin y al cabo era la mujer los había traído al mundo.

-Haaaaa_… un enorme suspiro salió de Terry…._ Pues no sé bien que pensar respecto a eso pecosa, pero…..

-¿Pero?

-¡"El da su consentimiento para casarnos pecosa!"!" ¿Te imaginas?

-HO! Terry que felicidad!

-Lo sé pecas, bueno solo falta tu familia…..

Candy se zafó del abrazo y agacha su cabeza, al recordar que el Tío abuelo Williams estaba quien sabe dónde y la Tía abuela no la quería, realmente lo veía un poco difícil….

-Que pasa Candy porque de pronto te pusiste Triste…..

-No, es solo que la verdad no sé qué reacción vayan a tener los Andrew, en realidad me siento muy alejada de la Tía abuela, mis primos pues son menor como nosotros y el A vuelo Williams pues, aunque siento que lo conozco, es solo eso un sentimiento por ser mi benefactor padre y tutor, no lo conozco en persona, quisiera que con él personalmente se tratara todo esto.

Terry la vuelva a abrazar tiernamente y la voltea para mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo sé Pecosa, y te prometo que hare lo posible por encontrar a tu padre…

Candy sonrió y beso sus labios casi como una caricia, pero después salió un largo bostezo..

-Haaaaaa

-Candy, será mejor que me retire, ya casi te duermes ha sido un día demasiado emocionante y mañana tenemos que regresar a la Cárcel…

-No quisiera que te marcharas Amor, pero no sea que nos vuelvan a descubrir….

-Pronto princesa, pronto dormiremos juntos para toda la vida…

-Para toda la vida amor….

El amoroso Terry besa fu frente, sus ojos, su nariz y por ultimo sus labios, que eran el mejor regalo del día para ambos, Candy somnolienta le responde la caricia.

-Que descanses traviesa, ¿soñaras conmigo?

-Siempre lo hago Amor y tú también sueñas conmigo….

- Así lo hare, como todas las noches, así que espérame en tus sueños que yo te estaré esperando esta noche amor….

Se despiden con un beso mas y una tierna sonrisa, sus corazones están tranquilos y rebosantes de alegría, Terry sale de la Habitación como en una nube y Candy casi estaba ya en el mundo de los sueños…..

**Amigas gracias por seguir conmigooo!"!"!"!" jeje les debo las gracias una por una pero mi tiempo se agoto y ya quiero dormir jejeje pero hoy me dije que subiría capitulo…. Estamos en contacto!"!" **


	7. Cap 5 parte 3 y última

**Mis niñas!"!"!"!", Santo Dios! Ya sé, merezco todo lo que piensan de mi no tengo perdón, ni suficientes excusas así que mejor así la dejo jeje, este capitulooo es la iniciación de la nueva y sorprendente vida de la pecosa, es algo corto pero es que lo que quería era ya subir algo, espero que les guste mucho…..en la semana sin falta termino la siguiente parte, les agradezco la inmensa paciencia que han tenido para con mis historias, de verdad no saben que feliz soy de que les agrade lo que escribo, y primero Dios que pronto llegaremos al final de mis fics para hacer cosas nuevas y de su agrado.**

**Un enorme abrazo y besos a todas las que me leen ¡"!"xoxoxoxox**

**Bueno espero disfruten de la lectura….**

**Capitulo 5 Tercera y última parte**

**Fin de un Quinto Domingo siendo la Futura Sra. Grandchester**

**By Lupita Isais**

El olor del pasto fresco y el aire puro de los árboles llenaban mis pulmones en toda su extensión.

Hoy me desperté muy temprano en el castillo Grandchester…haaa si, como se escucha, un castillo, quien iba a imaginar que alguna vez yo podría dormir en uno real, de hecho la idea de ser un miembro de una familia tan importante en Europa y América me resultaba demasiado abrumador, pero hoy era completamente diferente, jamás llegue a imaginar sentirme tan conectada a una persona, lo que siento por Terry es infinito, es íntimo, es como estar en mi hogar después de tanto buscarlo, pero lo encontré en un lugar inimaginable, hoy era el primer Día en que participaba como la prometida de Terry, eso me alegraba a sobremanera, pero también me daba un poco de miedo el pensar que alguien de mi familia no esté de acuerdo con mi unión, pero luchare por que todo salga bien.

El trayecto al colegio fue en completo silencio, la alegría era tan grande en mi ser, que no había palabras conocidas para expresar tal sentimiento, pero una sonrisa surcaba en mis labios todo el tiempo, no sé en realidad como se sentía Terry al respecto, pero imagino que era algo similar, pues no me quitaba la mirada ni un segundo y compartía una sonrisa retorcida y extremadamente atrayente que no podía con ella, eso ocasionaba que me ruborizara furiosamente ante su escrutinio sensual, era algo bastante fuerte pero con el rose de su mano en la mía durante el trayecto fue todo lo que necesitaba por ahora.

Después de que llegamos nos despedimos con un tierno beso cargado de Amor, uno de los mozos llevo mi pequeño bolso a mi habitación, y ahora, contemplo la hermosa vista de mi balcón hacia los extensos jardines del "Real Colegio San Pablo", estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche unos fuertes golpes en mi puerta, Salí de mis ensoñación y me acerque a esta sin prisa alguna, sonreía al ver quién era, Annie y Paty.

-Buenos días chicas!

-Candy!

Annie se le dejo ir encima sin recato a sus brazos, la morena estaba contenta por su amiga, quería que le contara todo lo que había sido su domingo en casa de la familia de su novio.

-Annie! La vas a asfixiar Jajajaja

-Lo siento Candy es que estoy emocionada por ti, cuando abriste la puerta tu rostro fue como una linda brisa, se que algo bueno te paso y espero que me lo cuentes de inmediato.

Definitivamente su hermana la conocía al perfección, y el solo recordar la noche pasada donde Terry le proponía matrimonio un color rojo inundó sus mejillas de inmediato, así que se delato solita por el sonrojo y Annie sonrió ampliamente al observar a Candy.

Ella no sabía cómo decirles la nueva noticia a sus amigas, así que tímidamente sonrió y levanto su mano para que observaran aquella argolla que decía más que mil palabras.

El rostro de Paty y Annie era todo un poema, sus ojos desorbitados y su boca extensamente abierta demostraban su asombro, Candy al verlas se puso nerviosa sin pensar, no sabría que le iban a decir su mejores amigas, ¿y si pensaban que era muy joven para casarse?, el silencio la estaba impacientando por que al parecer sus amigas estaban en Shock!", y con sus característico grito se animo a preguntar un poco molesta.

-¡"QUE NO PIENSAN DECIRME NADA!

Y con la voz fuerte de la pecosa sus amigas salieron del transe y de inmediato empezaron a dar saltitos en su mismo lugar y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, empezaron a gritar sin contemplación, y fue cuando la pecosa se les unió al saber que ellas compartían su alegría, Paty ahora fue la impulsiva y se lanzo a sus brazos, pero fue con tanto entusiasmo que perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de bruces en el suelo, eso si, su sonrisa fue todavía más fuerte, después de un rato se sentaron en la alfombra admirando aquel hermoso anillo, Annie se les unió en el alfombra sentándose modositamente, atacando la mano de su amiga, estaba asombrada de ver aquella reliquia que seguramente valía una pequeña fortuna.

-¡No puedo creerlo Candy Terry te pidió matrimonio!

-Dios! Esto es totalmente asombroso, pero cuéntanos Candy, no tenemos todo el día recuerda que tenemos que asistir a clases de cocina con la hermana Dulcina.

-Lo sé Paty

Candy sonrió el ver el rostro iluminado e impaciente de sus amigas, pero más de Paty.

-Pues para no contarles la historia larga, cuando llegue a casa de Terry..

-Dirás el Castillo.

Interrumpió Annie en la conversación, Candy solo rodo los ojos al escuchar el "nombre adecuado al hogar de Terry"…

-Bien como sea, platique muy amenamente con el Duque y decidimos ir al Zoológico…

-¿Fueron al Zoológico? ¿Y el Duque fue también?

-Claro, de hecho él me dio a elegir el lugar y le vi muy contento…

Annie y Paty solo se voltearon a ver con cara de asombro, era por demás decir que una persona con un titulo real de tan alto rango anduviera como cualquier persona civil dando la vuelta, por lo regular estaba siempre con mucha gente a su servicio….

-¿Y fueron solo ustedes tres?

De nuevo pregunto Paty..

-Pues sí, aunque había muchos guardias alrededor, empleados del Duque pero no los toman mucho en cuenta.

-Me lo imaginaba…

Candy resoplo con fastidio, ¿Qué no la dejarían terminar de decir por fin como estuvo todo?

-Bueno me dejan terminar o ¿Qué?

Aquellas nada mas asintieron al ver el ligero enojo de la rubia.

-Bueno la verdad es que me la pase muy divertido con Terry en el Zoológico, Terry se la paso complaciéndome en todo y si veía alguna golosina me lo compraba, que hasta de repente me empezó a doler el estomago, ¡pero es que Terry tiene la culpa!, solo empezaba ¡mira Candy ahí venden algodones, te compare uno, ó ahí hay golosinas!", que bueno, a mí que me encanta el dulce no me podía negar ya saben…

Paty y Annie estaban de lo más divertidas mientras observaban a Candy contándoles todo lo que había hecho en el Zoológico y después de….

-Entonces el llegó a mi habitación y me dijo que ya había hablado con su padre y le había dado consentimiento de casarse conmigo….

La rubia hacia tantos gestos y caras al momento de relatar todo lo que había sucedido, obvio se tuvo que restringir aquellos momentos apasionados con su novio y ahora prometido, no es que no les tuviera la suficiente confianza, pero es que en realidad le daba pena el decirles que se había dejado llevar por el inmenso amor que surgió tan abruptamente hacía el rebelde, no se arrepentía además que él le había ya propuesto matrimonio y pronto se casarían, pero ella creía que no era el momento.

-Candy eso es realmente fantástico y tenebroso, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza si a mí me encontraran besando a mi Archie y mas esa vieja bruja como dices, he visto fotos de ella en los diarios y realmente es horrenda y más porque siempre tiene el seño fruncido.

Annie que era tan persignada hizo señal en cruz y después se ruborizo, causando un poco de gracia en sus compañeras…

-Ho vamos Annie!, seguro pronto besaras a Archie… a demás no te preocupes por viejas brujas ya que Archie no tiene madrastra y su madre está lejos de aquí..

-Eso espero… he .. Perdón digo, seguro pasara después… aunque no estoy tan segura con lo de las viejas brujas, pues ya que existe la Tía Elroy que es lo más parecido a algún ogro jajaja

Annie y Paty rieron por el comentario de la "tímida" jamás había hablado mal de la Tía abuela pero dada la ocasión se le salió, aunque a Candy no le causo demasiada gracia, puesto que lo que quería era terminar de contarles y que la dejaran de interrumpir.

-Bueno chicas les he de confesar que si me apene completamente y me sentí muy mal porque esa señora en ese momento lo hizo ver de aquella forma tan, pues.. "tan sucia" que por poco me la creo, pero Terry me hizo entrar en razón y dice que ni su padre que es un hombre tan recto lo reto por tal acto.

-Si Candy tu no le hagas caso a la Duquesa, de todas formas tu relación con Terry ya está en otros términos.

En realidad Candy no sabía exactamente a lo que se referían las chicas pero si se trataba de romper reglas y pasar las barreras con Terry había hecho eso y más. En eso sonaron las campanas del colegio y supieron que era hora de ir a sus deberes y con un puchero en la boca aquellas tres mujercitas salieron para tener horas de conocimiento culinario.

o-o

-Oye Stear mira ahí esta Terry, es raro verlo aquí temprano y mas con la cara que trae, es muy extraño..

Stear y Archie entraron al aula para su clase de negocios, iban platicando amenamente, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y no se había percatado de que Terry ya se encontraba ahí y con una muy buena cara, eso sí como alejado del planeta.

-Si es raro, deja voy a saludarle por lo regular esta con mala cara cuando asiste.

Y en efecto stear se acerco cautelosamente hacia el rebelde y se paró frente a él esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero nada, Terry seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, así que Stear se aclaro la garganta un poco para obtener su atención, pero de nuevo… nada….. Eso lo preocupo un poco así que sin decir más le hablo.

-Terry ¿te encuentras bien?

En ese momento fue cuando el rebelde salió de sus pensamientos y poso su mirada a su "primito"

-¿Lo siento Stear me decías?

-Que si te encuentras bien, es solo que llevo aquí un momento y no te habías percatado de mi presencia, ¿pues en que piensas?

Y sin pensarlo respondió…

-Haaa, (suspiro) en la pecosa…

Stear sonrió descaradamente al escuchar tal declaración, sin embargo Terry se dio cuenta de su error, ¡"Maldición!" se recrimino a el mismo, se le estaba pegando esa manía de decir lo que se piensa de una atolondrada que le robaba el sueño, de inmediato se puso un poco rojo de la vergüenza. Stear observo a Terry casi mordiéndose la lengua por lo dicho y obvio no pasó desapercibido aquel ligero sonrojo y sin más le brindo su confianza…

-Lo si-en-to Stear yo…

-No te preocupes Terry, es normal, debo confesar que me sorprendió que me lo dijeras, pero te entiendo no te preocupes, mejor cuéntame ¿qué tal les fue a Candy y a ti ayer?.

Terry lo observo por unos momentos, Stear realmente siempre le pareció gente de confianza pero anteriormente ni soñar en que se abriera con alguien, eso solo lo había logrado con Alberth, y realmente ya no aguantaba el dejarse todo eso cúmulo de emociones par sí, ya que su mejor amigo se encontraba en África, se removió en su asiento un poco nervioso, pero al final se animo en confiar en el primo de su "Prometida"

-En realidad nos fue muy bien… ¿Stear?

-¿Si Terry?

-Bueno… quisiera contarte algunas cosas respecto a mí y Candy, pero no sé como lo vayas a tomar pero…..

Stear comprendía que el intento de hablar por parte de Terry era demasiado complicado, así que el solo sonrió amistosamente y le dejo en claro que podía contarle lo que fuera.

-Terry, no hay problema, todo lo que esté relacionado con Candy me interesa y contigo también, si no ¿Para qué están los amigos?

Y con ese comentario tan sincero del inventor las barreras se derrumbaron y por fin se animo a contarle sin tapujos.

-Gracias Stear, tienes razón, bueno aquí voy, te informo que desde hace Días Candy y yo pues….

-¿Son novios?

-He…Si eso… ¿lo sabías?

-Terry no hay necesidad que nadie me lo dijera, en realidad ya lo suponíamos….

-¿Lo suponían? ¿Quiénes?

-Pues quien va a ser, Archie y yo.., bueno al menos yo desde antes de ir a Escocia sabía que había algo entre ustedes, y en Escocia casi estaba seguro que ya eran algo…..

-¿El elegante y tú?, perdón… ¿Archie y tú? ¿Desde antes?

Stear sonreía por el repentino nerviosismo de Terry, jamás ni en sus mas locos sueños imagino verlo tan vulnerable.

-Así es Terry tan solo la cara que tienes en estos momentos es tan…. Como decirlo… ¿tierna?

-Hey!...

Se quejo el castaño por aquella pequeña burla de Stear…

-Jajaja lo siento no me pude resistir…

-Está bien, ya no puedo ser tan…. Insoportable como antes, porque son mi futura familia.

-¿FUTURA FAMILIA? No crees que te estás precipitando?

Terry de nuevo habló de más…

-Veras Stear… precisamente de eso quería hablarte, bueno, como tú mismo acabas de decir, en efecto desde que Candy y yo nos conocimos hubo algo…..y pues yo he decidido pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

El inventor no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban, era algo tan ¡fuerte!, Stear lo observo shokeado por la noticia, así que se agacho un poco hacia él como si de un secreto se tratase, este entendió y lo imito de inmediato, el aula era demasiado grande como para que los demás los escucharan, pero no podía correr el riesgo de hacer pública su relación con la pecosa de esa manera.

-Stear, le he pedido matrimonio a Candy…..

Stear seguía mudo, así que Terry aprovecho y decidió arrojarle toda la bomba…

-Y ella ha aceptado

Creo que los ojos del primo de Candy no podían abrirse más de lo que ya estaban, mientras su cerebro asimilaba aquella información…. Terry al verlo sonrió de medio lado, por el estado en que se encontraba tan "idiotizado".

-Y eso no es todo, mi padre lo sabe y está de acuerdo, pronto hablaremos con tu familia para hacerlo formal y casarnos en cuanto podamos.

El inventor ya estaba sudando frio, por su mente llegaron imágenes de una Candy vestida de novia, embarazada y con mucho hijos junto a Terry, no pudo con todo eso, sin previo aviso se fue desvaneciendo ante los ojos de un Terry realmente conflictuado por la situación, solo atino a gritar su nombre ya cuando el pobre estaba en el suelo.

o-o

-Es una cualquiera!", seguro se le metió en la cama a Terry y por eso el esta así con ella.

Elisa estaba furiosa, después de que Luisa le contara que Candy se había ido con Terry y el Duque de Grandchester quien sabe a dónde, pero que la confianza en ellos era mutua y demasiada y que al parecer sus primos estaban de acuerdo.

-Es lo mismo que yo digo amiga, esa maldita tiene pacto con el Diablo!

-¡No! la que tendrá pacto con el Diablo seré yo si es necesario, esa lo que tiene es suerte de pobretona, pero te aseguro que pronto se le acabara, como que me llamo Eliza Legan!

-Pues mira ahí viene con una sonrisita, déjame ver que dice esta idiota..

Candy y las chicas iban entrando a la cocina, iban tan ensimismadas con su plática que no notaron que Luisa las observaba de arriba para abajo hasta que se planto enfrente de ellas con una mirada endiablada.

-Pero mira nada más! Si Es Candy y sus amiguitas, y dinos querida ¿por qué estas tan contenta? No te le habrás ofrecido a ningún noble ingles por ahí ¿verdad?

Candy palideció en el momento y las demás jovencitas observaban asombradas la escena con ese comentario tan… fuera de lugar, Candy iba a responder pero no contaban con que la Hermana Dulcina y la Hermana Margaret iban entrando y así presenciaron todo…

-¡Te callas la boca Luisa!, definitivamente no sé por qué ustedes pavonean tanto de ser unas verdaderas damas con esos comentarios tan vulgares, eso no es digno de una señorita!, jamás pensé que podrías tener esos pensamientos, y para tu información y que a todas les quede claro la Señorita Candy está comprometida con el Joven Grandchester, así que quiero que le des una disculpa y vayas de inmediato a la oficina de la Hermana Grey, por cierto yo te escoltaré.

Luisa estaba roja de la furia, jamás imagino que en el preciso momento de hacerle pasar un mal rato a Candy llegaran las hermanas y presenciaran todo aquello, pero lo que en su vida si quiera imagino es que ella fuera la prometida de Terry, el hijo del más alto noble ingles.

-¿SU PROMETIDA?

En ese preciso momento la atención de todas se dirigió de donde salieron esas palabras, de nada más y nada menos que Elisa, la cual estaba toda encolerizada por aquella noticia tan reveladora, su suerte no podría ser tan mala, eso no era verdad, pensaba ella con una seguridad irrevocable.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!, Seguro Es una mentira de esa maldita HUERFANA!

Elisa se había vuelto como loca en aquel momento, la apuntaba acusadoramente, y Candy estaba tan asombrada de que la Hermana haya revelado su compromiso si apenas Terry se le había declarado, definitivamente las noticias volaban en aquel colegio tan "Discreto".

Mientras tanto la Hermana no daba crédito en la forma que Elisa se estaba expresando y mucho menos levantándole a ella la voz de una manera desafiante, sin decirlo dos veces, se dirigió a ella apresuradamente y la tomo del brazo con fuerza para sacarla de la clase de cocina.

-Esto es una burla Elisa!, jamás vuelvas a levantarle la voz de esa manera a un superior tuyo y mucho menos juzgarle de mentiroso.

Elisa atino a solo poner la mano que le quedaba libre en su boca, para callar sus sollozos de frustración además se conocía tan perfectamente que si no lo hacía, soltaría todo el veneno que tenía en las venas delante nuevamente de la hermana, si ya estaba en apuros no quería seguir teniendo problemas por el momento.

-Lo siento Hermana yo….

-Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse Sra. Legan será mejor que mantenga la boca cerrada mientras espera audiencia con la Hermana Grey. Hermana Dulcina ¿me haría el favor de llevarla al cuarto de meditación, en lo que atiende a la Srita Luisa?.

La hermana Dulcina solo asintió y tomo con fuerza a Elisa que esta callada y llorando, eso si sus ojos estaba rojos llenos de ira.

Candy que hasta el momento no había dicho nada trato de defender un poco a su prima.

-Hermana no creo que sea necesario tanta…..

-Candy! Será mejor que esta vez no intercedas por tu prima su comportamiento ha sido descabellado y se ha pasado las reglas de este colegio por quién sabe dónde, si me permites unos segundos afuera por favor… Luisa en un momento vengo por ti para ir con la Hermana Grey.

Luisa asintió tímidamente y temerosa, no sabía el motivo de su presencia en la Dirección pero con lo que había pasado seguro estaba en problemas.

Fuera de la cocina.

-Candy, lamento mucho el haber revelado tu compromiso con Terry, el Duque nos lo acaba de informar en una misiva, tal vez hasta yo tenga una reprimenda por parte de la Hermana grey pues al parecer tu familia todavía no está enterada del todo, lo siento pero Elisa debe aprender a cerrar la boca.

La respuesta de la hermana había sido firme y no dejaba a protestas y aunque no le haya gustado mucho ser el centro de atención de todas por esa noticia, ella entendió el proceder de la hermana.

-Lo entiendo Hermana no se preocupe.

-Bueno será mejor que me retire tengo que atender estos inconvenientes será mejor que regreses a tus clases de cocina, la Hermana Dulcina no tardara en llegar, ha y por cierto Candy, muchas Felicitaciones por tu compromiso.

Candy no esperaba eso así que solo sonrió esplendorosamente y le agradeció a la Hermana.

-¡Muchas Gracias Hermana! Con su permiso….

**Lo sé, lo sé demasiado corto para mi gusto jeje peroooo en la semana actualizo no me desgreñen antes de tiempo. Las quierooo lindas hermosas…**

**Tal vez un Review no me haría malll ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**p.d TE AMO TERRY!**


	8. Cap 6 Adaptación al Compromiso

_**La nueva Familia Grandchester**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Adaptación de compromiso**_**.**

Candy entro como en transe al aula, donde todas la observaban con mucha sorpresa, otras solo la retaban con la mirada, como dando crédito a lo dicho por Eliza y Luisa. Annie y Paty se acercaron a su amiga brindándole todo su apoyo.

-Bien merecido se lo tenía Eliza por andar de bocona…

Dijo una Paty muy acalorada y Candy y Annie se sorprendieron

-Paty, me asombra tu comentario.

-Disculpa Candy, pero es que ahora si se salieron de la tangente, no pueden andar de un lugar para otro hablando mal de la gente, es simplemente detestable.

-Yo te doy la razón Paty, a Eliza casi nadie le reta cuando lo merece por eso es como es, ya es hora de que la metan en cintura.

-Pues en realidad chicas no sé qué decir, la hermanan Margaret me ha pedido disculpas por su indiscreción respecto a lo del compromiso, pero también a ella le pareció demasiado incorrecto el que ella hablara de eso modo, pero saben, no me preocupa ahora que lo pienso.

La cara de Candy de inmediato irradio alegría, aquel día nadie se lo haría gris.

…

-Stear…. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te sientes mal? Más temprano no me dijiste que tuvieras un malestar, esto no es normal hermano.

Decía un Archie bastante afligido, ya que después de que este hablara con Terry y callera estrepitosamente al suelo, Terry grito tan fuerte que hasta los alumnos del otro salón de clases fue a ver qué había ocurrido, Archie en cuanto lo vio en el suelo se alarmo y empezó a llenar de preguntas a Terry, y pues él no sabía que responderle.

-Déjalo que respire Archie, seguro todavía no está bien consiente.

-¡Puedes dejarme a solas con mi hermano!

-¡NO! aquí me voy a quedar hasta que se recupere….

Y así empezó un pequeña disputa entre Terry y Archie, no se habían percatado que Stear ya estaba más cuerdo que nunca y solo volteaba a ver aquellos faroles que no dejaban de discutir, hasta que un constante dolor de cabeza lo trajo de regreso, inconscientemente llevo su mano a la cabeza y se distinguió un enorme chichón en ella, que al momento de tocarlo solo pudo rezongar, pero ni aun así aquellos no lo notaron, hasta que Stear decidió poner final a aquella riña.

-¡ya basta! Dejen de gritar, parecen niñas, ¿no ven que me duele la cabeza?

Y solo así pusieron atención al inventor.

-Lo siento Stear tu hermana me saca de quicio, he perdón tu hermano…..

Terry lo dijo tan sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa de lado haciéndose el tonto cuando se refirió a "Su hermana".. Archie estaba rojo de la rabia, definitivamente Terry era un malcriado arrogante.

-¡te voy a demostrar que tan hombre soy Aristócrata idiota!

Archie se acerco de manera amenazante ante Terry, que este ni se inmuto un poco, sino todo lo contrario.

-¡Por favor Ya! Archie no le hagas caso ya lo conoces y tu Terry recuerda que tenemos que llevarnos bien por Candy.

Esto Stear se lo dijo tan firmemente que Terry se quedo helado en su lugar maldiciéndose en silencio por haberle confiado todos sus planes para con la pecosa, pero a decir verdad no era algo que se pudiera ocultar y entre más rápido terminara todo mejor, pero era verdad que tenía que llevar una mejor relación con su futura familia para que Candy fuera feliz…

Archie noto de inmediato el cambio en Terry, además que aquel comentario lo había dislocado un poco.

-¿Haber como esta eso Stear? ¿Cómo que por Candy?

Stear rodo los ojos, como dicen por ahí no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver….

-Vamos Archie, sabemos muy bien que Candy y Terry ya son novios, lo hemos hablado antes y ayer quedo más que claro, no te hagas el desentendido…

-Pues hasta que la misma Candy no me diga nada lo daré por sentenciado, además no me convence del todo que ella ande con este.

Terry casi se ríe en su cara por verlo tan celoso, pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaba la posesividad que tenía para con "su" Pecas..

-Siento mucho tener que decírtelo elegante, pero en efecto tu prima Candy y este perfecto caballero Ingles somos novios.

Lo dijo con tal diplomacia y sarcasmo a la vez que Archie estuvo a punto de írsele encima, medito lo dicho y decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, Stear tenía razón, era evidente la relación que ellos sostenían y era mejor que se fuera acostumbrando, pero, ¿Quién dijo que esto sería fácil? Además sabía que Stear apoyaría eso, y también sabía que el mismo respetaría cualquiera que fuese la elección de Candy, pero el momento estaba demasiado caliente para seguir con el tema así que decidió retirarse y pensar las cosas.

-Por lo que veo entonces, tu ya lo sabes bien hermano y hasta ahora me lo dices, será mejor que me vaya a clases, al parecer tú te encuentras en perfecto estado, de todos modos ya tienes compañía, nos vemos en la habitación Stear.

Y sin decir más Archie partió ante la mirada inquisitiva de Terry y Stear…

Este conociendo a su hermano sabía que le costaría un poco mas acoplarse a la situación, pero su retirada era buena señal.

-Al parecer no le agrada nada mi relación con Candy ¿No es así?

Se sentó junto de Stear y resoplo frustrado.

-Más bien es todo lo contrario, si el supiera que te haría cambiar de opinión o Candy estaría aquí dando batalla contigo, y no fue así por eso se retiro Terry.

Terry asombrado por lo que escuchaba quiso saber más….

-Me estás diciendo que ¿eso es bueno?, digo, el que se haya ido?

Stear asintió levemente…..

-La verdad pensé que realmente me pelearía con él…

-Pues también lo pensé un momento Terry, pero Archie es un chico bueno, el solo quiere la felicidad de Candy al igual que yo, obviamente su fuerte carácter y testarudez no lo dejan a que se explaye de diferente manera.

-Sí, tienes razón no esperaba menos de él, es por eso que no…..que…..

Terry titubeaba al formular la pregunta que quería, Stear se dicen cuenta, sonrió un poco y lo saco de sus dudas.

-¿Que no le dije nada sobre el compromiso?, pues en parte si, y en parte porque aunque yo veo con buenos ojos su relación creo que te estás precipitando, y si lo que dices sentir por ella, un día se desvanece ¿y la haces desgraciada?

Terry al momento de escuchar eso, sintió fuego en sus venas, el que dudaran del verdadero Amor que le profesaba a Candy lo descontrolaba, nadie sabía lo que ella significaba para él…

-Sera mejor que te tragues tus palabras, ¡JAMAS SE DESVANECERA EL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR ELLA! ¡Tú no sabes lo que ella significa para mí!

Stear se levanto enfrente de Terry con la mirada fija en sus ojos, así frente a frente quería saber lo que él pregonaba.

-¡entonces quiero que me lo digas, quiero saber que tanto significa en tu vida Candy, por que no permitiré que nadie juegue con ella!

Terry lo observo detenidamente, nunca se le había enfrentado, pero lo entendió entonces, y sin mancillar su orgullo por revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos decidió hablar y dejar en claro que iba por todo con la pecosa.

-Argg! Está bien! Solo te lo diré una vez.._(Expulso aire contenido de sus plumones). _Candy significa todo para mí, es el rayito de luz que fue entrando poco a poco en la oscuridad de mi vida, que con cada sonrisa se quebraba aquel hombre de hielo que me empeñe en ser, que por un roce de sus manos y una mirada llena de amor y ternura mataría sin contemplación, que daría mi vida entera si fuera necesario por salvar la suya y que no sufriera sin pensarlo ni una milésima de segundo, y que simplemente con su existencia mi vida tiene sentido porque sin ella no soy nada.

Stear no esperaba una respuesta así, con un "La Amo" hubiera sido suficiente, pero aquello lo dejo conmocionado a sobremanera, no había duda, el era lo que su querida Candy necesitaba y el a ella. Vio en la mira de Terry tanto Amor y pasión al defender sus sentimientos que no le quedaba ni la menor duda que el Alma de Terry era magnifica, le recordó tanto a su primo Anthony, la forma y vehemencia en que defendía a Candy por sobre todo era muy similar, pero Terry tenía coraje y sabía que él no descansaría hasta obtener estar unido con ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces le ofreció su mano a Terry, que este en cuanto la vio comprendió su aprobación, sin saber como un nudo se formo en su garganta, Stear en ese momento le brindaba su total confianza y lo más preciado. Candy.

Sin pensarlo tomo aquella mano en fuerte apretón, una sonrisa surco en los labios de ambos y un ambiente de comadrería albergaba a su alrededor.

….

-Madeimoselle Candy, tu connais un docteur?

Cristo! La maestra de Francés le estaba haciendo una pregunta! Realmente lamentaba no poner atención a clases de francés en sus asignaturas en Lakewood.

-Oui, pardonne?

Annie vio en aprietos a su amiga y quería soplarle algo pero Candy no entendía…

-Candy, te está preguntando que si conoces un doctor dile cualquier nombre.

Candy repaso en su mente y al parecer medio entendía..

-¡Mademoiselle Candy responda en francés!

- Excuse-moi Profeseur! Oui, Je connais un docteur. Il ´s appelle Alberth

-Tre´s bien Mademoiselle

La clase paso un poco más rápido según Candy, pues ya no le habían hecho más preguntas, definitivamente tenía que aprender bien el idioma, la maestra no le exigía demasiado pues sabía que ella no dominaba el idioma como la mayoría de sus compañeras.

El almuerzo paso sin ningún contratiempo, solo que al parecer ella era el tema favorito de todo el alumnado femenino de aquella institución, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, al contrario eso hacía que ni un solo segundo se olvidara de la relación que tenía con Terry, lo único que quería hacer era ir a la segunda colina de Pony para encontrarse con su Romeo y poder abrazarlo y besarlo…..Dios! se recrimino a si misma por tener esos pensamientos, pero es que era imposible un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas todo el tiempo.

-Ha…. ¿Qué dirá Eleonor cuando se entere de mi matrimonio con Candy?

Terry hablaba solo en la segunda colina de Pony, estaba sentado y reposando su espalda en el grueso tronco del segundo padre árbol, el atardecer era perfecto y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era ver a la pecosa con una linda sonrisa, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de alguien.

-Si alguna chica te viera de esta forma y ese hermoso semblante, seguro que me pondría muy celosa, la luz del atardecer que se refleja en tu rostro es tan cálido Terry.

Terry sonrió de medio lado al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz que sin querer había llamado con el pensamiento, aquellas palabras no las esperaba pero le alegraba el saber que a ella le gustaba como ella a él. Sin decir nada se para de un salto y la toma desprevenida para abrazarla con fuerza y esconder su rostro en el cuello blanco de Candy, quería olerla, sentirla.

Por su parte Candy se sorprendió al instante, pero también tenía una enorme necesidad de sentirlo, así que sin decir nada se dejo llevar, acaricio sus largos y sedosos cabellos castaños y besando su cabeza tiernamente, como reconociéndose mutuamente. Duraron así bastantes minutos, hasta que Terry no pudo más y beso aquellos labios, que eran su perdición.

Candy lo recibió con gusto y tiernamente acaricio y probó los labios de su prometido…

Cuando empezó a faltar el oxigeno se retiraron, juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron en complicidad, sus miradas se encontraron y no hubo necesidad de palabras, pues si las miradas hablaran estarían el paraíso mismo.

-Te extrañe mucho pecosa…

-No más que yo Terry…

-¿Sabes?

-Mmm

-He hablado con Stear….

Candy se sorprendió y la curiosidad no podía con ella, quería digerir aquella noticia pero no pudo más y pregunto…

-¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Se molesto? ¿Y Archie lo sabe? ¡"Dios Mío!" Qué vergüenza!

-Jajajajaja, Vamos Candy respira un poco y no, no se enojo, pero creo que le afecto un poco al inventor…

-¡Terry!

-Jajajaja lo siento pecas, me encanta que te molestes por los sobrenombres que le doy a tus primos y amigas, bueno en realidad es que no se lo tomo como esperaba, cuando se lo conté me sorprendió en que ya se esperaba que fuéramos novios y que él y Archie estaban casi seguros, cuando se sorprendió fue cuando supo de mis intenciones para contigo y de que ya estábamos prometidos y que pronto se hablaría con tu familia. En eso se desmayo y fue todo un alboroto en el aula de clases.

Candy se quedo callada meditando lo que Terry le decía, al parecer las cosas se estaban dando demasiado rápido, eso la ponía bastante feliz, pero a la vez un miedo la invadía, pues no sabía bien si todo esto era lo mejor, pero, ¿desmayarse? Pobre de su primo seguro que fue una grande impresión, y hablará con los dos, para ver ella misma como es su reacción.

-Terry, es bueno que hablaras con Stear, yo hablare con ellos en estos días, las chicas pues ya lo saben y ellas están muy contentas y eso me alegra mucho, me da pena el que Stear se haya desmayado, espero este bien… aunque…. creo que tu padre ha avisado al colegio que nosotros estamos prometidos, tuve otro percance con Elisa y luisa, pero en eso llego la hermana Margaret y las dejo con la boca abierta…

La pecosa por primera vez sonrió por que hayan regañado a alguien, y es que no era para menos estaban hablando de ella como si fuera una cualquiera, y eso no era cierto, tenía cierto un remordimiento por haberse dejado llevar por el amor y la pasión y haberse entregado a Terry antes del matrimonio, pero en cuanto se hayan casado todo eso quedaría en el pasado, además que el amor que compartía con Terry era tan fuerte y puro que nadie lo ensuciaría. Fue así que le conto todo lo que sucedió en la clase de cocina y cómo fue que la defendió lo hermana… Terry por supuesto que se molesto y no pudo evitar que gruñera un poco y las maldijera por meterse con su pecosa, pero en lugar de molestarse con su padre por avisar al colegio de su compromiso sin avisarle se alegro de que fuera acertada esa decisión, si no se les hubiera avisado seguramente no les hubieran callado la boca como paso en ese momento.

Pasaron ahí el resto de la tarde hablando de ellos y de cómo se le daría la noticia a sus familiares, hacían planes para su futuro y cada vez se convencían de que serían plenamente felices, con la ilusión de su compromiso y muestras de amor no faltaron en todo el tiempo que estaban juntos , jamás se cansarían el uno con el otro así que simplemente se disfrutaban.

*TyC*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*TyC*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*TyC*:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días pasaban tan rápido en el colegio Sn Pablo, ya todos en el colegio sabían del compromiso de Candy y Terry, pero lo más raro fue el cómo se lo tomo Archie cuando se le conto la notica.

_Flash Back_

_Al siguiente día de que Stear supo la noticia del compromiso de los rebeldes, Terry le informo que Candy quería hablar con ellos en su habitación así que los visitaría esa misma noche y no faltaran, le dijo que les daría su espacio para ellos tres y después se uniría con ellos para cualquier aclaración._

_Y así fue, Candy llego a su balcón esa noche…._

_-¡"COMPROMETIDOS!" ¿ESTAS LOCA CANDY? ¡"NO LO PUEDO CREER!._

_-Candy Eres tan pequeña que…_

_Archie estaba asomándose por el balcón, observaba las estrellas furiosa y melancólicamente a la vez, sus puños los tenía cerrados por la impotencia que sintió al momento de la noticia, si bien estaba preparándose para que ella le contara que ya era novia de Terry, jamás llego a imaginar que ya estaban comprometidos, esto era demasiado, ¿cómo era posible que aquel rebelde aristócrata ya la quisiera para él solo?, era un egoísta y quería apartarla de ellos muy pronto, demasiado pronto, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, no podía dejarla ir, no podía se decía mentalmente, pensaba que le había fallado a su querido Anthony, no sabía si todo aquello tan repentino tenía sentido alguno._

_Candy lo observaba calladamente, casi podía sentir lo que su primo sentía en aquellos momentos, así que tenía que hacerle ver como era el verdadero Terry, el hombre del cual estaba enamorada y quería compartir el resto de sus días, pero también quería demostrarle todo el amor que le profesaba a él y a Stear que habían sido los mejores amigos del mundo, mejores hermanos no les podía haber dado la vida._

_Lentamente se acerco hasta Archie, tomo su hombro delicadamente para que volteara, pero Archie al momento de sentirla sintió más el nudo en la garganta así que no podía verle a la cara tan pronto así que se aparto sin delicadeza, tal vez se vio un poco brusco al alejarse así, pero es que estaba tan contrariado que no sabía qué hacer. Candy lo conocía tan bien que no dijo nada, y como ella era la persona más terca del mundo no desistió en su intento de acercarse a su primo, sin decir más se acerco a él y le rodeo su cintura por detrás, ella hundió su cabeza en la ancha espalda de él y Archie ya no pudo moverse, se quedo petrificado al momento de sentir el calor de sus brazos y aquella ternura con la que lo hacía, y ahí lo comprendió todo, ahí estaba su Candy demostrando todo el Amor que ella le tenía, sabía que necesitaba de su apoyo como siempre pero es que era tan difícil….._

_Duraron así un buen rato, el acariciaba sus manos de vez en cuando viendo en su mente todas la imágenes de los momentos que pasaron desde que se conocieron iban y venían en su mente y se tranquilizo como por arte de magia, no es que hubiera aceptado del todo aquel absurdo compromiso, pero si su Candy era feliz trataría por todos los medios de que su mente aceptara esa decisión. Minutos más tarde el se volteo y se abrazaron nuevamente ante la mirada tierna de Stear que se les unió, unos golpes en la puerta los distrajo y Candy supo que era Terry, Stear como estaba enterado, pues abrió de una vez y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar._

_-Hola_

_Se dirigió hacia todos y a Candy le dedico una hermosa mirada cargada de Amor, Archie solo se volteo pues aunque tenía que acostumbrarse a esas escenitas tenía que meditarlo primero._

_Terry se acerco a Candy y tomo su mano, Candy lo acepto pero de inmediato su rostro se torno carmesí por la vergüenza._

_-Veo que ya le contaste a Archie…_

_Un silencio se apodero de la habitación por unos largos y tortuosos segundos y el único sonido era el de los grillos del bosque, hasta que Archie abrió la boca._

_-¡Así que te has salido con la tuya Terrence!_

_Terry se esperaba esto y más así que apretó ligeramente la mano de Candy para que se tranquilizara y después la soltó delicadamente. Dio unos cuantos pasos y quedo detrás de Archie, Stear observaba por el momento pero estaría al pendiente de cualquier cosa, con esos dos impulsivos nunca se sabía. Candy por el contrario quiso impedir cualquier tipo de riña, pero también era consciente que esto era entre los chicos, solo le rogaba a Dios que esto no se convirtiera en una tragedia griega._

_-Archie, no se a que te refieres con que me salí con la mía, pero si te refieres a mi compromiso con Candy esto fue una decisión de dos y no nada más mía, además solo puedo decirte que Amo a Candy con todas las fuerzas de mi Alma y que daría todo porque ella sea feliz, que la cuidare y protegeré sobre todo y todos hasta de mi mismo si fuera necesario._

_Archie que seguía sin darle la cara apretó las manos al momento en que Terry se dirigió a él, en estos momentos hasta su voz le resultaba repugnante, pero no podía hacer semejante escándalo ahí, pues estaban reunidos sin autorización de las hermanas y cualquier cosa perjudicaría Candy, lo que si lo desarmo por completo fue aquella declaración de aquel engreído, escucho cada una de sus palabras y supo que todo era verdad, y para que engañarse aquellos dos destilaban amor con solo dedicarse una mirada, pero aun no le salían las palabras adecuadas._

_-No es que me intereses demasiado Elegante, pero esto es importante para Candy, y si lo es para ella pues para mí también, tu aprobación no es la que necesito, eso lo tendré que ver con la Sra. Elroy y el Sr. Williams, pero Candy te necesita a ti y tu apoyo hoy y siempre, y que nunca te alejes de ella, yo no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se aleje de ella._

_Archie casi pensó que estaba alucinando, Terry el más tirano, rebelde, malcriado, majadero, portándose como un ser humano, con sentimientos y toda la cosa, definitivamente el Amor lo cambiaba, o amansaba, sonrió por tener ese pensamiento, pero se aguanto la risita, medito una y otra vez sus palabras, pero seguía sin hacer comentario alguno y simplemente no se volteaba hacia Terry._

_Terry al ver el mutismo de Archie, pensó que tal vez necesitaba su tiempo así que era hora de retirarse, se dio la media vuelta._

_-¡¿Todo eso es verdad? _

_Pregunto Archie con voz fuerte y volteándose hacia donde estaban los demás y Terry que ahora era el que le deba la espalda, sintió que ya le había dado la cara, se volteo, al momento de fijar su mirada al Archie respondió con seguridad._

_-ABSOLUTAMENTE._

_Archie resoplo y cambio un poco su expresión dura una más blanda, pero no dejando su distancia de un lado, era demasiado orgulloso como para demostrar flaqueza ante Terry, y no era para menos, quería casarse con su pequeña prima._

_-Pues entonces cuenten conmigo para todo, pero te advierto Terry que si le haces algo a Candy ¡te romperé hasta el último hueso que tienes!_

_Terry sonrió de medio lado al escuchar la amenaza-broma del elegante, pero le complació tanto pues la tención que había en el ambiente se esfumo por completo, además que la impulsiva de su prometida, casi se le echó encima al pobre de Archie para agradecerle su aprobación. De ahí en adelante se siguieron bromas y comentarios, y una que otra amenaza de Archie para Terry, que este solo sonreía por la actitud de su futuro primo, pero de ver la felicidad que Candy tenía en su rostro lo recompensaba por completo. Después cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, eso sí Terry diciéndole a Candy que se cuidara y que sería la última vez que andaba trepando hasta el dormitorio de los chicos, recibiendo de Candy solo un mohín de travesura y se fue sin decir nada, solo le dio un pequeños beso en los labios._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*TyC*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*TyC*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-¡Alberth! Qué bueno que llegas, me da mucho gusto el verte.

Alberth por fin había llegado de África, un poco mas bronceado que de lo habitual, tenía consigo una sonrisa, el ver a su mano derecha después de un buen tiempo lo ponía demasiado contento, se acercaron y se abrazaron fraternalmente, después de tanto tiempo por fin Alberth había logrado que George lo viera mas como una familia que como un solo empleado.

-Lo mismo digo George, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo han estado los negocios? Y dime, ¿has visto a los chicos? ¿Lo de Candy ya se soluciono?, ¿está bien mi pequeña? ¿Qué dice la Tía Elroy?

Dios! Se decía George con una sonrisa, definitivamente su querido Alberth llegaba con muchas preguntas…Soltó una carcajada, que solo era conocida por el rubio, lo palmeo al hombro conciliadoramente….

-¡Muchacho! Calma por favor, me mareas con tanta pregunta junta, pero bueno, de a una por una….

-Lo siento George, ya quiero que me pongas al día para actuar como se debe, creo que ya es hora de mi retorno a la familia, pensaba esperar todavía uno, dos o tres años, depende de cómo se daban las cosas pero veo que lo adelantare, por viajar y dejar todo por un lado ha hecho que Candy fuera castigada injustamente, además ya quiero gozar con los chicos como la familia que somos, creí que los Cronwell dejarían esa vida llena de viajes y compromisos para dedicarse a los chicos pero también por lo visto no hicieron caso a lo que se les dijo.

Alberth se refería a Stear y Archie, sus padres tenían años viajando, ya fuera por placer o por los negocios y se habían desentendido de ellos, y lo que el más quería era que de una buena vez por todas tuvieran una familia y ya no sintieran el rechazo de estos….

-Lo siento Alberth, creo que no le he puesto la presión debida a ese asunto, mis más sinceras disculpas.

George hizo su acostumbrada reverencia, pero Alberth lo paró en seco, ya estaba harto que de que pasaran los años y lo tratara como si tuviera cincuenta años…

-¿George que te he dicho? ¡Basta! Somos amigos deja de hacer eso, además de que no es tu culpa yo también le he mandado cartas a su madre y siempre me dice lo mismo, que lo pensara y que además debe de estar siempre con su esposo en los negocios.

-Lo sé Alberth, y eso que le he quitado bastantes negocios a los Cronwell para ver si así decide regresar y ya establecerse con los chicos, pero en lugar de eso se lo toman de lagar vacaciones, prometiendo siempre volver.

-Recuérdame atender ese asunto por la tarde, no puedo dejarlo así como así.

-Bien, y bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas, si, la Srita, Candy se encuentra demasiado bien a pesar de de aquella terrible confusión, de hecho no la encuentro tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo, la recuerdo así cuando estaba el joven Anthony…

El rubio sonrió al recordar a su sobrino y una traviesa sonrisa surco en sus labios..

-Y estoy casi seguro del porque su alegría, o me equivoco George o ¿Tu qué piensas?

-Pues si es lo que pienso… creo que concordamos en que el Joven Grandchester es el causante de que la Srita. Vuelva a tener ese brillo en su mirada.

-¡Exacto! Ya quiero ver a esos dos rebeldes….

Alberth imaginaba feliz a su pequeña y su querido amigo radiante, pero la forma de hablar de George lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Aunque….

-Aunque ¿que George?

-Bueno, no te alarmes, bueno lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de ese brillo en su mirada como anteriormente, ahora no sé, se le ve más madura….

Alberth volvió a sonreír, pero algo de melancolía se instalo en su pecho.

-Si…. Creo saber a lo que te refieres, creo que mi pequeña, está dejando de serlo, no quiero imaginar cuando me salga que desea unir su vida a una persona, que estoy casi seguro que es Terry.

-¡Alberth! Pero que dices, la Srita Candy todavía es muy pequeña, faltan varios años para que quiera esa responsabilidad. Será mejor que la consientas ahora que puedes y después ya veremos…

-¡Pero hombre! Hablas como todo un buen padre! Jajajaja, pero tienes razón, Candy ha dejado de ser una niña, ahora es una Señorita muy hermosa, pero para mí siempre será mi pequeña…..

Aquellos dos apuestos caballeros siguieron riendo por las ocurrencias que decían mientras se trasladaban a la mansión Andrew, sin siquiera imaginar con lo que se encontrarían al llegar de nuevo al hogar…..

**Verdad que si me darán unos buenos Reviews? No sean tan malitas, sé que no tengo perdón por la falta de atención al fic, pero el trabajo y la escuela me tienen por completo, espero haya sido de su agrado hermosas….. Gracias por su tiempo nos leemos pronto, Au revoir!**


	9. Capitulo 7

_**La nueva Familia Grandchester**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Adaptación de alberth al compromiso**_

**¡Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de mi queridísima Mizuki e Igarashi! Pero la adaptación es completamente mía.**

**¡Queridas mías!, no saben los feliz que soy de que todas ustedes me lean a pesar de la falta de tiempo que de repente tengo para seguir adelante con la historia, pero me complace el saber que siguen leales con La Nueva Familia Grandchester, es por eso que me tome un poco más de tiempo para continuar con el siguiente capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado….**

**GRACIAS MIL POR SU HERMOSOS REVIEWS°°°°**

**Nota: aquí se dirán algunas edades que no son ciertas en el anime de Misuki las he modificado a mi conveniencia para que no se vean los protagonistas tan jóvenes, bueno, más de lo que son :)…**

**Continuamos….**

Emilia Elroy no creía lo que escuchaba, todo esto era realmente ¡Fantástico!, increíble pero fantástico!, desde que supo que Candice mantenía una buena relación con el hijo del más alto noble de Inglaterra, había puesto todas sus esperanzas de que por lo menos esa amistad se consolidara y diera un paso más en un futuro, si bien Candice no era de su total agrado, sabía del efecto que causaba en la demás gente aunque no lograba entenderlo por completo, pero en cuanto supo minutos antes que tal personaje "El Duque de Grandchester" estaba de visita en la mansión Andrew, tuvo un buen presentimiento, pero jamás llego a imaginar la magnitud de la conversación, estaba como ida.

-Es por eso de mi visita Madame, mi hijo tiene la intención de contraer matrimonio con la Srita Candice en un tiempo razonable, me ha expresado sus sentimientos hacia ella, y estoy seguro que la Srita también los comparte, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente con lo que respecte al compromiso ¿O me equivoco? Porque si es así, quisiera que me lo hiciera saber de inmediato y encontrar alguna solución.

La tía abuela seguía estupefacta, las ideas se había acumulado en su cabeza y no sabía cómo lidiar con esto, jamás llego a pensar que por Candice la familia desempeñaría de nuevo su retorno ante la Aristocracia Inglesa, puesto que a pesar de que la familia descendía de la realeza, eran lazos sanguíneos un poco rezagados, pero ¿codearse con el Duque de Grandchester por enlace matrimonial?, si ni de Eliza lo llego a imaginar menos de la Hija adoptiva de Williams, regresó a su cavilaciones al momento que escucho de nuevo la voz de aquel imponente hombre, tenía que articular por lo menos algunas palabras.

-Lo siento Duque, creo que tuve una visión o algo parecido, respecto a lo que me ha dicho he de decirle que en lo que me concierne, por mi no hay ningún problema en que se lleve a cabo el matrimonio de los jóvenes, es solo que no lo esperaba, Candice va para los 16 años y me supongo que su hijo será un año mayor que ella, pero de mi parte tiene mi consentimiento y total aceptación, creo que el único inconveniente es que el Tío Abuelo Williams, está de viaje y el que tiene los derechos de tutela en su ausencia es en Sr. George Johnson nuestro fiel amigo y servidor.

El Duque sonrió de medio lado, dejando sin respirar un poco a la Tía abuela, ya que a pesar de la madures del padre de Terry, seguía siendo un hombre bastante atractivo.

-Si por supuesto, tenía el conocimiento de esto, es solo que tenía que venir a informarle personalmente a usted ya que representa a la familia, además de que siempre es un placer el visitarla.

-¡Ho Duque de Grandchester! Es un honor para mí su presencia, aunque….

La Sra. Elroy tomo una postura un poco más seria y el Duque le prestó su total atención.

-Si madame….

-Ay algo que usted debe saber respecto a Candice y tal vez pueda cambiar de opinión sobre al matrimonio, esto es algo que solo lo sabemos los familiares pero no creo que en un futuro la gente no empiece a murmurar.

-La escucho….

-Bueno, es que Candice en realidad es la hija adoptiva de mi sobrino Williams.

Richard Grandchester estaba casi seguro de que a eso se refería la Sra. Elroy cuando empezó a titubear sobre lo que diría, solo esperaba que tocaran el tema, aunque lo había desconcertado un poco la información de que Candy fuera la hija adoptiva de "Su sobrino"….

-Disculpe Sra. Elroy pero no creo que haya inconveniente sobre eso, usted comprenderá que de antemano tuve que saber ciertas cosas de Candy antes de venir a hacer tal proposición, así que no se preocupe, no hay ningún cambio, tal vez si Candy fuera diferente no aceptaría tal unión, pero lo poco que la he tratado es un ser magnifico, ella se comporta como una niña hermosa, pero a su vez como una mujer madura, además que tiene un particular carácter, y creo entender por qué le ha robado el corazón a mi hijo, un corazón al cual nunca he tenido acceso, usted comprende, creo que es la mejor compañera que mi hijo necesita aparte de que siento que Candy con la enseñanza necesaria sería muy buena Duquesa en un futuro, lo único de lo cual me ha dejado desconcertado es que ha mencionado que "Su sobrino" es el padre adoptivo de Candy ¿Me podría explicar eso?

Emilia jamás llego a pensar que el Duque se refiriera así de Candice, como si la apreciara sin importarle mucho la proveniencia de cuna esto era escandaloso, bueno, pero escandaloso!

-Eso me alegra Duque, bueno el tema de mi sobrino es un secreto que hemos guardado por años, que ni la misma Candy tiene conocimiento, el Tío Abuelo Williams, mi hermano, falleció hace varios años, no se dio a conocer esto solo a la familia mas allegada, el por qué se hizo esto es simple, su heredero directo es su Hijo, Williams, pero en aquel entonces no podía hacerse cargo de nada puesto que solo era un pequeño, fue entonces que yo tuve que hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares y del propio clan mientras se preparaba al heredero y tuviera un edad razonable para hacerse cargo de tal responsabilidad siendo la cabeza de la familia y del clan, Candice fue el primer capricho que tuvo Williams en su edad adulta.

El Duque de Grandchester escucho atentamente y aprobó aquella estrategia que utilizo la familia Andrew para que no hubieran problemas de mando en el clan.

-Me sorprende tal confesión, pero fue muy buena estrategia para mantener las aguas tranquilas y en lo que respecta a Candy creo que fue muy buen capricho.

La Tía abuela y el Duque sonrieron ya en un ambiente un poco relajado, pero voltearon al instante hacia las puertas del gran salón puesto que la abrieron de par en par y eso era porque alguien importante había llegado, y en efecto Lord Williams Andrew se daba paso al salón con una enorme sonrisa, seguido de su amigo George y una multitud de sirvientes con enormes baúles obviando el equipaje de Alberth.

La Tía abuela Elroy se quedo desconcertada al ver a su sobrino, pero un conocido calor se instalo en su pecho al ver aquella deslumbrante sonrisa de su querido Williams, pues a pesar de poseer un carácter demasiado fuerte ella había sido como una madre para él y hacia tanto tiempo que no le veía que cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su niño sin importar la presencia del Duque, se cristalizaron un poco por la alegría de verle.

Alberth por su parte sintió la misma emoción al verle aquella mirada llena de amor como si de un hijo se tratase, se percato de la presencia del Duque, pero aun así no se restringió de acercarse a su tía con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Emilia Elroy sin pensarlo lo recibió y estrecho fuertemente a pesar de la altura de este.

-Willy, mi Willy ha vuelto! Dios mío!, pero como es que estas aquí, no me avisaste nada, te quedaras definitivo ¿verdad hijo? ¿Ha llegado el momento?

-Tía! No sabe cuánto la he extrañado, disculpe que no le haya avisado pero lo tome en un arranque y si, el momento ha llegado.

La Tía abuela lo contemplaba orgullosa, definitivamente tenía unos sobrinos muy guapos, pero se deshizo del abrazo en cuanto recordó la presencia del padre de Terry, sonrió e hizo las presentaciones correspondientes.

-Pero que pena, disculpe Duque…

-No se preocupe Madame, estos momentos son inevitables.

-Eso es cierto Duque, pero déjeme presentarla a mi sobrino William Alberth Andrew, y Williams él es el Duque de Grandchester.

Y ahí fue donde encajo todo tanto para Albert como para Richard, los dos se observaron unos segundos minuciosamente como tratando de encontrar el motivo del porque se encontraban ahí ambos.

El Duque y Alberth hicieron una reverencia de saludo y formalidad, Alberth hablo por primera vez con el duque.

-Es un placer Duque de Grandchester.

-El placer es mío Lord Williams, bueno, como me imagino que tienen muchas cosas que platicar será mejor que me retire y haga mi visita un día de estos.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo cualquiera de los dos Elroy se tomo la libertad de intervenir.

-Para nada Duque, es usted un invitado de honor, además creo que es el momento apropiado en que usted hable con mi sobrino sobre el tema que tratamos hace un momento ¿No lo cree usted así Duque?

Alberth no sabía de lo que hablaban así que le pido a su tía con una discreta mirada que lo ilustrara en el asunto pero el duque ahora tomo la palabra.

-No quisiera importunar a su sobrino en estos momentos, supongo que viene agotado después del viaje y tal vez quisiera descansar, para mí sería mejor tratar el asunto lo más pronto posible pero podría ser en otro momento sin importunar.

Fue entonces que Alberth se dirigió a los presentes.

-Duque de Grandchester sería un placer platicar con usted y al contrario descanse demasiado en mi camarote antes de llegar aquí, pero si no tiene ningún inconveniente de explicarme el tema a tratar….

-Yo te lo diré Williams, El duque quiera hablar contigo sobre Candy, antes de que llegaras le he explicado cuál es tu relación para con ella y también que eres el jefe de esta familia, en cuanto hables con el Duque sabrás porque se lo he comentado, así que si me disculpan en lo que ustedes hablan daré ordenes de que lleven tu equipaje a tu habitación.

Hizo una reverencia al Duque y salió pomposamente del salón de Té.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TyC:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::T Y C:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Candy!

Terry tomo en sus brazos a Candy antes de que cayera al suelo, esa mañana se habían despertado de lo más alegres y acordaron como siempre en verse en la segunda colina de Pony, los juegos empezaron como siempre donde una Candy era perseguida por el terrible lobo "Terry Grandchester", pero en una de esas vueltas al árbol, a Candy se le nublo la vista y sintió que el piso se le movía en sus pies, provocando que trastabillara y se desvaneciera ante la mirada atónita de Terry, pero su rapidez fue tal que logro sostenerla antes de algún golpe provocado por la segura caída.

-Pecosa! Habla! Que tienes? Te sientes mal?

-Ho Terry, lo siento, estoy bien, es solo que el piso se movió un poco, ¿No lo sentiste?

-No pecas, discúlpame pero eso no ha pasado, pero de repente vi que te tambaleaste por unos segundos y te fuiste desvaneciendo poco a poco, pero como te iba siguiendo logre atraparte.

-Gracias Romeo.

-De nada mi Julieta, pero temo decirte que me has pegado tremendo susto, ¿dime que tienes?

-No te preocupes Terry, seguramente me maree un poco, tal vez porque no comí mucho en la mañana.

Terry se sorprendió al escuchar aquella respuesta, el sabía perfectamente de la buena alimentación de su pecosa y que no le gustaba desperdiciar como las demás chicas.

-Eso sí que me sorprende Candy!, tu desperdiciando comida?

Candy se sintió ofendida y con un poco más de fuerza logro darle un golpe en el brazo por aquella ofensa.

-Jajajaja, no me la interpretes pecas, pero es que es raro que no hayas comido, me podrías decir el por qué no comiste bien?

-Haaa, no sé qué le pasa últimamente a la Sra. Praff, la cocinera, hace unos días hubiera puesto las manos al fuego de que era la mejor cocinera de todo Londres, pero de ayer a hoy el olor de su comida es bastante desagradable, que prefiero tomar una manzana y comérmela a mordidas.

-Mmmm que raro, a mi me parece que cada día cocina mejor, por ejemplo el día de hoy esos medallones le quedaron exquisitos, con esa crema de tomate, mmm

-Calla Terry que nada mas de recordar la comida se me revuelve el estomago

-A mí se me hace que estas enferma y es un malestar, deberías dejar que te revise el médico del colegio, o si no quieres, puedo hacer traer el médico del castillo y te revise minuciosamente cariño.

Candy observaba a Terry el cómo le tomaba las manos y se las besaba cada que la miraba, además estaba embobada con él desde la mañana, ese día se le hacía tremendamente guapo y solo quería devorárselo, pero prefería no demostrar tan abiertamente aquel deseo desgarrador.

- Creo que exageras Romeo, pero muchas gracias, si me sigo sintiendo indispuesta te lo diré para que me cheque el doctor ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien Candy, pero por hoy entonces dejamos la carrera porque no estás con las suficientes fuerzas.

-De acuerdo Papá.

Dijo burlescamente la pecosa, Terry solo sonrió un poco y la encamino hacia el colegio, se despidieron con un tierno beso y prometieron verse al día siguiente.

…..

Por lo regular William Albert Andrew era una persona calmada y razonable, pero al momento de escuchar aquello que le decía el Duque, pensaba que estaba a punto de estallar.

El duque supo de inmediato que aquella noticia había sido algo fuerte para el joven patriarca de la familia Andrew, pero entre más rápido se hablara del asunto era mejor y que las familias empezaran sus lazos y que la aristocracia se enterara de tal próxima unión.

Alberth seguía sin decir palabra y media, y con honestidad pensaba que en aquellos momento echaba de menos África, porque allá podía expresarse a como sus impulsos se lo dictaran y no tener que comportarse con toda aquella diplomacia, conto hasta cien mentalmente y solo resoplo frustradamente, puesto que el Duque lo escrutaba con aquella mirada esperando una respuesta de su parte, se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió a la ventana para pensar solo unos segundos más antes de decir alguna estupidez, pero no ayudaba mucho que el más _alto noble ingles_ esperaba una respuesta favorable y lo único que él quería hacer era darle un buen puñetazo por ser tan "TAN" tradicionalista.

-Disculpe que no le haya contestado de inmediato todo lo que me ha dicho Duque de Grandchester, pero en realidad me ha tomado por sorpresa.

El Duque supo que esto no iba a ser como él lo esperaba, y pues en realidad ¿quien en sus cinco sentidos no se sentiría alagado de que un personaje con su título fuera prácticamente a pedir la mano de su hija para que su descendiente la desposara?, pero como supo de inmediato que Candy era especial, también lo observaba en el joven Lord que tenía enfrente.

-No se preocupe Sr. Andrew veo por su reacción que no esperaba esto y tal vez no sabía de la relación que su hija sostiene con Terrence.

-A decir verdad si estaba enterado de la relación entre Candy y Terry y le puedo asegurar que me alegro por ellos, pero definitivamente no esperaba que tan pronto quisieran casarse, Candy es muy pequeña todavía y ella tiene tanta alegría en su alma que no se si esté preparada para esto. Le seré sincero Duque de Grandchester, pero en el momento que me dio esta noticia quería reventar **¡Por dios Candy es una niña!** Y yo…..

Albert se sentó derrotado en su asiento, pensándolo una y otra vez, el Duque le había dicho que Terry se había propuesto formalmente y que Candy había aceptado, si por el fuera de inmediato se hubiera opuesto ante aquella petición del Duque alegando la edad y esas cosas, pero Candy ya era una mujer y conocía su forma de pensar, debiera quererle mucho para haber aceptado tan rápido, no podía tomar una decisión antes que hablar con ella y escucharlo de sus propios labios.

El Duque no dijo nada solo escuchaba y veía un poco desconcertado el comportamiento de Alberth.

-Y yo, quería disfrutarla más, viajar juntos y enseñarle muchas cosas que todavía le faltan, ella fue privada de algunas cosas que creo le encantarían y que se sintiera querida con una familia, un padre o un hermano mayor y…

Albert veía algún punto fijo dentro de su despacho y para ese entonces él hablaba mas para sí, como si no estuviera presente el padre de Terry, sin embargo al Duque le impresiono aquel cariño que le profesaba a Candy y que quisiera compartir con ella todo, entendió perfectamente el comentario de que ella había sido privada de cosas y sintió como si él quisiera contribuir para que su vida estuviera llena de recuerdos y enseñanzas por él.

-Sr. William, lamento que mi visita no haya sido tan grata al parecer, y si también he de ser sincero al principio tenía mis dudas cuando Terrence me lo dijo, pero cuando los vi con mis propios ojos no pude negarme, hacen una linda pareja en todos los sentidos y aunque esté viejo y tenga fama de insensible, alguna vez estuve como Terrence, pero deje escapar aquello.

Alberth fue cuando reparo en la presencia de Duque y volteo a verlo, cuando dijo aquellas palabras vio en su mirada sinceridad y nostalgia, por la boca de Terry sabía algo de su historia a medias pero al parecer el Duque también traía esa mascara que Terry portaba, se relajo un poco con el comentario y tomo una decisión.

-Es verdad lo que ha dicho Duque, yo también los he visto y aquello que hay entre los dos no es muy común, ellos son completamente diferentes, es por eso que se complementan, no estoy completamente de acuerdo en que se quieran casar tan jóvenes pero eso lo tendré que hablar con Candy, una sola palabra de ella definirá todo, porque antes que nada lo único que quiero es que sea completamente feliz, ella sabe tomar las mejores decisiones, no podría decir que es perfecta pues nadie en este mundo lo es, pero ella tienes esa virtud de saber escoger bien su camino aunque tenga que sufrir o no por ello.

El Duque de deleito escuchando a Alberth al hablar así de su pupila y envidio aquella relación que tenía, pero un momento…..Richard detuvo sus pensamiento ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una estrecha relación Candy si según la Sra., Elroy el había estado en el anonimato, y como era un hombre directo le pregunto.

-Sr. William, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Cómo es que tiene esa relación con Candy si ha estado en el anonimato tanto tiempo?

-Alberth se tenso u poco pero recordó que su tía le dijo que ella ya había hablado con el Duque sobre Candy y su relación, así que hablo lo mas fluidamente que pudo sin vergüenza.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que cuando adopte a Candy ya la conocía, es por eso de mi deseo de adoptarla, es solo que ella solo me conoce como Alberth, no sabe mis apellidos ni nada de mí, piensa que soy un vagabundo.

Fue entonces que alberth sonrió tan abiertamente que desconcertó al Duque en un principio pero después se animo al ver aquella sonrisa tan despreocupada del joven y lo entendió, no sabía bien aquella historia que le pareció interesante pero con eso era suficiente.

-¿Entonces no sabe que es su padre adoptivo aun?

-NO, pero mañana mismo se lo diré, disculpe como reaccione anteriormente pero como comprenderá nunca he convivido con Candy como familia y desde hace mucho lo he deseado y ahora regreso y veo que ya quiere casarse y apartarse de mí.

El duque sonrió por aquel celo fraternal.

-Lo entiendo y lo lamento, solo he convivido con Candy dos días y me parecieron de lo mas encantadores, ella es una señorita muy especial, pero no se preocupe tanto, la fecha de la boda no se ha planeado pero es hasta que terminen sus estudios en el colegio para eso falta todavía casi un año, además de que seguirán siendo familia y si todo sale como ellos quieren usted será un miembro más de la mía también, podrá convivir y estar con ella cuanto quiera.

-Albert le regreso la sonrisa pero no se quedo con rebatirle.

-Pero no es lo mismo Duque, ahora tendré que avisarle a Terrence de TODO, pero eso de especial estoy absolutamente de acuerdo.

Y una carcajada salió de su boca, puso sus dedos sobre su nariz y volteo sonriente hacía el Duque.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho, Candy y Terry jajaja, tendré que hablar con los dos.

El duque estaba más que encantado con aquella visita que le había hecho al patriarca de la familia Andrew, a pesar de que nada de lo que esperaba pasó, un buen sabor de boca se llevó y conoció a una persona excelente, le parecía extraño que aunque Candy y el no tuvieran la misma sangre se parecieran en demasía, tanto física e interiormente, se alegro de que su hijo se cruzara con aquellas personas en su vida.

**¡"!" lo seeeeeeeeee es demasiado corto pero me puse a escribir hoy como loca aunque fuera un rato en mi tiempo libre, para por fin darles un capitulo y que vean como avanza la historia que cada vez se pondrá mas buena jejeje tengo muchas cosas en mi cabecita, les agradezco mil que se tomen la molestia de leer. Ustedes realmente me alegran pues sé de la aceptación de mi historia.**

**Las quiero mil y por fis un review es gasolina para mi cerebro jejejeje plis déjenlos!**


	10. Capitulo 8 Golpes k alivian el alma

**Amigas! Mil perdones por no reportarme pero continuamos con la historia, recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Misuki e igarashi.**

**Gracias por seguir conmigo y un review sería genial para seguir con este proyecto que deseo terminar!**

_**La nueva Familia Grandchester**_

_**By**_

_**Lupita Isais**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Golpes que alivian el Alma!**_

-El Sr. Andrew?

Preguntaba sorprendida la hermana Grey…

-Así es su superiora, la espera en su despacho

La hermana no espero ni un segundo y se adelanto con la hermana Margaret para el encuentro con el Patriarca de la familia Andrew.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron al momento de ver fijamente a Alberth, tan grande y buen mozo, aun lo recordaba con aquella mirada dulce y tierna y su cabello corto, pero no podía olvidarlo ya que fue un Alumno ejemplar pero muy rebelde también. Lo que más le sorprendía no era su aspecto, sí no que fuera él precisamente, ella esperaba a su padre.

-William Andrew que sorpresa, toma asiento por favor.

-Gracias Hermana, a mí también me agrada verle, se ve muy bien.

La hermana puso cara de poco amigos, como se atrevía William a hacerle ese tipo de comentarios? Señal de que no había cambiado mucho, y de repente un chico de ojos zafiro se le vino a la mente se parecían en sus ironías, carraspeo un poco y juro que vio una sonrisa ladina en los labios del rubio, sería mejor que no prestara atención.

-A que debemos el honor de tu visita? A caso vienes a ver a tu hermana Candy?

Fue cuando Alberth cayó en cuenta de que tampoco la hermana está enterada de que él era el padre de Candy, este tipo de cosas de repente le hacían sentir un poco viejo, y el juraba que estaba en la flor de su juventud.

-Bueno, si, a eso he venido pero también a contarle cual es mi verdadera relación con ella.

La hermana se alarmo un poco, pero Alberth tan serio que podía ser tomo la palabra de inmediato, le conto como fueron las cosas y que él era el padre Adoptivo de Candy y que ella no lo sabía, claro está que omitió bastantes cosas sobre la historia de ella y mas, lo que le dejo bien establecido es que ahora era el patriarca de su familia desde que falleció su señor padre y que amaba a Candy como su hermana de sangre, también mostro el total desagrado sobre el castigo que se le había dado a su pequeña y que agradecía al Duque su intervención, y de no haber sucedido así el hubiera también retirado toda su ayuda al colegio y ninguna generación venidera de los Andrew volvería a pisar aquel colegio, que no había tomado cartas en el asunto puesto que el deseo de Candy era permanecer ahí y que no se hiciera nada al respecto según las palabras de su fiel amigo George.

La hermana sudo frio cuando escuchaba aquellas duras palabras de Alberth, ella lo conocía muy bien, sabía que era una persona llena de vida, cariñosa, muy rebelde también para su gusto pero sobre todo leal y noble, pero a pesar de eso sabía la capacidad de saber defender a sus seres amados y no se detenía ante nada.

Ella sabía que no era un _Alto noble ingles _como eran los Grandchester, pero sabía el alcance de poder que tenía la familia, además que era un hecho que esas dos familias aleadas sería catastrófico meterse en su camino.

Le extendió sus más sinceras disculpas y le ofreció horario libre para estar con Candy ese día.

….._

Candy estaba en su habitación viendo sus tesoros más queridos, recordaba tantas cosas y estaba tan feliz, jamás pensó que de nuevo sentiría esa alegría en su corazón después de la muerte de Anthony.

El haber conocido a Terry había sido en un principio algo atemorizante, aquella mirada penetrante y su sonrisa torcida y engreída la sacaban de quicio, sentía fuego en su cuerpo solo de verlo, y no sabía identificar aquello tan fuerte, se decía así misma que permanecer alejada de él aliviaría aquello, pero también no quería perderlo de vista, si, sabía que era contradictorio, pero el corazón era tan terco y raro que después lo entendió todo. Era AMOR.

Pero unos ligeros golpes la sacaron de sus recuerdos, de inmediato volvió a guardas sus tesoros y prosiguió a abrir la puerta, donde se encontraba una hermana Margaret muy sonriente, y ella como siempre le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Candy apúrate que tienes una hermosa visita de tu familia….

-De verdad? Y quien es Hermana?

Candy se sorprendió, ella casi no tenía visitas y menos de su familia adoptiva, de sobra sabía que la Tía Elroy la veía como una aberración.

-Ho vamos Candy, no es de una dama preguntar cuando se trata de una sorpresa así que acompaña al jardín.

-Al jardín? Que no es en la sala.

-Candy deja de hacer preguntas y sígueme por favor.

A Candy se le hacía completamente extraña la sonrisa que portaba la hermana pues un tanto de complicidad había en ella, decidió seguirla sin preguntar nada, conforme pasaban los pasillos de aquel enorme colegio inesperadamente su pulso se fue acelerando, si bien no le gustaba la visita de la Tía Elroy por lo regular no se ponía nerviosa y es que no encontraba en su mente quien más podía ir a visitarla. Tomo un suspiro mientras se internaban en el jardín y supo que se dirigían a la hermosa fuente del colegio, por lo menos había escogido un lugar al aire libre, pensó ella, pero al momento de llegar se quedó estática al observar una figura masculina que le daba la espalda, no lograba recordar a algún familiar, que fuera alto, fornido, de buen porte y rubio como él, pero se seguía preguntando del porque su corazón latía a mil por hora.

**POV ALBERTH**

Diablos! No sabía exactamente lo que le iba a decir a Candy en aquellos momentos, pero tenía que tomar al toro por los cuernos, era el momento de que ella supiera la verdad, lo único que le pedía a Dios era que ella me aceptara como su familia.

-Bueenos Días…..

Candy arrastro las palabras no sabiendo que hacer, un silencio se hizo hasta que recibió una respuesta, y lentamente aquella figura imponente fue dando la vuelta dejándose al descubierto.

-Buenos días Candy….

Dios Santo! Pensó Candy, aquel rostro se le hacía demasiado familiar, y a su mente llegaron recuerdos de la colina de pony….

-Hola pequeña como estas?

-Alberth? Alberth eres tú? Creo que las hermanas se han equivocado…..

-Descuida pequeña no se han equivocado…

Candy estaba demasiado desconcertada y su respiración se fue haciendo pesada porque estaba casi segura de lo que él diría, mas porque él decía que no se habían equivocado al decirle que él era el Sr. Williams Andrew, además su nueva apariencia tan limpia, sin barba pero sobre todo ese cabelo lo traía corto, sabía que era él, pero su parecido con…. Con… Anthony… si, ahora llegaba a su mente aquella imagen, se impresiono con la deducción así que solo puso su mano sobre su boca para que no saliera de ella un grito de sorpresa, y se echo hacia atrás instintivamente…

Alberth solo la escudriñaba sin decir palabras, estaba al tanto a las reacciones de Candy y sabia que su mente estaba trabajando a una velocidad inimaginable, el era consciente del gran parecido que tenía con Anthony sin el cabello largo, sabía que aquello le estaba afectando un poco, así que no quiso hacer ese momento más largo.

-Sí que me veo diferente…..verdad Candy?

Dijo un poco arrogante Alberth, para la sorpresa de Candy

-Dios! Claro que te vez completamente diferente, me recuerdas tanto a a….

No le salían las palabras de su boca hasta que Alberth vio su incapacidad de coordinarlas

-A Anthony? Sí, todo el tiempo me lo dice la Tía abuela y George…

No había más dudas pensó Candy, él era parte de la familia Andrew, pero .. ¿El tío abuelo Williams? Eso era imposible!

-Pe…Pero co como es que tú dices ser el Tío abuelo no creo que seas tan viejo.

A Alberth se le encogió el corazón al ver el desconcierto de su querida Candy así que decidió sin rodeos de contarle la verdad le extendió su mano y ella sin vacilar se la dio aunque se podía ver su desconcierto, él la guio hasta una de las bancas de aquel hermoso jardín del colegio.

- Candy siéntate, esto es un poco complicado y podría ser una larga historia así que te daré la resumida.

-Si Alberth está bien

-Bueno primero que nada mi nombre completo es William Alberth Andrew, tengo el nombre de mi padre que es verdadero Tío abuelo, pero bueno seguimos… yo soy hermano de Pauna Rosemary, la madre de Anthony….

Candy no nada crédito a lo que escuchaba pues siempre creyó que ese hombre con el que conversaba era un vagabundo amante de la libertad.

Ella asentía un poco desconcertada pero en señal de que continuara y que no lo iba a interrumpir hasta que terminara.

-Bien, pues te preguntaras porque nunca me presente y quien de los dos es tu padre adoptivo, bueno Candy como soy el heredero directo de mi padre que en paz descanse, ahora soy la cabeza de la familia, pero nunca se dio a conocer la muerte de él porque no era conveniente para el clan ni los negocios del mismo, así que las cabezas del clan acordaron estratégicamente mantenerme oculto y en secreto hasta que fuera un hombre el cual pudiera estar al mando de todo, con la educación y preparación que se requería, lo que tal vez nunca pensaron que a mí me hubiera gustado más ser un trotamundos que ser la cabeza de la familia Andrew.

….

Candy estaba maravillada con la rápida explicación de Alberth y las piezas del rompecabezas se iban formando poco a poco.

-La primera vez que te vi, tú eras muy pequeña y alegraste mi vida a pesar de que estabas llorando

Y esa pieza del puzle encajo de inmediato y solo logro terminar aquella confesión del Alberth.

-En la segunda Colina de pony, y pensar que siempre pensé que había sido Anthony, pero por la edad siempre pensé que estaba loca porque no congeniaban las edades.

-Así es Candy, ese día estaba destrozado por la muerte de la madre de Anthony pero al verte mi fe regreso de una forma inesperada, eres tan parecida a ella pequeña….

Alberth acaricio sus mejillas sonrosadas y contemplo su angelical rostro tan parecido a Pauna, Candy sintió el amor fraternal de Alberth y se emociono mucho al pensar que él era parte de su familia.

-Después de ése día me vine a Londres a estudiar precisamente aquí al colegio San Pablo con la esperanza de volver a verte algún día, pasaron los años y siempre estaba al pendiente de todo a pesar de que la tía abuela se encargaba de mis responsabilidades ella trataba de hacerme participe en todo y mucho más respecto a Anthony, Stear y Archie, pero lo que me impacto fue cuando cada uno de ellos me escribió una carta expresando su deseo de que tú fueras parte de la familia y te adoptara, lo que ellos no sabían era que yo ya tenía contemplado eso después de ver como los Leegan te trataban, me avergüenzo de mis sobrinos Neil y Eliza, pensé con el tiempo tu les cambiarias la vida con tu personalidad y desistí en mi intento por adoptarte, pero después de ver tantas injusticias me había decidido.

Candy tenía lagrimas en los ojos y recordó todas la veces que fue salvada y ayudada por Alberth, éste se preocupo un poco al verla en ese estado pero no supo en qué momento ella lo abrazaba como si de eso le dependiera la vida.

-Gracias Alberth, Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, siempre fuiste tú, tu mi Ángel de la guarda.

El corazón de Alberth se hincho de felicidad al ver a su pequeña agradeciéndole todo, y solo pensaba que era todo lo contario así que hizo más fuerte su amarre para poder así sellar sus lazos familiares.

El iba hablar cuando de repente escucharon un silbido y Candy se tenso un momento…

-Pero que romántico…. Solo falta un violín a lado para completar la escena.

Expreso Terry bastante molesto por la escena que presenciaba..

-Nunca imagine que fueras así señorita Andrew..

Los celos lo habían invadido y empezó a soltar aquel vomito verbal, para esto Alberth ya se había levantado de su asiento con la cara desencajada, conocía a su amigo pero no creía que fuera tan estúpido y que no lo reconociera, aunque en realidad si se veía muy diferente con el cabello corto.

-Terry yo….

-Si tu….

Alberth decidió hablar ya un poco molesto..

-Así como Terry?

-Terrence para usted! Quién demonios se cree para abrazar así a Candy..

-Te hice una pregunta Terry y será mejor que sepas medir tus palabras.

Candy se desconcertó un poco por la actitud de Terry y cuando empezó a ver el rostro de cada uno se empezó a sentir nerviosa por la situación que al principio se le hacía absurda pero ella sabía que no reconocía a Alberth.

-No tengo porque contestar! Y tu Candy! Como diablos te la pasaba abrazando a este hombre siendo mi prometida?…

Candy de repente se puso blanca como un papel pues ella no le había comentado anda a Alberth sobre su reciente relación con Terry y temía que fuera a complicar las cosas.

Alberth ya sabía aquello pero lo lleno un poc de coraje al ver la posesividad de Terry para con su pequeña…

-Terry cállate! No puedes….

De nueno no la dejo terminar

-No puedo que Candy? No quieres que tu enamorado sepa lo nuestro?, pues bien,… si así lo quieres esto se ha terminado! No tienes porque esconder nada de ahora en adelante y puedes ver a quien se te pegue la gana MALDITA SEA!

Terry lo dijo esto con todas sus fuerzas y aquella mirada tan fría le provoco un escalofrió intenso en todo su cuerpo, no supo cómo reaccionar a todo esto, de un momento a otro conocía a su padre adoptivo y estaba rebozando de alegría y ahora no sabía de dónde diablos Terry pensaba que Alberth era su enamorado!

Alberth iba a hablar y seguir a Terry pues éste cuando termino de despotricar todo aquello salió disparado al bosque del colegio, pero lo detuvo el llanto de Candy y el verla tambalearse al piso hico que corriera hasta ella de un salto.

-Candy!

-Ho Alberth! Que ha sucedido yo, yo, discúlpame esto es mi culpa, Terry y yo ho Dios! no quiero perderlo, pero es un cabeza dura! NO! No lo perdonare NUNCA!, esque tu no sabes el y yo….

Alberth veía asombrado a Candy, primero pensaba que se derrumbaría por aquella pelea de enamorados, pero ahora juraba que no lo perdonaría jamás, sonrió al ver el carácter intacto de su pequeña, pero aun así todavía había muchas cosas que aclarar y por supuesto decirle al imbécil de Terry que le viera bien el rostro y dejara de estupideces para que lo reconociera.

-Lo sé pequeña, ayer el padre de Terry hablo conmigo y eso también quería que me lo dijeras tu personalmente pero este atrabancado siempre con sus celos!

-Y estas enojado Alberth?

-Pues muy contento que digamos no lo estoy Candy, pero tu felicidad es la mía, así que las decisiones que tu tomes serán respetadas.

Candy volvió a abrazarlo con fuerzas y le dio un beso ne la mejilla por agradecimiento y afecto, éste solo sonrio de oreja a oreja, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando vio la desilusión repentina en el rostro de Candy.

-Candy que pasa?

-Ho Alberth ahora no importan mis decisiones me he quedado sin prometido….

-Jajajajaja, Vamos Candy levántate y quédate aquí un rato yo iré a buscar a tu Romeo…

-Si!. Digo NO! No quiero verlo….

Candy se cruzo de brazos según muy enojada, eso provoco más la risa de Alberth.

-Cálmate pequeña y no digas nada, no tardo mucho…

…..

…

Por otra parte Terry estaba totalmente alterado maldiciendo su suerte, estaba en la colina de pony fumándose un cigarrillo para los nervios, pero nada lo calmaba, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y sintió el metal de su armónica, pensó en tocarla pero al recordar a Candy la tomo con fuerza y la tiro en el pasto.

-Porque Candy? Porque? Eres una traicionera, si yo lo único que hago es abrir mi corazón contigo y en cuanto puedes te lanzas a los brazos de ese rubiecillo….

Haaaaaa pero quién demonios es?

Iba a golpear el árbol cuando escucho pisadas de alguien acercándose y volteo de inmediato su rabio volvió a salir.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ!

-Veo que sigues siendo un Celoso irremediable que no te deja ver más allá de lo que quieres ver… IDIOTA

Si, lo estaba provocando pero también tenía el sentimiento de que ahora su pequeña estaba comprometida con él.

-Quieres pelear? Já, eso es lo que quiero

Se arremango de inmediato su camisa y se acerco a su oponente…

Alberth sonrió de medio lado y le siguió el juego, tenía ganas también de sacar un poco sus frustraciones….. En cuando termino de hacer vio como Terry se le echaba encima propinándole su primer golpe, y valla que le dolió, que cayó al piso de inmediato, se limpio la sangre de su boca y la observo, así que ya caliente la cosa le levanto con una mirada divertida pero llana de rabia.

Terry por el contrario sonrió victorioso, pero al verlo de más cerca y esa sonrisa se le hizo conocida a demás de que era más alto que el, quería descifrar de donde lo conocía pero en su intento no supo cómo llegaron los dos golpes que Alberth le daba en la cara, le ardieron si señor…

Eso llevo a más golpes dados por el galeno como por el rubio, era una batalla bastante pareja, pero la habilidad y experiencia arraigada del trotamundos lo estaba dislocando, parecía que no tenía llenadera de tanto golpe y jadeaban en demasía pero no cedían, pero Terry paró en seco cuando escucho el sórdido comentario de Alberth.

-Vamos Terry, tu sabes dar mejores golpes que estos, no recuerdas nuestras peleas callejeras? O es que necesitas del alcohol para saber pelear!

-Alberth?

-Vaya, pensé que por culpa de de tus peleas tu vista estaba fallando y no me reconocerías en todo el día.

Terry no sabía que decir, estoces toda su ira y Celos eran por Alberth?, claro que los había llegado a tener en otras ocasiones al ver el cariño que se tenían, pero con el tiempo supo que era un amor fraternal, ahora sin remedio se sentía el hombre más idiota como se lo había dicho, era él. Su amigo entrañable, dejo de disimular su gran malestar en el pecho por un fuerte golpe se dejo caer al piso…

Alberth ya dejo su orgullo por otro lado y fue a ver que tenía el rebelde.

-Terry, estas bien amigo?

-Diablos, si! Es solo que tu puño sigue igual que siempre..

-Pensé que no te hacían efecto..

-Pues pensaste mal, pero al pensar que eras mi supuesto rival no podía quejarme….

-Jajajaja sigues igual Terry, lo que si me desconcertó fue tu actitud con Candy y que…. **¡! Dios como es que no me conocías?** me hice un corte de cabello no otra cosa!

-Jajaja disculpa Alberth, pero cuando te vi con la pecas fui un ciego..

-Ya lo veo, pero ven siéntate y descansa un momento que yo también lo hare, esto de las peleas cansan bastante…

Y así estuvieron recargados del gran árbol de la segundo colina de pony en silencio por durante un buen rato en lo que se reponían, después de un rato Alberth le conto el motivo de su visita y quien era…, Terry solo escuchaba y asentía, hasta que le llego el veinte de que él era el padre adoptivo de Candy y hablo lo más serio posible.

-entonces Alberth, quiero suponer que esta pelea me la merecía por apartar de ti tan pronto a la pecas….

-Estas en lo correcto.

-Vaya… entonces?

-Entonces?

-Entonces apruebas nuestro compromiso Alberth?

Alberth lo observo duramente por unos segundos, que se le hicieron eternos a Terry pero de inmediato sonrió cálidamente como lo recordaba….

**Como ven a estos peleoneros?**

**Pobre de Candy se le juntaron las cosas pero perdonara el rebelde?**

**Dios! Mil cosas que pasara en el siguiente capitulo pues un gran descubrimeinto y una hermosa noticia saldrán a la luz**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo amigas y verdad que si meresco un review a pesar de mi atraso?**

**No lo olviden las quiero!**

**Atte. Lupita Isais**


	11. Capitulo 9 Todo en su lugar

**Chicas aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Y bueno trate de hacerlo lo más pronto posible y dejárselos esta semana, estoy muy contenta por sus hermosos reviews, NO INVENTEN! ALGUNOS HICIERON QUE SE ME AGUARAN LOS OJOS….mil gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, las Adoro!**

**Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Misuki e igarashi.**

**Continuemos…**

_**La nueva Familia Grandchester**_

_**By**_

_**Lupita Isais**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Todo en su lugar.**_

Candy Se paseaba de un lugar a otro, los nervios la estaban matando, ahí la había dejado Alberth y no sabía si todo había salido bien, ella confiaba en el buen juicio del rubio, pero aun así los nervios se apoderaban de ella.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que alguien la observaba de cerca, hasta que la tocaron del hombro y un grito ahogado salió de su garganta…

-Haaaaaaa

-Candy que pasa! Soy yo Alberth.

-Hay Alberth me asustaste! Por lo menos hubieras hecho ruido

Alberth sonrió por la actitud de la pecosa, pero la observaba tan tiernamente! No se imaginaba como es que siendo tan linda y pequeña ya quisiera casarse y toda la cosa, pero era mejor no pensar en eso porque la piel se le ponía de gallina y su lado paternal salía a flote.

-Candy si hice demasiado ruido pero creo que estabas en Terrylandia jaja

-Grosero!

-Jajaja, fue inevitable hacer ese comentario, me perdonas?

y puso esa cara de perrito a medio morir que Candy le resulto irresistible no dejarse vencer por Alberth..

-Bueno, te perdono..

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar… pero cambiando de tema no me preguntaras como me fue con tu prometido?

-No! Ya no tengo prometido!

-Segura? Porque por mí no hay problema, mejor para mí pues quiero llevarte a África conmigo por un tiempo.

Y aquel comentario la tomo por sorpresa e inmediatamente la expreso..

-No! Alberth yo…..

-No que Candy? No quieres viajar conmigo?

-No, bueno si, pero es que yo tengo un compromiso con Terry, aunque ahora no estoy tan segura.

Alberth sonreía al ver el dilema de su pequeña, era obvio que no quería abandonar a Terry pero era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo tan pronto.

-Calma Candy, piensa bien las cosas, además no te preocupes, con los golpes que le acabo de dar a Terry no creo que se vuelva a poner celoso de mi.

-Qué? Ustedes se pelearon? Pero porque?

Y fue cuando vio el pómulo hinchado del rubio, señal de un fuerte golpe.

- Pues digamos que entre hombres llegamos a un acuerdo…

-Ustedes los hombres son bárbaros! que siempre tienen que recurrir a los golpes? Dios! no pueden tomar las cosas civilizadamente? Pero me extraña de ti Alberth, tu siendo mayor que ese cabeza hueca te hayas dejado provocar por él, si, si él tuvo que haber sido el primero en querer golpes y….

Alberth la escuchaba y en cierto punto tenía razón, pero así eran las cosas entre machos que le podía hacer? Ahora se sentía ridículamente regañado por su hija, o en este caso como la consideraba su hermana menor.

-Perdón Candy tienes razón, pero por dios cálmate, me siento como si la Tía abuela me estuviera retando!

Fue cuando la rubia se dio cuenta y se tapo la boca con sus manos al darle la razón a Alberth, quien era ella para regañarlo? Se preguntaba y un color carmín se expandió por sus mejillas instantáneamente por la vergüenza.

-Yo lo siento Alberth, tienes razón de nuevo, en realidad no sé qué es lo que me pasa.

-Solo estas enamorada pequeña.

-Ho Alberth no me avergüences …

-Jajaja no pasa nada es normal, pero entonces tienes o no prometido?

-Pues no! No oíste como aquel terminaba conmigo, ES UN IDIOTA.

Y entonces como por arte de magia, de uno de los arbustos salió aquel hermoso ojiazul que le quitaba la respiración, con la mirada más triste y arrepentida del mundo, que hasta hizo que se le apretara el corazón de verlo así de afligido, pero se tuvo que voltear para no flaquear y dejársele ir encima para agarrarlo a besos.

-Candy yo….

-Vete Terry, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Alberth solo rodo sus ojos y sonrió, al ver que Candy lo haría sufrir un poco, y como no quería ser partícipe de esa escena tan romántica a pesar de que el ya había limado asperezas con Terry, decidió darles su tiempo. Se paró de su lugar ante la cara desencajada de Candy, se acerco a ella y beso su frente.

-Bueno Candy será mejor que los deje solos, no querrás que escuche todo lo que aquí se platique verdad? además quiero dar un recorrido por el colegio, por aquí voy a andar, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

-Pe.. pero

-Nada de peros Candy, hasta luego…

Y así se fue el rubio no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de apoyo a Terry que éste trago en seco porque no sabía cómo le iba a ir con la pecas.

La tensión se sintió de inmediato, era seguro que el que tenía que suplicar ahí era Terry, así que resoplo y por primera vez en su vida se arrastraría si fuera necesario.

-Candy, perdóname, yo, haa se que fui un verdadero idiota, y no tengo perdón por cómo me exprese, es mentira el que ya no quiera tener ningún compromiso contigo, porque es lo que más quiero en la vida Candy.

Candy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme porque lagrimas de sus ojos no salieran como ya estaban amenazando, aquellas palabras de su amor la estaban desarmando pero como era posible que así nada más se convirtiera en alguien irracional por los celos?, no lo comprendía del todo, por eso era mejor callar por el momento.

-Candy yo te Amo, y no me imagino una vida sin ti, trata de comprender, jamás en mi vida había sentido lo que sentí al momento de verte en brazos de otro, porque yo no sabía que era Alberth, fue algo realmente revelador y me cegué, si, me cegué por eso que llaman celos y yo, yo no lo supe hasta que me lo dijo Alberth, ahora yo fui el que tuvo la culpa pero no es acaso el loco enamorado el que se llena de celos? Ahora, no te puedo jurar que no los tendré jamás, los volveré a sentir, sería algo inhumano…. pero te aseguro que siempre tratare de ser racional, pero por favor, mírame, mírame y di que me perdonas porque siento esta angustia en el pecho que casi no me deja respirar por tu rechazo, yo….

Terry dejo caer sus brazos y su mirada estaba en el suelo, Candy no le respondía a nada de lo que le decía y solo pensaba en cómo le tendría que hacer para que fuera perdonado.

Por otra parte Candy lo vio tan derrumbado, como jamás pensó verlo, tampoco llego a pensar que el pidiera perdón de esa manera a alguien y mucho menos a ella, aquellas palabras le habían llegado al corazón y se rompió aquella coraza que se había puesto, así que si resistirlo más silenciosamente se acerco a él, le levanto el rostro y le dio una sonrisa tan cálida, que Terry sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, ahí supo que estaba perdonado.

-Dios Terry, Te amo, te amo y no puedo verte así, pero es que me desconcertaste con tu actitud y trato de comprenderte, nunca me he sentido así pero estoy segura que no soportaría el verte con una mujer, todo está perdonado, pues tampoco puedo vivir sin ti.

Terry sin resistirlo más la tomo de la cintura y la beso, si la beso tan tiernamente disfrutando y dándole gracias a Dios por besar aquella boca que lo volvía loco, Candy le devolvió el beso con tanta devoción, solo se habían peleado por primera vez y lo había extrañado tanto…. Se fueron separando con la conciencia de que podría descubrirlos ahí así que se sentaron de nuevo en aquella banquita, ya más sonrientes.

-Gracias pecosa! Te juro que hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible porque me perdonaras, porque te amo demasiado gracias! Gracias!

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y se estaba poniendo al tanto de lo que había sucedió con Alberth, le conto de su reencuentro y lo que habían platicado, Candy estaba muy contenta y feliz al ver que su entrañable amigo Alberth era su padre adoptivo.

Terry por su parte también le relataba cómo es que abordaron el tema de su compromiso…

_**Flash Back**_

_-entonces Alberth, quiero suponer que esta pelea me la merecía por apartar de ti tan pronto a la pecas…._

_-Estas en lo correcto._

_-Vaya… entonces?_

_-Entonces?_

_-Entonces apruebas nuestro compromiso Alberth?_

_Alberth lo observo duramente por unos segundos, que se le hicieron eternos a Terry pero de inmediato sonrió cálidamente como lo recordaba…._

_-Si, lo apruebo…_

_Fue como haberse quitado un gran peso de encima después de aquellas palabras, iba a hablar pero el rubio hablo primero._

_-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con su relación Terry, siempre lo he estado y tú lo sabes, pero….._

_Pero, había un pero después de todo pensó el galeno._

_-Si te soy sincero no creo que sea conveniente que se casen tan jóvenes.._

_Entonces una chispa se fue prendiendo en la cabeza de Terry, a que se refería a que no le creía conveniente?_

_-A que te refieres con eso? No crees que sea capaz de darle una buena vida a Candy? Yo la amo más que mi propia vida, tú que sabes de mis sentimientos hacía ella y de lo que soy capaz con tal de que jamás vuelva a sufrir, no me vengas que no es conveniente, un día, un mes, un año o varios no me van a quitar las ganas de que Candy sea mi esposa, nos amamos! no encuentro el motivo por el cual tenemos que esperar, yo he aprendido en poco tiempo que si no se toman este tipo de decisiones a tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas, y no quiero que nos separen…_

_Alberth se quedo callado escuchando aquellas palabras llenas de pasión, si el bien sabía el ímpetu del joven, jamás pensó escuchar sus sentimientos tan íntimos para con Candy, se quedo un poco perplejo, pero volvió a confirmar que ese amor intenso que vio meses atrás se había intensificado y habían ya lazos invisibles entre ellos que nadie los rompería, se levanto del piso y quedo a la altura de Terry quien lo observaba desafiante,….pero su expresión cambio cuando vio que el rubio le tendía su mano y le daba una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras._

_-No creía que fuera conveniente Terry, pero ahora que te he escuchado, me da gusto saber que dejo a Candy en tus manos, por favor haz que sea la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, ella se lo merece, no, más bien los dos se lo merecen y cuentan con mi apoyo, sé que cuando me lo dijo tu padre pensé irracionalmente, tenía mucho planes para con Candy, pero el que se case contigo no significa que no se puedan cumplir, espero que mi yerno no sea tan posesivo como para dejarme fuera del camino verdad?_

_-Jajaja, para nada pero eso será solo contigo y sus primo,s de ahí en más Candy es demasiado preciosa y dejarla a merced de sabrá Dios cuanto mequetrefe que ande por ahí ni lo sueñes…_

_Alberth sonrió, pero le gusto aquello…_

_-Me parece bien que con nosotros sea así, pero recuerda que Candy es una alma libre y cuando se propone algo, no descansa hasta que lo logra, así que suerte, porque con ella jamás te aburrirás…._

_-Jajaja lo sé, es lo que me gusta de ella, gracias…_

_-De nada Terry, pero ahora que voy a hacer? Mi peor pesadilla acaba de comenzar…_

_-Ha sí? Cual?_

_-Pues cual ha de ser, ahora en lugar de ser padre de la joven mas rebelde del colegio san pablo, son LOS DOS REVELDES DEL COLEGIO SAN PABLO a donde voy a ir a parar he?_

_Alberth empezó a bromear con su amigo y así se fue un rato más de plática…._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Alberth es grandioso….

Dijo Candy muy pensativa

-Sí, lo es Candy, ahora tenemos la aprobación de todos, espero el día de nuestra boda con ansias para que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía..

Dijo un Terry muy cariñoso, acariciando la mano de la pecosa….

-Y tu mío…

-Yo siempre he sido tuyo pecas….

Y así el día transcurrió rápidamente, Alberth se les unió junto con clin después de un rato y platicaron toda la tarde sin interrupciones hasta que el estomago de Candy hizo acto de presencia con sus peculiares ruidos por el hambre, entonces decidieron ir a comer en la ciudad.

C Y T*******************C Y T****************************

Los días pasaban volando, Candy se había hecho a la idea de que tenía un padre bastante joven y viceversa, el rubio trataba de visitar a Candy todos los días, esta por demás decir que llevaban una radiante relación de cariño entre ellos, Terry por su parte estaba más que feliz, como jamás en su vida lo había estado, seguía siendo el chico reservado con los demás y su arrogancia salía a flote como siempre, pero la convivencia con los primos de Candy era más amena y llevadera, con el que le costaba en ocasiones trabajo era con Archie pues el siempre era bastante sobre protector con su prometida y en ocasiones eso lo irritaba, pero al ver a Candy feliz se aguantaba.

También llevaba una muy agradable relación con Annie y Paty, era extraño en realidad pero ellas eran sus alcahuetas en casi todo con Terry, ellas ya lo estimaban mucho y el a ellas también. Alberth ya había hablado con los chicos Cronwell y Legan, estos primeros que igual que todos se sorprendieron, pero el llamado de la sangre es tan fuerte que de un día para otro su comadrería era muy especial a pesar de la diferencia de edades, a demás que les recordaba mucho a Anthony, ellos estaban felices de haber recuperado a su tío, Neil estaba confuso y un poco asustado, pues sabía que Candy ya no estaba sola y contaba con la absoluta a probación de todo por parte de la cabeza de la familia, por el momento decidió ser indiferente y no meterse más con la rubia por conveniencia, la que realmente estaba furiosa y en shock fue Eliza.

Amigas! Que tal les parcio? Si, si lo sé, esperaban que en este capitulo se hablara de lo que muchas se imaginan k le pasa a Candy jajaja pero no coman ansias en el sig, habrá por fin la sorpresa NECESITOS REVIEWSPLISSSSSSSSS, y por cierto mis agradecimientos especiales a ….

**GUEST**

Queridísima, no sabes lo que me han podido tus palabras, GRACIAS ,GRACIAS, es muy gratificante el saber que les gusta mi trabajo que saben no soy profesional pero hago lo mejor que puedo, espero que sigas siempre conmigo para darme esos animos! Besos linda.

**Kyus**

Hola, que bueno que te animaste a leerme y espero que sigas la historia, saludos enormes.

**Yelitza**

Nena, gracias por tu comentario, nada mas te recoiendo que te pongas letes cuando te avientes en una sola sentada las historias jajaja luego no me vayas a querer pasar lo del oc… jajaja de verdad un gusto tenerte por aquí…. Cuidate y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Klaudya**

Querida amiga, un placer el ver que sigues conmigo en esta historia siempre me da gusto ver un review de tu parte y te aseguro que estoy haciendo lo posible por no tardar tanto en actualizar. Besos y abrazos cariñosos..

**Morena Guadalupe**

Hola querida, gracias por tus palabras y te aseguro que es mi intención el que ustedes se transporten a este fic con todo y sentimientos pues es muy satisfactorio, espero sigas la historia, saludos.

**Lady Anny A.**

Me encanto tu review! See ya se que la pecas tiene sus síntomas y viene lo bueno jeje y como vez no pude hacer sufrir mucho a mi terryto, bueno al menos no en esta ocasión jaja ya que es su primer pelea de enamorados… saludosss

**Awita**

Espero que no dejes el fic pues ya vienen esas escenas que quieres jaja xoxoxoxx cuidate..

**Giomar**

Gracias por tu review, pero sobre todo por tus bendiciones, y pues bueno trate de no demorar tanto en la actualización.. besos

**Thalia**

Nena gracias por tu apoyo y pues aquí estamos con este sig. Capitulo no te despegues, saludos enormes.

**Ginna**

Jamás pienses que dejara mis historias! Plisss un poco de paciencia, pero tomare en cuanta tus comentarios y no tardare mucho en actualizar. Saludos enormes y grax por tus observaciones.

**Verecice canedo**

Gracias por seguirme en esta historia, te aviso que no la dejare y estare al pie del cañon, gracias por dejarme tu comentario, sigue la historia que todavía le falta. Saludos..

**Darkprincesakane**

Linda! Que gusto que sigas conmigo a pesar del tiempo, no sabes que alegría, pliss no me abandones jeje besos y abrazos…

**Sofía amaya**

Querida, que bueno que me perdonas por la demora pero aquí sigo a sus órdenes.

**Yut Grandchester**

Chin ni modo me merezco el que no me perdones pero por eso trate de actualizar más pronto, grax, saludos.

Y bueno, un especial saludo a:

**Tatis, yajaira Grandchester, raqhu, Eunice, Terry 780716, Teerryytiina, ana, Betty, Maripatico, lucero, Dennise Grandrew , monica de ecuado, Astrid,Gabyselenator ,Rosa de Guadalupe y Rossy –Apac.**que han estado conmigo en la realización de esta historia, es un placer el que se tomen el tiempo en leer mis locuras y sobre todo el apoyo…. Las quiero saludossssssss"!

Plisssss déjenme sus reviewsss! Si me lo merezco verdad? Jajaja xoxoxoxoxox,


End file.
